Gundam Seed Destiny: The Jade Legacy
by NukeDawg
Summary: The Stone of Jade, and Independence has shown that of the story of Samorei Joule and the events he conjured, throughout to now, from Gundam Seed, to these events. What will he be able to change in Destiny, good or better. Part 3 of the Jade Series.
1. Chapter 01: Angered Eyes

Disclaimer: Things I do Own: 1) Samorei Joule, and his Clones, and the Nosferatu; 2) Sagira Marusu, and the Zephyr ZAKU; 3) Shaai Mornstrun and the Anneritto Blitz 4) The Archai and her crew (Except for Glacier)

Things I don't own: EVERYTHING ELSE!

* * *

Chapter 01: Angered Eyes

_CE 73, The bloody Valentine, a monstrosity that has pledged anger in the hearts, of the people that lived in the PLANTs. Various battles, afterwards, had torn Civilization to two sides. One, the Coordinators, and their supporters, who were first led by Siegel Clyne, and then the Dictator Patrick Zala, who controlled, that of the ZAFT military. _

_Another Side, the Naturals and their supporters, who the leader is, is the President of the United States, however he was manipulated by others, one, was that of Blue Cosmos, however, in war, everything that you see in front of your eyes, is just the outer layer, of everything that is going on beneath. Corruption over power, the power to make people cry, people, who once had love within their hearts, turn into a blazing hatred, and need for revenge. These people, may of included soldiers, however, the ones that were hit the most, were the children. Always the children that were hurt the most, to be targeted first. With war burned within the minds of said children can burn all civilization in the future. Or so what I have seen. _

_One thing people search for in War, is that, no matter how you come across the strength, can hurt, or save lives, however there is one thing that has been learned is that power, cannot give both to either side. Zala found such power from GENESIS, however that weapon was destroyed, and he lost his life, at the hands of my mother, who chose the love for her children over the anger she had over the ones that were targeted. She lost her life in the attempt to do so, however still did what she set out to do._

_Athrun's father, was another victim to such an event. However, he died for vengeance, rather then the love he had for his own child. Instead sent that child out, to fight for vengeance of the lost soul, known as his mother, Lenore Zala. A woman I myself failed to protect, and the second was my own mother. For that, I promised with the blood of my mother on my hands, that I would not let someone else that I care for die._

_Samorei Joule, The Costs of War_

* * *

In year 72 of the Cosmic Era, the Junius Treaty brought the hostilities between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance to a formal conclusion. The treaty banned all military use of nuclear weapons and nuclear power, and placed strict limits on the size of the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces. However, there are still tensions between the genetically enhanced Coordinators and the unmodified Naturals, and the peace between them remains fragile.

Conditions, for all nations under the treaty, are among these:

All national Boundaries, on Earth had to be restored, to Status Quo Ante Bellum which was a term that meant, "As things were before the war"

With this, Orb, and the United States of South America (This treaty ended the one year war, of Independence) which were seized by the Alliance, became independent nations again. Also ZAFT had to leave the areas they conquered during the war. However, they were allowed to still run the Gibraltar and the Carpentaria Base on Earth, as well as establish facilities where allowed by the nations of Earth, including the Atlantic Federation.

Orb, and its space Station Ame-No-Mihashira, were forbidden to Transfer, any aid or technology to either ZAFT or the Earth Alliance, however this did not go for, what both sides already had before the treaty was signed.

Nuclear Technology, such as the Neutron Jammers, and the Neutron Jammer Canceler, became outlawed, besides use within Nuclear power plants, for civilian use in electricity, not weapon use. Another Technology that was banned, was the use of Mirage Colloid, so Covert Operations could not be insured by both the Alliance and ZAFT.

And last, for both the Earth Forces, and ZAFT was the number of Mobile suits, that were moved out of production. To lower the case of terrorist attacks, using that of mobile suits, including the currently missing mobile suits ZAFT had produced, however lost, with no shrapnel found of these machines.

* * *

-Armory One, October 2nd CE 73-

The place, was busy, with the approach of an Orb Shuttle, that carried Representative Athha aboard it. It was also busy, with preparations of the maiden voyage, of its new ship the LHM-BB01 Minerva, and the use of its new mobile suits, that have been secret to most of the military, and outside of the military, however their grande preview was to be the day after today for their first use, and Demonstration that of ZAFTs new military weapons. Gaia, Chaos, Abyss, Impulse, and the Zephyr ZAKU along with the original variations of the ZAKU and ZAKU Phantom.

However, throughout the base, various mobile suit models designed by ZAFT were around, most of which were the same mono eye design, they have stuck with for years, since the very first GINN. These new units consisted of the Wizard Pack use; ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, and its Commander Variation the 1001 ZAKU Phantom. These units, have slowly but surely began replacing the GuAIZ and GuAIZ R's. But still, throughout the base, ZAFT mobile suits, form the first war, littered the area, including ceremonial GINNs, DINNs, and standard GINN units. As the Orb shuttle began to unload its occupants in another area, while at the same time, a red headed ZAFT elite pilot, sat in a passenger seat, of a ZAFT jeep, with the bi-colored hair of orange and brown. "Hold on!" the bicolored haired teen called out. The Jeep banked left, as it dodged a foot of a Ceremonial GINN.

His friend in the Passenger Seat, held on for her dear life, as the jeep swirved around the foot of a Ceremonial GINN. "Ahh Hell, things are getting crazy around here." she called out. What she wore, was a female variation of the ZAFT red coats, with her own custom skirt, rather then the standard military ones, that wen to just above the knees. Beside her was Vino Dupree, a Mechanic, who was designated onto the same ship she was, while Lunamaria was a mobile suit pilot.

"What do you expect, the ship we are station on, is getting ready for its maiden voyage." Vino reminded her, as he continued towards the secret dock, the ship was in.

* * *

Elsewhere on the base, a VTOL plane, landed, as the Chairman, Gilbert Durandal. Was first to leave the plane, with four body guards, behind him each wearing purple. Not far, a young blonde male raced over to see him, and nodded as he saw the chairman. The ZAFT red, was pilot, Rey Za Burrel, known adopted son of Gilbert Durandal.

Not far from him, was a young woman, a ZAFT Redcoat, however it was altered, the collar was no longer there, instead it went down, revealing the start of her chest, however stopped and went back up, it was shoulderless too, however still connected with the rest with the two arm bands. The uniform however used the standard skirt of the female version of the uniform. On her left wrist, was a pair of wings, this symbol was of members of the FAITH squadron, a group of elite soldiers of ZAFT. The girl, had long Platinum hair, as some of it, went down her face, covering that of the right side of her face. "Rey, you know its not wise, to go see him now, he is meeting with the representative of the Orb Union." she told him.

"Yeah, you're right." Rey admitted, as he watched his 'father' go into the building, where he was to wait for the representative.

* * *

Inside the Elevator:

"So the maiden voyage is today." said one of the chairman's aides.

"Yes, and they will be needed, even with the treaty in effect, it wont be stop terrorists like those of Blue Cosmos."

* * *

Meanwhile, Armory One Spaceport:

Cagalli Yula Athha, came out of transport tunnel, into the main building of the space traffic station. With her, were her two body guards, the blue haired, green eyed Alex Dino, wore a black jean jacket, with black jeans, and a green shirt under the jacket, and to keep his eyes hidden, he wore ruby tinted sunglasses. Beside him, in an Orb military uniform, was the darkly tanned skin, brown haired, Ahmed El Fasi. "So, this is Armory One." Ahmed said, as he looked through the hall.

"Yeah." Cagalli began, as the hovered through.

"You know Cagalli, this meeting with Durandal, you could of wore something more formal." Alex Dino told her, as she looked at him.

"And just what does that mean Alex?" she asked him. "This is a good enough set to wear for meeting with the Chairman." she told him.

Alex shook his head, as he looked at the blonde haired Orb Lioness. "However, it wouldn't kill you to wear a dress once in a while." he told her, earning a chuckle from Ahmed.

"You know Cagalli, he's right." Ahmed told her.

"Oh shut up Ahmed." she told him, as the three of them continued to float on down. Athrun, just shook his head, as he peered over near a fountain, to see a blonde haired girl, a green haired, and blue haired boys. All in their teens, hanging out, so he didn't really pay much attention to who, or what they were doing at Armory one. But there were already a lot of people, and the place did double as a civilian area. One was a lovely young blonde girl, violet eyes, glowed, as she was dancing around, as two teenage boys, rested on the waiting couch, as though they were resting. One of which, was a green haired teen, with what seemed like a bandana under his white overshirt, and black pants. The one next to him, was a silver haired fellow who wore what seemed to be a black vest, with grey sleeves.

* * *

A short while later:, without much more words, the trio ended up in an elevator, heading down to the inhabited area of the place. Cagalli taking a seat, Alex, standing not far from her, as Ahmed stood in front of her. They were accompanied, by two ZAFT council representatives, that were leading them to the Chairman. "Quite busy down there." Ahmed said, looking behind him. He was indeed right, as it was the day before the Minerva's launch.

This was, what annoyed Cagalli, a small bit, as she made her own comment on the situation. "Out of all the places, we could of met with the Chairman, he chose here, where it is busier then an Ant colony." she told them.

Ahmed smirked at that. "Well, isn't this meeting about, the use he is having of the Orb technology he got, before the treaty was signed?" he asked her.

She just had a small smirk with that, as she hesitated with a comeback. But none came. "Yeah, I guess you are right about that Ahmed."

* * *

Another while later, the three of them, entered a dark room, as Durandal stood looking out the window, at a city. "Hmm?" he began looking behind him. "Well well, welcome Cagalli, welcome to the PLANTs." he told her, offering her a seat of the couches provided, "Do you wish for something to drink?" he asked, as she shook her head.

"No, thank you though." she told him. "I came here to discuss your military matters, concerning the treaty." she told him.

He nodded, "Yes, I've been leaning towards this, since Rondo Mina Sahaku was here last month." he told her, as Cagalli nodded, she and Mina have become friends now, but still held a small bit onto their rivalry. "But first, allow me to welcome each of you to Armory one." he said, however, other then Cagalli, he eyed Alex.

"Thank you sir." she told him. "My reason for being here, is to talk about you way of going around the treaty." she told him.

"Ahh yes." he began, "Rather then Quantity, we have been going with Quality, as you do know, that the Alliance largley out number us in such." he began.

She nodded, "Yes, but still, continueing to build new and powerful weapons, are leading us away from peace." she told him, almost saddened.

"I can understand that lady Cagalli, and your views." he told her, "I know you were in that final battle, the people that fought with you, that lost their lives, how many sacrifices you all made." he began, as he looked out the window, "But I know of you, and you are one, that would not sit on the Side Lines, when something was a foot." he told her. "Neither will ZAFT, and the new Millennium series of mobile suits, will surely protect the PLANTs from anything that would try to harm us, to prevent that of the Second Bloody Valentine." he told her.

Alex, nodded, hearing that, he knew someone that died there, and agreed with the Chairman's words. "But it still isn't right." Cagalli began. "When placed in the hands of a person, to them the power corrupts them, they are gods in the machines, chooseing who lives and who dies." she began, thinking of it. "The only ones who can stop them will be even stronger machines, and the cycle will never stop." she told him.

He nodded, "I understand, but before you pass your full judgement. Please, now, let me show you the new Millenium of mobile suits, and Second Generation of G-Weapons." he told her, as she nodded.

"Alright." she told him.

* * *

Civilian Area Armory One:

On the streets, the three teens Alex had saw earlier, walked down the hall, that was until the blonde haired girl, who caught a glimpse of Manikin wearing a dress in a pose that of a dancer. "Now what is she up to?" the Silver haired teen ask, as he and the green haired teenager, walked a bit further ahead. "Well Sting?" he asked.

Sting Oakly, Auel's friend shrugged, "As usual Auel." Sting began, "She's playing the part of a ditzy airhead." he told him, as the girl Stellar, began to gracefully dance infront of the store.

Just then, two teens walked out of the store, one was a dark skinned toned male, a bit darker then that of Dearka Elsman, the other was a teen seemingly a little older, wearing what look like a no sleeve winter vest, with a green shirt underneath, he had a sincere look about him. "Haha, funny things going on with what will be happening tomorrow." the dark skinned one said.

"Sure Yolant." said his comapion, all of a sudden the lighter skinned kid, bumped right into Stellar, as they did, he dropped his things and caught her, however accidentally, his hands landed, right on her chest. "Hey are you alright?" he asked, however, rather then getting an answer, a stare came to him instead, an angered one, one that seemed like she was ready to kill him.

"Hey Stellar come on, we don't want to be late!" Auel called over, as she got up, while Shinn just watched her run off.

"You grabbed her rack didn't you Shinn?" Yolant asked, as he pointed at the teens face. Shinn just looked at him, surprised and confused, "You lucky pervert." Yolant added.

"Hey, i did not mean to, she fell, and. . ." Shinn began to explain.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Yolant said, as he ran on ahead, Shinn taking off into a Run with him, while in a duffle bag he had, a pink cellphone could be seen.

* * *

Armory One: Mobile Suit Hangars:

Durandal, and his escorts, led Cagalli and her two, through the Factory a bit. However, the three guests, saw the mobile suits around. Many were what they were briefed with, mostly of the ZAKU's in the area. And Machines they knew of before, such as DINN's, and GINN Ceremonial types. "I realize this may look to you like preparations for a war," Durandal began. "But it is the direct opposite. We are preparing to defend ourselves. As you noticed, with the raising tension of the Earth Forces." he told the group of teens.

However, unknown to him, three civilians, and two ZAFT soldiers, go to the back entrance of Hangar Six, where the top secret new mobile suits, reside. "We're in." the soldier noted, to the teenagers. They went in, and in the small area, two commandos stood, with a few crates between them. "These are your weapons to use. From what I've heard, you will make proficient use of these weapons." he told them.

Sting opened one, as he saw what was in them. Three submachine gun use weapons, a pair of combat knives, and a small bundle of grenades. Sting tossed Auel a sub machine gun, and a pair of grenades, as the soldier grabbed a pair of knives by the blades, and handed one of them to Stellar and an automatic pistol. The blonde haired female of the group, as her purple eyes eyed them. She tossed the knife up and down a bit, getting a feel. "If the briefing about you was correct, your skill with knives, would rival that of the White Devil." he told her.

"White Devil?" she asked, and she still remembered the name.

"Don't worry Stellar, he is nowhere near here." Auel told her, as he placed his guns Magazine back into the propper slot. Sting did that with both of his guns. They were limited ammo, but with the training the teens have gone through, they would make easy targets.

"He's right. The Black Knights, are nowhere near Armory One right now" Sting told her, as he eyed his gun. "Besides, our only concern is to commedere the prototypes in this hangar." he added in.

Stellar's eyes, then changed from peaceful, to full of hate. "Ok, beginning operation." she told them.

* * *

The Exterior of the hangar, Athrun, Ahmed, and Cagalli continued to walk. "So, you actually found a way around the band of the Neutron Jammer Canceler?" Ahmed asked, remembering Athruns old suit, along with Kira's during their times, when their phase shift had failed.

The Chairman nodded, as he looked back at the teens. "Yes, we have increased power supply in the batteries. Phase Shift now draws less power, and our new recharge systems." he told them. "A large advantage of the Earth Forces if need be, with the achievements we have gotten." he finished. The four continued, with Athrun still as silent as normal, as he looked at each of the mobile suits he could see. "We are full of following the treaty, lady Cagalli, but, in order to defend, you need the proper military power to defend yourself and your nation." he told her. "You are the leader of one, so you should know this as well as I do." He told her, as she nodded.

"Chairman, even with this power, you are just baiting for an attack, in them thinking you are going to strike." Alex told him.

Durandal nodded. "There is truth in that. And I understand your concern, however, we do still have rivals out there, old and young." he told him. "And without these weapons, we will fall to the earth forces, who still have the numbers." he concluded. "These weapons are to assure our own safety." he included.

"But, this is crazy, remember the sacrifices that were made, to stop that war?" Cagalli asked him.

Durandal smiled at her. "Yes I do. But if we don't, the tragedy of three years ago, will happen in a larger scale." he told her. And that hit Cagalli hard, as she knew he spoke that of Junius Seven. "As long as the human race existed, conflict has been in their blood. That has been shown time and time again, so we have to have the power, to protect." he told her.

And Cagalli, immediately thought of Samorei Joule, one man, who wishes to protect, anyone and everything he knows. Along with how ferocious the White Devil can be.

* * *

Inside, Hangar Six:

"I can't believe Asuka, is the pilot of the Impulse." Mare Stroude, said, as he slammed his fist on the desk. "I swear i will fly the Impulse someday." he told the person beside him.

"Don't worry Stroude, you will someday, just get over it now, and work your way up, using the Abyss." the soldier told him taking a drink of coffee. Just then, an explosion could be heard, one from the use of a frag grenade.

With this, the guns began to fire, as Auel, and Sting came from their cover, and pulled the triggers. Sting and Auel's guns, had several bullet casings fall to the ground where they stood, while Stellar. Ran underneath the gunfire, almost as though she was dodging it. With her fluent moves, it was almost exactly how the White Devil moved, during the final test of the Ultimate Extended program. However with Stellar, her eyes remained in their normal state and that, she had a automatic pistol in one hand, and her knife in the other. Mare went to fire back, however, Stellar fired at him, two bullets hit the coordinator, as he went down for the count, one shattering his collar bone, and the other in his shoulder. "No wonder I hate Naturals." he said to himself.

The next one was not so lucky. Her fluent movement meant the end of a certain soldier, as she plunged her blade into one man, and withdrew the blade in a jump. She landed behind a soldier, as she slit the mans throat. Bringing her weapon next over her shoulder, and fired behind her, killing another.

Auel ran towards another guard, who brought up his automatic rifle and fired a quick burst. Auel though, ducked under the attack and moved around. He showed true combat skills with this, as he held a knife invertedly in one hand holding it by the blade. He then threw the inverted knife, the soldier did not get out of the way, as the blade went right through the join of the knee. "AHH!" the soldier yelled, as he fell to the ground, Auel stood over him, and removed the knife.

"This is mine." he said standing, and pointed his gun over the chest of the man. "And this is yours." the azure haired teen told him.

Sting was running with both his guns, towards a table with one soldier behind it aiming at Auel. With a quick move, Sting fell back, sliding on the floor, until he was under the soldier, and fired straight up, turning the skull of the man into a mess of blood, and skull. Auel went over to one of the dormant mobile suits, and took cover. Stellar however continued to move, not being still one second. She finished the last person, with a precision shot from her automatic pistol, staring at the now dead soldiers. Her personality, completely different from that way it was earlier that day.

"Alright, this ones mine." Auel called, as he climbed into the ZGMF-X31S Abyss.

Sting shrugged, as he climbed into the cockpit of the Transformable ZGMF-X24S Chaos. "Well, they seem to have it good here." he began, as he started up, while Stellar climbed into the ZGMF-X88S Gaia.

With it, the Acronym came onto the screen of the word Gundam, as the letters went the side to spell out, **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule. First to stand up, was the Chaos, and then Abyss, and Finally, after Stellar got it working, the machine stood tall. "Very nice." Auel mentioned, as his machine changed from a slate gray to a dark blue main body with some azure color, and the shoulder shields, changed to a light blue.

Chaos, changed into a black and red color, as its backpack, and part of its legs, turned into a dark forest green. It took, about another minute, but finally, the final machine Gaia stood, and changed from its gray form, to black and red, beam rifles in hand of both Chaos, and Gaia, however in Abyss' hand, was a lance. Down below, one technician, got over to the terminal, and activated the Alarm before dieing.

* * *

Outside of the Hangar's:

The base alarm sounded, as many people were wondering what is going on. "Hey, who activated the alarm?" someone called.

"Its been activated from Hangar Six!" another called out.

"What, isn't that where the second stage machines are?" another asked.

Just then, from the side wall, of Hangar Six, inside the Abyss stood its ground, and opened fire, with its Callidus Multiphase energy cannon, destroying the side wall. As soon as the wall exploded, Ahmed, covered Cagalli with his body, just as the escorts for Durandal, did very much the same thing. "What, what's going on?" Cagalli asked.

"Sir!" a soldier called, as he came over.

Durandal stood back up, as he knew what just happened, the machines were just hijacked. "Activate the mobile suits, call the Minerva for assistance." Durandal ordered soldiers around him. "You, take Representative Athha, to a shelter." He ordered again.

"Sir, what about you?" another asked. "I'll be fine." he told the soldier.

As with that, Cagalli saw what was the cause. "Gundams." she said, taking Kira's name for the mobile suits. Inside, Sting, Auel, and Stellar, got ready for a fight.

"Auel, go after the ones on the right, Stellar, you to the left." Sting ordered.

"Right." Stellar said, as the Abyss, and Gaia took off in seperate directions. Auel, took his machine and opened up the two shields to their undersides, and fired, six beams, and his Callidus Multiphase energy cannon, the seven beams, took out, a group of DINN's that were coming in, as Sting, fired his beam rifle, destroying a pair of GAZuOOTs.

"Destroy the hangars before they have a chance to launch launch!" The green haired pilot ordered, as Stellar very much obliged, as her machine transformed, to its Quadruped form, making it very similar, to the LaGOWE and BuCUE of ZAFT's earth bound mobile suits. As at the same time, the Chaos, got into position, as it fired several missiles from its detatchable Gunpods, as the missiles hit inside a hangar, destroying the contents inside.

Elsewhere, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Za Burrel, got to their machines, however, the two machines were knocked over, and debris covered their cockpits, so, them, and several others, began to help the two ZAFT red pilots. As back with the attack, Athrun, and Ahmed, were having Cagalli evacuated, however, they got seperated by their escort. "Come on this way." Ahmed told them, grabbing a hold of Cagalli's hand, and make her follow him, as they went down an alley. Just then, a DINN overhead, flew by. However, a beam was shot through it, as it crashed into a hangar nearby, the three of the Orb members. Ahmed covered Cagalli again, as in the distance, the Gaia in its Quadruped form turned away from them, and continued to fire at machines. Ahmed then pushed Cagalli into Athrun, "Athrun your a better pilot, take Cagalli and protect her in that thing." he told Athrun.

"But Ahmed what about you?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll be fine." he told her, as he ran off.

"Ahmed!" she called, as Athrun, began to take her towards the ZAKU, "Athrun, let me go." she told him.

"Sorry but for his sake, I'm not going to let you die here." he told her, as he forced her into the ZAKU, and then got in himself, as the cockpit, that was open closed, as Athrun brought out the terminal, and started the machine up. Its mono eye, glowed, as it then began to stand up. "Alright, seems basic enough." Athrun commented, as Cagalli, was pretty much behind his seat, as he got up, with the machine fully active.

* * *

Minerva:

Talia Glady's, a ZAFT white commander, put the communication phone, down, as she got off the line, from Armory One's HQ. "Arthur." she told the, one in Black, as he turned. "Have Shinn Asuka, and Sagira Marusu, Launch in their respective machines that are aboard." she ordered.

"Yes mam." he told her, as he turned and nodded to Meyrin, a ZAFT green, and mobile suit observation, and communications officer.

"Shinn to Impulse, repeat Shinn to Impulse." she called, as in the hangar, Shinn Asuka, jumped into the cockpit of a jet fighter, known as the Core Splendor, however, in this ship, it was also known as Splendor One. Behind him, off the Elevator, that was down below that held the equipment, for two very special machines, Sagira Marusu, climbed into her machine, and closed the canopy.

Shinn flipped the switch, as the Acronym came on, having the word GUNDAM and then **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule. "Shinn Asuka, Splendor One, heading out." Shinn called out, as his machine launched.

"_Launching Chest Flyer One, and Leg Flyer One, Sword Silhouette, launching as well._" Meyrin's voice called out, with one after the other, of the three components of the Impulse launched into the colony. As after the last launched, a Dark and light green version of the Core Splendor came up behind it.

Inside, Sagira, wearing the ZAFT pilot uniform nodded, flipping a switch as the same GUNDAM came up, however it read as, **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**raconic **A**ssault **M**odule . "This is Sagira, Splendor Two taking off." she called out, as the jet like machine launched.

"_Now Launching, Chest Flyer Two, and Leg Flyer Two." _Meyrin called out,_ "Dragoon Flyer, ready, Launching with Blossom Pack._" Meyrin added, as the parts flew out of the Minerva.

The eight things, flew off, towards where the chaos, ensures, just as at that time, the Chaos Gundam, fired two rounds, destroying a GINN, and a GINN Ceremonial type. "This is getting to easy." Auel said, as he fired, destroying two more DINN's from the air, and then fired his Callidus, destroying a GuAIZ R as well.

"There is another." Stellar began. "He's mine." she added, as she began to charge at the machine. However its pilot was the famed Athrun Zala, aka, the visiting Alex Dino. He survived battles against Kira Yamato, making this, nothing, however still a good chance of biting the dust. He dodged an attack, and detached a grenade from the ZAKU's hip armor, and through the Frag Grenade, which exploded, causing the Gaia's beam rifle to overload. Stellar tossed it, before it could damage her machine. "Argh, you'll pay for that." She scowled.

"Who are these guys?" Cagalli wondered, as she partly thought of the events at Heliopolis, and the destruction of the colony. Athrun only thought of the said destruction.

"I wont let that happen again." he told her, as though he knew what she was thinking.

"Argh, your dead." Stellar thought, as she drew one of Gaia's Vajra beam saber, and began to go for the ZAKU, that destroyed her beam rifle. However Athrun had a Melee weapon as well, as he position his machines left arm, and the handle of a tomahawk extended from the top of the shield, and the machine grabbed it. With that, the beam Tomahawk, and the beam saber connected, with both machines at each other. "He blocked it?" she questioned, as she was forced back.

Behind Athrun however, Chaos landed, drawing its own Vajra, and came chargeing. Athrun turned, to go for a block, but the Chaos was faster then the basic ZAKU, and was managed to slash off the right arm of the ZAKU. "What, no." he said in a surprised fashion.

"Now your mine." Stellar called, as she began to charge again. However, in the sky, a dark green jet came to them, however it attached to the lower compartment, of a pair of legs, and then the top. It formed what looked like a ZAKU Phantom with two shields, however, no horn could be seen. The two shoulder shields glowed golden, and the mono red eye glowed. Just then, the backpack, attached forming it into a ZAKU version of the Providence Gundam. Then its phase shift activated, giving it a color of the same fashion of the said however, the Torso was of a forest green. It grabbed a grenade from its hip armor, and through it towards Gaia. However it stopped, and opened up, sending a hellfire of bullets towards the Gaia. Stellar stopped, as the Bullets landed around her, and then began to pummel the Gaia. If the phase shift armor was not up, the Gaia would of surely been turned into Swiss Cheeze.

"Argh, fine if she wont, I will, then its your turn." he began, as the chaos went for the ZAKU. However, it was hit by a pair of missiles. Splendor one, then went into the air, and dropped its remaining missiles, and began to connect to its other parts. And finally the silhouette pack connected, giving it a pair of Anti Ship swords and beam boomerangs. The phase shift activated, giving the chest of the Torso a red color, and the rest of the body in white. The mobile suit, put its beam rifle on the mid back of the mobile suit. Finally it grabbed both handles of the Anti Ship Swords and finally landed on the ground.

Before it did anything, it combined both of the swords into one, as it swung the swords over the head of the machine, and had a pointing down blade aimed towards Gaia and Chaos, as the pinkish red beam activated. In the newly formed Zephyr ZAKU, Sagira looked with a single blue eye towards the Gaia, beam rifle raised, and ready to fire, while Shinn stood protectively, to the nearly killed comrade of a ZAKU. "Hey, what are you up to?" Shinn called out. "Are you trying to start another war?" he asked again. "If so, bring it on!" he called out.

While, in the Zephyr ZAKU, the platinum haired maiden, smirked, after Shinn asked that, and got the machine ready for combat. While, in the ordinary ZAKU, Athrun and Cagalli stared in awe of the two new machines that had just appeared before them. 'With this power, we will keep the events of the bloody Valentine from happening again.' Durandal told himself, as he saw the two machines that came in on the monitor.

* * *

A/N: Phase one of Destiny has happened, and the first chapter of Jade Legacy. I know you are all wondering where is Samorei Joule, but that was covered in the last chapter of Independence. But anyways, welcome to part 3 of this 4 part series. Gundam Seed Destiny: Jade Legacy.

Please Review, and tell me what you think of this beast so far. Also, i wont be rapidly updating like I usually do, as for the next while, I will be working late nights, and likley wont write during these parts. But still, Nuke Dawg heading out.

New Mobile Suits thus far:

Model number: ZGMF-X102S  
Code name: Zephyr ZAKU  
Unit type: General Purpose Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau  
Operator: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
First deployment: Comsic Era 73 October 2nd  
Accommodation: Pilot only, in detachable cockpit  
Dimensions: 19.05 Meters  
Weight: 74.7 Metric Tons (Without the Packs)  
Construction: Unknown  
Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy Battery  
Equipment and design features: Core Splendor System, Phase Shift Armor (Gold and Black), Hardpoint for Silhouette pack, and Wizard Packs.  
Fixed armaments: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade; ZR20E high explosive grenade; ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade; ZR11Q flash grenade; ZR13Q smoke grenade; ZR66Q Chaos grenade) x4, aerodynamic shoulder "Yata no Kagami" Reflective beam coated shield x2  
Optional fixed armaments: Impulse Silhouette packs, and ZAKU Wizard Packs  
Blossom Wizard: small DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system pod (GDU-X4 beam assault cannon x2) x8

Optional hand armaments:

New Characters:

Name: Sagira Marusu  
Pic: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/Originalcharacter/Sagira(dot)jpg  
Genetic Type: N/A  
Age: 17 on first appearance  
DOB: June 17th CE. 56  
Blood type: O  
Nationality: German  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Hair Color: Platinum  
Eye Color: aqua blue

Alleigence: ZAFT

Rank: FAITH Member  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: N/A  
Family: N/A  
Love interests: N/A  
Mobile suit: ZGMF-X102S Zephyr ZAKU


	2. Chapter 02: Beware of Thieves

Disclaimer: Lia Ramius, and Alex Strassmeier, belong to Dragoon Swordsman, Sagira belongs to me, along with her machine, as does Shaai and her machine. Everything else, belongs to Sunrise

* * *

Chapter 02: Beware of Thieves

* * *

One Month Ago September 3rd:

The Platinum haired Maiden, finished suiting up, as behind her, the blind Riika Sheder finished as well, and placed onher goggles, which suddenly just gave her vision. "Another test, another day." Riika told her, as she was a well known member of ZAFT, to test pilot various mobile suits.

Sagira smiled, as she finished zipping up her pilots uniform. "I know what you mean." she said, as she smoothed it out.

"Tell me again mam, why is a member of FAITH, just doing test work, shouldn't you be out commanding a ship or something?" Riika asked.

"I'm not into leading a ship. Not right now anyways." she told her.

"Why's that?" Riika asked.

Sagira just shrugged, as she tucked her hair into her suit, and place on her helmet. "Not actually in my future plans of my life." she answered, as she began to head out.

* * *

A half an hour later, Courtney Heironimous flew the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, through a small debris field, just as a pair of targets appeared, with that, he fired both of his gun pods at the targets destroying them. Not far from him, Riika, had the ZGMF-X88S Gaia running from Debris, to Debris, as the two shoulder fins, went to the machine side, and activated a beam, cutting two targets in half.

With that, the Impulse, flew by, with its force Silhouette pack, and fired two shots with its beam rifle through a pair of targets. "Show off." Mare snorted, as he had the Abyss' two shoulder shields open fire with six beams destroying six targets. "There that will show that lucky one." he added a bit, as he returned the shield.

Just then, the Zephyr ZAKU and Sagira appeared, as the Zephyr ZAKU with its Blossom pack loadout, disconnected the eight remote weapons, which encircled around her machine, and fired, along with her beam rifle at targets, destroying seventeen targets. Her face, seemed without emotion as she flew around an asteroid.

"I hate to admit this, but she is good." Courtney admitted, as Riika nodded, while the Chaos, and Gaia floated close to each other.

"You can say that again." Came Jess Rabbles voice, by authorization of Gilbert Durandal, Jess is allowed to use the Out Frame, and video tape, the mock battles of these Gundams. All the while, the reporter, watched the ZAKU look alike fly in impressive maneuvers.

"You like what you see?" Sagira asked him, as her image came up for him.

Jess just nodded, "You are very good, I never seen someone do something like that." he explained to her.

"You'll get a lot more." she told him, just as at the same time, Mare rolled his eyes. Mare, was once a Earth Forces Underwater branch soldier. However, within there, he had grown to extremely hate all Natural's, even Jess, however he was unlike many, and will only use lethal force, if his life is threatened. And in this mock battle it was not.

Shinn Asuka was just silent, he had forgotten Jess was there, as an observer, but was intrigued with the fact that the mobile suit looked like the X12A that he researched back at the Academy. Just then, the red light alarm went off over his right shoulder. He turned and spotted something in the distance. "Commander." he called.

"What is it Shinn?" Sagira asked.

"Unknown ship detected, shuttle, classification and affiliation unknown." he informed her, as Sagira nodded.

"Then we destroy it." Mare said, as he within the Abyss took off after the shuttle.

The Shuttle itself, took notice, and took off away from the Abyss. "Argh, get back here!" Mare shouted, however the Shuttle's engines was better then what one would of thought.

"Mare!" Courtney called, just with that the other machines flew towards it.

Sagira, did as well, racing towards it. However, as the Shuttle made it far away enough, it stopped, just then, not far from it, a mobile suit appeared from under Mirage colloid. It looked exactly like the GAT-X207 Blitz, however a more sleeker design, and equipped with a saber on its left hip, and clawed left hand, and a version of the Trikero's. It fired a cable onto the shuttle, but as it could detect the incoming machines. It did not download all of the shuttles data, it took aim and fired, destroying the space shuttle.

Just as the five machines came closer to it, the Mirage Colloid activated, having the machine disappear from them. "Hey what happened?" Mare asked, as he got to the wreckage.

"It must of crashed." Riika commented.

Shinn shrugged in his machine, "Its gone now, besides that we should head back, our machines are likley running low on power." he admitted, with that, the machines returned to the mother base.

* * *

One Month Later:

* * *

The Zephyr ZAKU, and the Sword Impulse stood in between Gaia, and Chaos, along with the damaged ZAKU that Athrun Zala was in. With that, the Sword Impulse, with a combined double bladed anti ship sword, began to charge right for the Gaia Gundam. "Arghhhhhhh!" Shinn called, as he charged right into battle.

"What the?" Stellar called in shock, as the mobile suit was coming right after her. Shinn came in with a solid horizontal strike, as the tip of the blade, began to shred the pavement below, sending debris into the air, as he missed the Gaia. He then came back with another strike, striking the Gaia, having the machine fly away.

"Is that the Strike?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head, "No, its different, with a different weapon layout." Athrun told her as they watched the Gaia fire its CIWs at the Impulse, however the slugs bounced off the Impulse, do to its variable phase shift armor, and with that, the, Strike like machine drew its beam rifle. With it aiming right for the Gaia, and fired off a single beam at the Gaia.

The Mobile suit dodged, the attack, as Stellar was not just someone to just let herself be shot. He continued, to fire, three more shots, two dissiptated into the air, while the third struck the ground, only moments before the Gaia was afoot on. Just as this happened, the Zephyr ZAKU fired off a pair of beams from its beam rifles at the Chaos Gundam. "Argh, where did these two come from?" Sting wondered, as he returned fire, only to watch the machine dodge.

Sagira, fired off nine beams, as four of the Dragoons over the ZAKU's head, and shoulders fired, all missing however, as the Chao's used its shield to protect himself, as a pair of beams struck his cover. "Your not getting away today." Sagira told him, in a calm voice.

Sting was still surprised of the appearance. "Are they more new models?" he questioned. He then checked Chao's library. The two machine's came on screen, with the words, 'Tactical Status, Object Unknown' on the screen. "What no information on them?" he asked. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked himself. "No matches on these machines with this unit." he stated. "Auel!" he called out, as another explosion, as his cover was hit, by a constant barrage of repeated beam attacks from the Zephyr ZAKU, and its Blossom pack.

With this, the Gaia came chargeing right at Shinn, as the Gaia transformed into its BuCUE like mobile armor, and went right for the Sword wielding Gundam. Shinn quickly disconnected his two swords, and used them, as in that form, a pair of deadly anti ship weapons. "What!?" Stellar called, as she continued to charge. Shinn came right in, with a cross slash of his Anti Ship Swords, however Stellar dodged the attack, and turned firing off a pair of her MA-81R beam assault cannon. Shinn quickly moved, as his arm mounted anti beam shield, took the hit. He then took his machines right handed sword, and threw it at the Gaia, as a beam boomerang, however much larger then the actual said weapon. Gaia went to block the attack, with both of its arms, thanks to the anti beam coating of its mobile shield, the weapon did no damage, however the shockwave from the hit, shook the mobile suit, and sent it flying backwards. "This guy." Stellar said with shock, as she landed on her machine's feet. With her beam saber drawn, while his Anti Ship Sword, landed blade first onto the ground.

"Shinn!" came Sagira's voice. "Our orders are to capture these machines." Sagira commanded him.

"Yes I know." Shinn told her, as he stared down the Gaia.

"_She's right Shinn!_" Arthur Trine's voice came over the radio. "_Those Machines are of our military. . ."_

He did not get to finish, "I understand sir, but I don't know, if I'll be able to do this, I'm not as good as commander Marusu." Shinn told them, as he dodged another attack. "Besides, how on the earth sphere did this happen?!" he questioned.

With that, he dodged a horizontal slash from the Gaia, as he spoke to them. "Shinn, focus on the task at hand." Sagira commanded, as she jumped into the air, and fired off sixteen beams from her mobile turrets, however each missed, crashing into the ground itself. "However, Captain, it is intrigueing they could get in, and capture these, right in the middle of our base." she pointed out. Just as Shinn brought shield up to block an attack from the Gaia's blade of frozen fire.

"Yeah, also, how could they of gotten these machine's so easily?" Shinn questioned.

On the Minerva, Captain, Talia Glady's, stood up. "Now is not the time to dicuss that in your current situation." she ordered, as the two pilots nodded at the same time. "I know Shinn, this is your first battle, so remember, this is no training." she reminded him.

"I know captain." Shinn told her, as he continued his fight.

"Remember, this is going to be harder then those tests, so stay alert." she commanded. She then picked up her communicaton phone. "Sagira is right! If they are a team of Hijackers, there has to be a mother ship outside." she noted. "Space Port personel, what is the situation?" she questioned.

* * *

Armory One near Space:

Two cloaked ships, floated through space, however, there was also a mobile suit, that closely resembled that of the Out Frame, and a blood red color.

Girty Lue Class: Asgard

A woman, wearing black robe like clothing with various metal's all on it. Her looks closely resembled that of Rondo Mina Sahaku, however, she was nothing like the Orb Noble. Instead, she stood on the bridge, arms crossed. The Machine she had already out is the RGX-00, Testament. "Have 0984 follow with Neo's orders." the woman told her men.

"Yes mam." the called out.

* * *

Girty Lue:

Neo sat there, as he then looked at his watch, known to him, and the Asgard, Testement, and a pair of Dagger L's Rocket Launchers, gently pushed themselves towards the open hangar's, of the station. While at the same time, Shaai, was in her machine's cockpit, watching over the operation as her machine was under Mirage Colloid. Shaai smiled, as her lover on the ship nodded. "Alright, lets get this show on the road." Neo Roanoke called out. "Lets see just how discreet we can be with this." he added.

"_Of course honey._" Shaai radioed, as her smiled a bit.

"Activate, Gottfried's one and two, Load Corintoss into missile firing tubes one through eight." Ian Lee, Neo's second in command, when Shaai was already on the field.

"Izawa unit, and Harada unit, are launching now." his soldier called.

* * *

Asgard:

"Dill Unit, and Hilbert unit heading out."

With that, two Dagger L's, with Dopplehorn units, just then from Asgard, a pair of N Dagger N's launched, going under Mirage Colloid.

* * *

Girty Lue:

Neo was in true command here, "Shaai, take the Nazca behind us, when it gets ready to fire." Neo ordered her, as Shaai nodded. "Aim the Gottfrieds at the portside Nazca, Disarm the Mirage Colloid, just before we open fire." he added.

"Engines at full power." Ian ordered the crew.

"Well fella's, its time, to make the impossible possible. Stealing top secret ZAFT weapons right from underneath them." Neo gloated in a care free attitude.

Ian nodded, and leaned forward, "Gottfrieds Fire!" he ordered. With that, four beams erupted from nothing, hitting a direct hit on an unexpecting Nazca.

* * *

Nazca:

The crew of a nearby Nazca just watched their allies were destroyed. Just then the Girty lue decloaked. "Commander!" a soldier called.

"Target Beam Cannons, and fire on my mark!" he ordered.

Just then, a huge vibration could be felt, as something large and hard, landed on the ship. "What was that?" someone asked, just then, whatever it was, dropped its Mirage Colloid, it was the blitz, however with two offensive and defensive shields, with two large turbine engines, two beam cannons and missile launchers on his shoulders. While at the same time, two large weapons were on its arms, while one was pointing right at the bridge. It was the METEO pack, used from the stolen METEOR from a year ago. "Buh Bye." Shaai told the ship, as then fired a beam cannon blast, right on through the bridge. The Bridge now was completely gone, then she jumped away, and fired, several missiles, and six beams at the ship, and completely destroyed the entire ship.

While at the same time, the Girty Lue, fired beams, and its Corinto's missiles.

* * *

Armory One HQ:

ZAFT soldiers, mostly all in black, were moving as they began to hear what was exactly happening to their forces at this time. "The Herschel is hit!" one soldier called out.

"Missiles are approaching the Fourier. . . eighteen missiles detected!" he called out.

At a computer terminal, they detected the ship, and then another. "Unidentified ships detected. Number of them: two!" a ZAFT green informed the commanders. "Orange fifteen, and thirty-four, Mark Eight Bravo." he informed them, "Distance: twenty three hundred, and four thousand!" he called out.

"In a place like that?" one asked.

"Are they using Mirage Colloid?!" another asked.

"Is it the EAF?" one commander asked, as the attack was greater then they first thought of people just trying to get the new G-Weapons.

The person beside him nodded, "Searthing thermal pattern's in the library, No matching ship found!" he radioed.

With that, Mobile Suits began to activate, GuAIZ's, GINNs, and CGUE's, were being activated. While outside, Corintos missiles, began to hit their mark on the Fourier. Not far from that hit, eight beam cannons fired through the rubble, and hit a Nazca right behind the destroyed one. Asgard, and Girty Lue, were showing their prowess, being the newly designed ship, that could take on more then any average ZAFT military Vessel.

* * *

Asgard:

"Lady Aducarf, Nazca closing, Distance four thousand." a soldier called out.

She nodded, "Have the N Dagger N's take care of it." she ordered, as outside, the two green mobile suits came in, and dodged the CIWs, and fired their seventy milimeter beam rifles through the ships hull. "What of Testament?" she questioned.

"He has rendezvoused, with commander Roanokes Dagger L's." her soldiers told her.

* * *

Girty Lue:

"After our Mobile Suits launch." Neo began, after he heard a Nazca was approaching from Indigo, at distance nineteen hundred. "Have the gottfried's target the Nazca at Indigo, also, don't let us get hit by their cannons you hear." he said in a cocky way.

With that, the two Dagger L's, and ones first action with its high powered beam carbine, destroying its targets launching equipment, however was not intime, as one GuAIZ R, launched in time. That machine was soon joined by another, and a CGUE, as the two GuAIZ's fired beam rifles, while the CGUE fired with an old anti armor machine gun. Since the Strike Dagger, the Earth Forces machines had come a long way, as the Dagger L dodge an attack, and fired its own beam rifle, pierceing that of a GuAIZ R.

* * *

Armory One: Ship Hangar:

Laurasia class ships, were getting ready to launch, to defend the newest PLANT built by ZAFT. However, they did not expect the next, two Dagger L's, along with the Testament came in, one Dagger L, got right infront of a launching Laurasia and fired its hand held anti armor cannon, right on through the bridge of the oncoming Ship.

Testament, however had a different target, as with its new Striker Pack, it flipped over, to forming a giant claw over its left hand, as it crashed the claw into the Mobile suit Deck, and plowed right on in. "I'm here!" he called out, as he began to fire the CIWs, throughout the ships interior, killing the pilots and other people inside, before they could get in their machines. Outside the ship, the Dagger L's, continued to fire, on one Laurasia blasting its engines, and sending it into a spiral. The control room, of the hangar however, was not spared in this, as a engine that was going at full power came right to the window, and fried the control rooms inhabitants. Soon the whole hangar became chaos, as the Laurasia ships crashed into each other, and then Testament rammed right on through the bridge of a docked Nazca. Soon all three ships exploded, shaking the entire colony.

* * *

Minerva:

Arthur was just about to show Talia the information, but stopped as they both felt the tremors. "What's that?" Talia asked.

* * *

Armory One battle ground:

Shinn could feel the tremors as well did Sagira, along with the lone ZAKU. "Athrun!" Cagalli said, as they felt the attack.

"An attack from outside." he stated, as he cringed. "Is it an attack from the outside?" he asked, as he remembered one other colony's collapse. As he then saw that the Impulse just blocked a Griffon 2 blade from Gaia's quadrouped form's 'wings'.

"Damn this!" he yelled out. "This was not in the training!" he called out.

Sagira nodded, "Remember Shinn the battlefield is never what training is." she told him, as she dodged missiles from Chao's gunpods. She fired on the Gaia, which just jumped off a building, in which was all that she hit. A pair of DINN's came in to back the two G-Weapons up, however were soon blown out of the sky.

The reason was the underwater model of a Gundam, the Abyss, and its Balena Kai duel beam cannons. Auel was flying over to help his comrades against their two coordinator opponents. "Sting those explosions!" Auel called out, as he came over.

"I know, but I am a bit pinned." he admitted, as he worked on his machines information. "Its time for us to be picked up." he stated.

Auel's Abyss landed beside him, as fired its beam cannons at the persistant ZAKU. "Hurry Up, if we're late, the bus will leave without us!" Auel told him, as it blocked a return beam from the Zephyr ZAKU.

"Auel, I already told you, I KNOW!" Sting yelled at him. "Damn." was all he said after that.

"By the way." Auel began, as he dodged a beam. "What are these?" he asked him. As over aside, Stellar was trying her best, to cut the Impulse in half, however failed each time as it blocked her with its anti beam shield. "Wasn't there suppose to be only three new models?" he asked.

Sting was annoyed at the Zephyr ZAKU as he sent out his two gunpods. "How should I know?" he asked, as he fired.

Sagira smiled, as she dodged the attack, and sent out her eight remote weapons, DRAGOON pods, which each fired a pair of beams, four of which struck that of a single gunpod, destroying the part into scrap metal. "Sorry but you'll have to do better then that." she told him.

The Abyss came in with a slash at the mobile suit, only to be blocked by the Zephyr ZAKU's golden aerodynamic shield. "What should we do?" Auel shouted, as he tried to force the ZAKU down. "These damn things were not in our briefing or the plan!" he shouted. He then looked infront of him with anger, "Damn that Neo." he grunted, as he just connected his lance to the beam tomahawk the ZAKU held.

With that, the Impulse, was having trouble with Gaia, and Shinn knew Sagira was good, so he knew she be fine against the two others, as he then fired a beam at Gaia only to have it blocked. "But we can't just ignore them." Sting admitted, as he came at Sagira with his Vajra beam saber, have the blade connect to her machine's shield. "These two can be a problem in the future if we let them live." he added. Just then an alarm began for him, as he dodged Sagira's tomahawk, and fired at the incoming opponent, a lone CGUE, as it was blown out of the sky.

Auel laughed a bit, as the Chao's flew by on another attack on Sagira's machine. "Ha! So you want to take their heads as a souvenir?" he asked. "Because I'll gladly do so!" he called, racing right for the Impulse instead of the Zephyr. Just with this, Gaia blocked the anti ship blade, of the Impulse. "Stellar!" he yelled out.

Shinn got the alert from his machine as the mobile suit Abyss came at him. Just with that Gaia flew away, and the Abyss's chest mounted Callidus Multiphase energy cannon fired at him. He then dodged the attack, nearly avoiding the beam. "Shinn!" Sagira called out, as the beam struck a nearby building. However, her voice was not worry, it was a warning, as Shinn looked up, to see the Chaos coming down, with the beam claws within the machines feat came down. The impulse dodged it, and was fired upon by the beam rifle. Shinn quickly blocked with his shield, as Gaia came in.

"I don't think so." Sagira called, as she through another Chao's grenade, which activated as a turret to protect Shinn from the incoming machine. "Your next!" she called at Chao's and Abyss, as her turrets aimed at them, and fired several beams at her targets.

"Argh!" Stellar yelled, as she came in at Shinn struck onces with an indirect hit to Shinn's shield, and then a direct hit, with a return slash.

This, knocked Shinn back, as Sagira turned a bit of worry. "Shinn." she said, just then, the as the beams stopped, the Abyss unconnected both of his shields, that protected him moments ago. "Cagalli hold on." Athrun told her, as he picked up the beam tomahawk in the ZAKU's one good arm.

The Abyss came flying over to the Impulse, however Athrun, doing a bold move, came in, and delivered a shoulder tackle with his machine's shoulder shield, "What the?" Auel called out, as then the ZAKU moved around, and threw his beam tomahawk at the Gaia, which was evidently blocked but was stuck in the Gaia's shield. "Damn you!" Auel called out, as he fired his Callidus cannon.

Athrun turned, as he saw the beam that was based off of his old Aegis' Scylla came right at him. Just then from behind them, a beam of a darker color came from behind the ZAKU, and connected to the Multiphase Energy Cannon, and stopped it. "Hey am I late?" came Ahmed's voice.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli called relieved the African was still alive.

Ahmed smiled hearing Cagalli, "Glad to hear you two are safe." Ahmed admitted, as his ZAKU targeted again.

"What, another one?" Sting asked, as on a roof top, a ZAKU with other equipment could be seen. In its right arm, with its left hand holding it steady, was a beam cannon, with an external battery on the machine's back. It was the ZAKU Warrior, Gunner Wizard pack. The ZAKU fired his beam cannon, which was at the Abyss who dodged in time. Only to have the ground where it once was, ripped away by the beam.

"Buzz off!" Stellar called out, as the Gaia came in and rammed the Gaia into Athrun's ZAKU.

"Argh!" he called, as the ZAKU crashed into a nearby building. Athrun then had Cagalli fall onto him, unconcious, "Cagalli!" he called, as he then looked at his hand, she was bleeding, from a wound on her head.

"Alex!" Ahmed called as his beam cannon went onto his machine's back and he drew a beam rifle. "Get away from them!" he called as he fired at the Gaia.

"My turn for s hot." Auel said, as he fired his Callidus at the ZAKU. Athrun despite Cagalli being injured, activated his machines thrusters, and took off, as the beam hit. And explosion happened, and the ZAKU was seen coming from outside the flames. "Damn." was all Auel said, as he then came under fire, by two DINN's and a CGUE, along with Ahmed and the ZAKU he was in.

Ahmed despite being a Natural, he kept a device made by Samorei Joule, that would automaticly download a OS for a Natural into any machine it connected to. With Kira Yamato's own personal touch into the system, of a OS for Ahmed personal use. One of the machines Ahmed was with blew out of the sky, while a DINN came in and fired Missiles at the stolen units.

Shinn was fed up, as he went chargeing in, Excalibur in hand, "I'm not going to let you do whatever you like!" he called out. With that he did a horizontal swing, only to miss as the Abyss jumped out of the way. But Shinn has to block the next thing, as Stellar came in, with her beam saber connecting to his shield.

"Argh!' she called.

"You are not getting away with this!" Shinn called out.

In the Zephyr ZAKU Sagira watched over Shinn, "Amazing." she said. "He is getting better as this battle continues." she concurred. "Perhaps he is the second coming." she finished.

"_Commander, are you alright?"_ a DINN pilot asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Sagira told him, as she then took off. "Help the Impulse at all costs." she ordered.

"_Right"_ The DINN's pilots called out.

* * *

On the ground at a destroyed hangar, a red ZAKU warrior, and a white ZAKU Phantom layed on the ground. On the red machine, a ZAFT red was helping two ZAFT greens remove debris, while on the white one were three greens. "Hurry up!" Lunamaria hawke, the ZAFT red on the red machine ordered. "We just need to open one of them up enough for one of us to get in!" she called.

"Rey!" a soldier called, as his ZAKU Phantom's cockpit was now able to let him in. With that, the blonde soldier got on, and began to go in. "We don't know if there is any internal damage." one began. "Be aware that it may not work the way you want it." the guy warned the red. "If you think its to bad, withdraw ASAP." he called.

Rey noddded as the cockpit closed, soon the mono eye of the machine glowed, with that the greens that were on it, moved off of it, and out of the way. It sat up, as it looked at the red machine, "Lunamaria, move out of the way." he called out. With that, she did as did four others, while the phantom moved a steal beam off along with the rocks. "Alright." she said heading out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a small Medic area, soldiers were going about in a small panic. With that, Athrun, Cagalli, and Ahmed were soon coming to, in their borrowed ZAKU warriors. "What do you mean we can't use the docks?" one person asked.

"Medic, Medic!" a soldier called out.

"This is chaotic." the Mercenary Kaite Madigan pointed out, as he walked through. He and Jess Rabble, landed not long ago, to see what is truly going on.

"Tell me about it." Jess concluded.

"NO! I told you to lead the units of the Obujichi Squadron here!"

Just then, Durandal, and his body guards came walking through. "Who is in control here?" he questioned. "What happened, what happened to Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss?" he asked again. "Explain the situation." he told someone. Just then an explosion happened, the battle was doing more damage then one would think.

"Chairman." one of his body guards called, covering the man.

"Chairman." a soldier in black called as he came over. "It is still dangerous here, there are outbreaks of poisonous gas." he told the man. "Please sir, head for a shelter." the soldier pleaded.

The chairman looked a bit angered, "No I can't go, not with the current situation we are in, unresolved." he bellowed.

The soldier had the look of shock. "Then please sir, at least go to the Minerva." he said looking into the distance, at the docked ship.

The chairman looked over, and grimaced, "Damn." was all he said.

* * *

Outside, the Aneritto Blitz, along with its newly equipped METEO pack, cut a Nazca in half with one of its beam swords. "This is easy." Shaai said, turning around and firing two off the two 80 mm beam cannons, through the cockpits of a pair of GuAIZ R's. While not far, a pair of Nazca's were destroyed by the combined fire of both the Girty Lue, and the Asgard.

Neo Roanoke, was calmly quiet as he just looked at his watch. 'Hmm, what is taking those three so long?' he thought to himself.

Inside the colony, Sting was exchangeing fire with the Zephyr ZAKU with beam rifle fire. "Damn, these two." he cursed, as he narrowly dodged the beam. "This pilot is too good." he admitted.

Sagira, nimbly dodged that of the Chao's beam, and pulled a barrel role within the mobile suit, and to Stings surprise, after the mobile suit dropped, two DRAGOON pods fired at him with four beams. He managed to dodge them, but his hip armor was grazed by one of the beams.

Shinn on the other hand, dodged an attack from Gaia. "Chaos, Gaia, and even Abyss are . . ." he began, as he dodged an incoming beam saber courtesy of Gaia again.

"Why wont these two just go down?!" she asked.

Shinn's impulse then grabbed one of the beam boomerangs. "How could this happen?" he asked. He then through it, at the Gaia, in which it bounced off of the anti beam shield.

"Why you!" Auel growled, as he showed up in the Abyss again. He then fired six beams at the Impulse. Shinn got up his shield to block one beam, but the five others continued, one of each pierceing a mobile suit below. A GuAIZ R, CGUE, GINN, GAZuOOT, and the ground, as the four machines exploded. "AGAIN!" Auel yelled, just then his machine was hit on the shield twice.

"Auel!" Sting called as he dodged a group of beams from the Zephyr.

"Its about time you two." Sagira said, as she saw the Red ZAKU, and White ZAKU Phantom heading their way.

"Sorry commander." Rey said in a monotone voice.

"You. . . How dare you attack this place!" Lunamaria called out, as she fired beam after beam from her machine's beam rifle.

The Abyss blocked the beams with his giant shields. "Sting, there are just no end to these things!" Auel called to him. "I'm also worried about how much energy these machines have left." he added.

Sting was fed up, as now he was being double teamed by both Sagira and Rey, as he just lost his machines right leg from Sagira. "We're retreating." Sting ordered. "Stellar, can you shake that one off?" he asked.

She just gave more power to her thrusters, "As soon as I take this one down!" she told them. Her machine firing four beams at the Impulse. "You. . . I am. . . I am. . .!" she repeated. With that, her machine and Shinn's blades clashed as she continued to fly by.

"Shinn." Rey said, worried about his best friend.

Sting saw Stellar betraying his orders. "We're retreating! Stop it Stellar!" he ordered.

She continued anyways. "I'm going to kill you!" she called going after Impulse again.

Auel got a cocky smile, "Okay then, you can die here!" he radioed to her. This instantly stopped Stellars attack, as her look of hatred turned into a look of pure fear.

"Auel!" Sting called, knowing Auel's move was a bad one, and could prove lethal, to the degree of opponents they were fighting.

Auel just continued, "I'll tell Neo, 'Good-Bye' for you!" he added. As an result, the Gaia, was motionless, almost staring at the sky.

"What is this?" Sagira wondered, as she saw the Gaia motionless. "This person is either a complete idiot, or a genius." she commented, thinking, if this was just a ploy or not.

Shinn on the otherhand, grabbed his beam boomerang, and through it at the Gaia, only to have it block, as the Chaos came in, smashing the weapon away from its intended Target. He then returned fire, as Shinn got his weapon back and flew out of the path. "Die?" Stellar asked, as she held herself.

"Auel you!" Sting called out.

"I. . ." Stellar said still afraid.

Auel began to sound cocky, "There was nothing else we could do; she wouldn't stop." he told Sting.

"Good bye?" Stellar questioned.

"Shut up you idiot! Saying this just put this entire mission into jeopardy!" Sting told him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stellar screamed, as then the Gaia turned tail and ran.

"Damn." Sting said, and soon he went as well, while Auel fired his machines dual cannons to cover them.

"Well then, alls well that ends well." he said with a smile on his face.

"Their retreating?" Sagira questioned. With that, Rey and Luna noticed that as well.

Shinn however got an angry look, "I'm not going to let you get away!" he called out. With that, the four machines began to go after it. However soon, a small detonation happened to Luna's machine, as smoke came out of her thrusters. Damage from the earlier Debris shower.

Sagira turned a second, "Luna head to the Minerva, you wont be able to fight as effectivly now." she ordered, as Luna nodded.

* * *

Medical area:

"Medical team D, to Hangar Seven!" the supervisor called out. In the background, Athrun and Ahmed's ZAKU's landed.

"Athrun, is Cagalli alright?" Ahmed questioned.

As down on the ground, someone shouted orders, "E Block is no good either. All available Mobile suits, proceed to the Minerva's dock. "The injured as well!" he ordered.

With Athrun, Cagalli began to come to, "Ath. . . thrun." she said a bit drowzy.

"Cagalli, thank goodness." Ahmed called from his machine, as she could see him on the screen. "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

She cringed a bit, "Yeah, but I do have a small headache." she said, putting her hand on her head.

Athrun looked at her, "I'm sorry, I was careless. . ." he told her, then looked around. "Ahmed, do you know of anywhere that is safe for us to land?" he asked.

"Sorry no." Ahmed told him.

"Fine, I'll see if I can find us a place." Athrun told the both of them, "Cagalli's wound maybe more then we think." Athrun began, as he moved the ZAKU, with Ahmed not far behind him.

She shook her sore head, "I said I'm alright." she told them. "But. . ." she began, looking through the monitors, to seeing destroyed buildings and mobile suits.

* * *

Armory One, near space:

The Testament came in, and crushed the bridge of a Nazca. "One more down." the pilot mused.

With that, the Aneritto Blitz came in, and cut a Nazca right in half. She then turned around, and fired one of the 9 tube missile launcher at a group of GuAIZ R's which were blown out of existance.

"Another Nazca down." one of the Girty Lue's crew called out.

"We got three GuAIZ R's, on our port side." another called.

"On my mark," Ian Lee began. "Fire the Anti-beam deph charges!" he ordered. "At the same time, accelerate by twenty percent, for ten seconds!" he commanded. Being Neo Roanokes, and Shaai Mornstrun's XO. "Load Sledgehammers, one through four, call back the mobile suits, to protect the ship!" he called out.

While beside him, Neo just looked foreward. "What are the tree's status?" he asked.

"They have yet to reach the exterior of the colony." a soldier informed his commander, who wore black, rather then the normal Earth Forces white.

Neo looked disappointed as he sat up straight again. "They may have failed sir." Ian told him. Just as they lost one of their Dagger L's. "Though we destroyed the docking ports, our targets were stored in a military armory area." he concluded. "Even with you and Shaai, along with Asgard, we will soon enough be defeated." he finished.

"I understand, however. . ." Neo said standing up. "If I thought those three were not able to do this mission, I would never of allowed them, onto this field of battle." he told each of them. He then turned to Ian a bit more, "I'm going to head out in my Exus." he told him, as he then began to float towards the hatch. "I'll leave this ship in your capable hands."

"Sir." Ian called, as he went back to orders. "Launching Deck, prepare the commander's Exus, he is heading out to buy us more time." he told them.

* * *

Armory One Interior:

Rey, Sagira, and Shinn each chase that of the stolen Gundams. Sting sent out his remaining Gunpod, and Auel fired his seven weapons, at the three machines. Sagira dodged the attack of the Abyss' group attack, while Rey dodged the gunpod. Shinn came racing in, as he took the Abyss Balena Kai beam cannons, to his shield. "What is with these guys?" Shinn asked. "Being this good in Stolen units!" he shouted.

The Gaia was not into fighting right now, as it continued to head to escape. "If we let them escape, it'll be all over!" Rey called out. "We have to catch them, before that, no matter what!" he called out.

"I know that!" Shinn told him.

"Will you two just focus, you talk to much and you will be shot down!" Sagira told the both of them.

* * *

Minerva:

"We still have no word from HQ." Bart Helms informed them.

Meyrin turned to Talia, as she got word from the Armory One, "There are gas leaks inside the colony." she informed the crew. "Area's Esvas, through Ronarl, have been issued Level 4 Evacuation orders." she told them.

Talia, seemed almost, as though it was a bad time. "Captain, this is a really bad thing isn't it?" Arthur Trine questioned his captain. "If they actually manage to get away. . ." he began.

Talia just had the look of sheer determination, "There's no way I will allow that to happen." she stated to everyone else. With that, the port side catapult opened, as Lunamaria's red ZAKU Warrior, came in for a landing within the ship. While at the same time, Durandal, and his envoy were heading for the ships hatch. "But even so. . . I do wonder, where are these attackers from?" she questioned. "This kind of strategy, seems almost a lot better then when the Creuset team stole the original Gundams, of the first BV war." she admitted.

* * *

Out in space:

Shaai smiled, as the two beam cannons went onto her machines back, as she deflected some enemy beam fire, and came in and slashed a mobile suit in half. "This, is the most fun I have had, since I face those two, with the original thing that my new pack was reverse engineered for." she mused, as she fired both of her beam rifles at the enemy mobile suits. Before she knew it, three GuAIZ R's exploded behind her, the cause, was a pair of gunbarrels, coming from the Exus. "Well about time you decided to join the party honey." she radioed to him.

"Sorry Shaai for being late, its tough being the commander and mobile armor pilot." Neo told her, as he fired in two different directions, as he smirked.

Inside Rey, had a strange sensation, like he could feel someone, someone close. "What was that?" he wondered.

* * *

Minerva:

All of a sudden, the bridge's main hatch opened, as the Chairman walked in. "Chairman Durandal!" Talia said surprised, as the bridge crew turned to see him come in.

He nodded, "Captain, what is the current situation?" he asked, as out at the battle inside the colony, the Gaia fired her beam cannons and beam rifle into the air, straight for the colonies wall.

"DAMN!" Shinn called out, "We have to stop the Gaia!" he called out, dodging Stings last gunpod, and threw both of his beam boomerangs at the black Gundam. However, as the both of them got ever closer, Auel would not have that, as he fired his Callidus, and then his six beam cannons. The Callidus struck one, and the other beams destroyed the second one with ease, turning the weapon into scrap metal.

"These two, are far better then I thought they were." Sagira admitted.

"I need a different layout of equipment." Shinn admitted. "Minerva! Send me the Force Silhouette!" he called to the ship.

"Captain!" Trine informed her, as it was her decision to make.

"Permission granted, launch the Silhoutte Flyer with the Force!" Talia ordered, as the ship began. Arthur was about to object, but Talia turned to the chairman. "There's no use keeping it classified anymore is there?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "No I guess there is no reason." he told her.

"Force Silhouette, stand by for launch!" Meyrin called out.

* * *

Sagira flew infront of the Chaos, as she fired her DRAGOONs however missing the mobile suit, in which the machine fired firefly missiles from its remaining pod at the Impulse, who used its CIWs, to defend against the so called missiles.

Rey, targeted the Abyss with his beam rifle, firing at the machine, as the Abyss dodged the attacks. "Will you three just give up already?" Auel asked.

Sting was clearly angered, from Auel's earlier antics, "Persistent bastards!" he called out. With that call out, Rey drew one of his beam tomahawks, and tried to cleave the Abyss. Auel however kicked the Phantom twice, and went to fire its beam cannons. But the hit did not connect, as the Zephyr came in.

"Back at yeah!" she called, as her shield glistened, and then a few moments later, the beam was fired back at the Abyss.

"What the hell was that?" Auel questioned, as the Zephyr got ready to fight back.

"I'm getting out of here now!" Stellar called out, as the Gaia got closer and closer to the end of the sky of the PLANT, firing shot after shot after shot at the outer wall of the interior.

"Sagira! Gaia is trying to get through!" Shinn called out. He then had to dodge a pair of beams, as the Chaos came after him, the mobile suit had changed to its mobile armor form.

"Like I'd let you harm her!" Sting called out, as he fired his machines weapons at the Impulse. Shinn continued to block the beams with his shield, however when he tried to block the beam claw of Chaos, with his sword, the weapon was chopped in half.

Sagira smiled, as she saw something coming. "SHINN!" she called out, as her DRAGOON's all opened fire on the Chaos. Rey fired at the Abyss keeping it busy, as Shinn went and did something his laser designation weapons, and parts, eject the Sword pack, as the Force connected to the machine. The phase shift then activated, and what was all red, was now a mixture of blue and red, as its shield was held infront, and grew to double its original size.

"Ragh!!" Shinn called out his battle cry, as he went after the Chaos, drawing one of his machines' beam sabers, and dodgeing beam rifle attacks from the Chaos.

"What the?" Sting said as he backed away.

"What, it can change in mid battle?" Auel wondered, as he dodged a beam attack from Sagira's Zephyr ZAKU. "Argh, now you are ever persistent!" he yelled, however Shinn, came in, as the Abyss fired at the machine, only to have the beams blocked by the larger anti beam shield of the Impulse. The Shield crashed into the Abyss' chest, as Shinn forced the machine back, forcing it back by the shield. With both Chaos, and Abyss out of the way, Shinn made his way, right for the Gaia gundam.

Stellar looked at the machine in fear, as she backed away from the machine, just trying to stay away from the mobile suit. "Stop it leave me alone!" she called out, as the Abyss fired all its beams at a area of the colony.

"Your going down!" Shinn called heading for the Gaia, however behind him, Chaos in its mobile armor form again, fired its multiphase energy cannon, and its two other beams. However each beam missed without Shinn dodging them, as the beams struck the hull of the colony, which melted away finally after the attack.

"What, damn." Sagira cursed, as the air began to head out of the colony, into absolute zero of space. Shinn and the two ZAKU's began to fight it, from being sucked out, however Gaia, Abyss, and Chaos, went out of the hole willingly.

"Damn it." Shinn said, as he saw them leaving, and turned, and blasted out of the hole right behind them.

"Shinn!" Rey and Sagira called, as the two mobile suits, turned, and went out following him.

* * *

Minerva: "Captain!" Arthur Trine called. "What are they thinking blowing a hole into the colony?" he asked.

"Likley they are trying to escape, to one of the two ships outside." Talia admitted.

"The power of the Impulse, is reaching a dangerous level." Meyrin informed everyone. "It has under five minutes left of energy!" she warned her captain.

"What?" Arthur called out.

"Impulse and the Zephyr, they are the two machines we have left, we can't let them fall here." Talia stated, "The Minerva's maiden voyage, has just been moved to today!" she ordered.

Durandal nodded, "This is bound to get interesting." the Chairman whispered, while at this time, the still open hangar door, two ZAKU's came in for a landing, one damaged, and the other with the Gunner Wizard. Both machines landed, and the three occupants of the two, came on down from a zip line.

"What, who are those two?" Luna wondered, as she grabbed someones sub machine gun, and went over. "Give me that." she told him, heading over.

"Cagalli." Ahmed said coming over, as he hugged her, worried about her, in order for her to do so.

"Ahmed." she said, feeling almost sleepy, as she began to show signs of a concussion.

"You three hold it right there!" Luna's voice called as they saw that she was holding a gun at them. Instantly Ahmed put Cagalli behind him, as Athrun, known as Alex to everyone else, stood infront of the both of them.

* * *

On the bridge, Talia, and everyone else were in their positions. "Minerva, beginning launch sequence now." she relayed to everyone. "Once we launch, the ship will immediately go to condition red." she added.

Meyrin nodded, "Fire Control systems are operational, all weapons, load ammunition grade A." she reported, as she was doing what her talented hands could, at the use of her station.

Talia turned to the Chairman, "Please Chairman, leave the ship quickly." she pleaded to him, as he just shook his head no.

"Sorry Talia." he began to tell her. "This situation is not where I can just stay behind and wait for reports." he informed her, as he was having every intention to stay this time. 'Not with those assets out there, both of them' he thought to himself.

"But sir. . ." she began to plead for him. The Minerva was a warship, something that usual political leaders, should not be on, when a battle is going on.

He smirked, "Remember Talia, I have authority, and obligations as well." he told her. "I wish to accompany you, please Talia, allow it." he finished.

Talia sighed, and gave in, "Of course Chairman." she said, turning and getting ready, "Continue with the Launch Protocols!" she ordered.

"The Minerva will be launching, all personnel, please proceed to your assigned stations, I repeat, the ship will be launching." Meyrin's voice echoed throughout the ship.

* * *

In the hangar, the newcomers, were rather surprised about that the ship was launching, as the decompression chambers began to close, as they would be heading to the zero gravity of space. However the reddish haired woman raised her weapon again. "Don't move." she warned the three newcomers. "Just who are you?" she questioned. "I know from your clothes, you are not of the military." she informed the three. "Why were you three in those two units?" she questioned again. While at this time, the support structures, and connection cables were disconnecting, as the ship readied for launch.

Cagalli was about to say something, until Ahmed cut her off. "Please lower your guns." he pleaded.

Alex nodded, "This is the representative of the United Emirates of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha," he informed her. "I'm her bodyguard Alex Dino. And this is her body guard as well, Ahmed El Fasi, her body guard, and a member of the ORB military." Athrun informed her.

Ahmed nodded, "We were in the middle of a meeting with the chairman when this all started up." Ahmed told them, arms crossed, and seemed a bit cocky.

Athrun nodded, "We got into a little bit of a jam, and we borrowed these units, in order to help with your remaining machines, and to get Cagalli to safety." he added.

"ORB? Athha?" Luna said a bit amazed at hearing that.

Ahmed nodded, as Cagalli held her head again. "Can we see the medic? Cagalli is injured." Ahmed asked her.

Athrun then stared at Lunamaria, "The Chairman is here, is he not?" he asked her. "After Cagalli see's the medic, we would like to meet with him." Luna just stared blankly at them, knowing Cagalli was one of the pilots, in the second battle of Jachin Due.

* * *

Armory One Space:

"Damn, where are they?" he questioned, as the Impulse looked around, unbeknowist to him, the Testament, flew not far from him, in plain view.

Inside the machine, its masked pilot smirked, "So this is what is replacing my machines?" the person smiled, and laughed, "This is absolutely pathetic!" he called out. "Your mine now to add to my collection!" he yelled out, just then Shinn felt something hit him. In reality, the Impulse's upper body was grabbed by the Testament's Divine Striker'packs giant claw.

"What the!?" Shinn called out, as his Machine was hit, as sensors were going heywire. Damage was spreading throughout the chest flyer. "Sagira!" Shinn called out.

Sagira saw that the Impulse looked like it was grabbed from the front. "What the hell?" she questioned, as she went to investigate. "Hold on Shinn!" she called out.

"Your not going anywhere." came a woman's voice, as the Aneritto blitz appeared infront of the Zephyr ZAKU.

"What!" Sagira called out, seeing the large weapon equipment on the machine's back, and fired each of her Dragoons and beam rifle, resulting in a seventeen beam attack.

Shaai however smirked, as she brought up her shields, bending the beams away from her unit, and the Testament. "0984 now is your chance, we can have the final of the five new G-weapons. Return to the Asgard or Girty Lue!" she ordered.

"Oh shut up, your not the boss of me!" the pilot yelled at her. "This one is mine, I am going to kill him right now!" the person yelled, out, as the Chest flyer began to be crushed under the pressure of the Divine Testament's claw. "Hahahaha, Die Die Die!" he yelled out.

"Shinn!" Rey called, as he fired around where he thought that the machine was being held at.

0984 backed away, as the beams flew pass him. "Argh, you are going to pay for that, and the Divine Testament will make sure of that!" he yelled out, going after the ZAKU phantom.

Rey was at a huge disadvantage. The Divine Testament, was the number twelve, of the same line as Freedom, and Justice. And a ZAKU, maybe the strongest mass produced unit yet, was nothing compared to the G-Weapons, and was barely a match for the early attempts on the basic Astray Frames, and G-Weapons. Maybe only outclassing them, in some was of defense, and speed to some of them. "Hey what's going on?" he questioned, as soon, his machine became unresponsive. "A virus?" he asked.

"Hahahaha, Die Die Die!" the pilot of the Nuclear machine called out, as it went for him. However, he stopped before he was struck by a beam. Not far from him, was a jet black Nazca class ship. "What the hell?" he questioned.

On the bridge, the visual appearance of Murrue Ramius was in the command seat, however, she was much younger, but her face looked that of the same experience as the Archangel Captain. "Load VLS 1-5, fire on my mark, to protect ZAFT's remaining G-Weapons." she ordered. "FIRE!" she commanded.

With that, the black ship fired, five Vertical Launch missiles, towards Testament. "Oh no you don't!" he called as he backed away from the ZAKU and fired his chest mounted vulcan guns, to destroy the incoming weapons.

"Shinn!" Rey called, but then, he had a sudden flash in his mind.

On the Mendeleev, Alex Strassmeier, a person who resembled in the looks department much like Yzak Joule, however black hair, had the same feeling. "This could prove interesting." he admitted, as his GuAIZ R's mono eye flashed. "Lia, this is Alex, I'm heading out." he mentioned, as he wore a black version of the ZAFT flight uniform, with silver as the secondary color on the uniform.

The Mendeleev's catapult fired, sending the GuAIZ R, into space, to do battle.

* * *

Armory One: Launch Bay

"_Attention all personnel, as of now, LHM-EB01 Minerva's id code, has become Valid, now, Minerva Launch Sequence is in progress!_" the voice radioed, as it was indeed, as the Minerva began to lower from its secured location, to the lower area of Armory One. "_The Alerts of A-55, and M-6 are announced, Damage control, all teams stand by._" the voice ordered. "Teams 2 and 5, prepare for possible hull ruptures, gate control online." the voice continued, as the bridge crew, watched as they lower themselves, from their view of inside the colony.

Meanwhile, Luna led the three newcomers, with several soldiers behind them, all ZAFT green. "Is this ship evacutating?" Ahmed questioned, hearing the alarms going off. "Man the damage must be worst then I thought." he added.

Cagalli looked grim, as she remembered Heliopolis, "This is getting worst and worst." Cagalli admitted, as the group walked down the hall, to the infirmary.

Just then "Minerva is now launching, all personnel, go to condition Red, repeat, condition red announced!" Meyrin's voice called out.

"Condition Red?" Ahmed questioned, as all he knew was red was bad, and that he has only heard about level one battle stations.

"The ship is going into combat." Athrun answered him.

"All remaining pilots, gather in the briefing room." Meyrin continued, as soldiers ran by Cagalli, and them.

"Is this ship going into battle!?" Athrun asked, realizing what he just answered.

Cagalli turned to him, "Athrun!" she told him, almost in a tone for him to calm down, however Ahmed went a bit wide eyed.

"Athrun?" Luna questioned, turning to them. 'As in, the famed pilot used by the Justice?' she thought.

* * *

Armory One Space:

Alex came in, as he fired at the Testament, however unlike Rey, Alex's cockpit was wide open. "Can't trust the Mobile suits eyes this time." he admitted, as he fired at the machine.

"Argh, you are so annoying!" the Testament's pilot called out, as the two horns on the machines head fired at the GuAIZ, however missed, as Alex dodged the attack. He then fired at the mobile suit skimming the right leg of the machine with a beam of emerald death.

While at the same time, Sagira clashed her beam tomahawk against the beam saber used by the Aneritto Blitz, "Just who is this Person?" Shaai questioned. "Its pushing the Blitz back, and this is the most advanced Machine they have built thus far!" she growled.

Sagira, was forcing the machine back, and then lost its connection, as Blitz, went back, and brought up, both of its large beam cannons, and the two smaller ones, and opened her missile pods. "Uh Oh!" she called out, as the Zaphyr's Remote weapon pods sprawled out, and made a net of beams acting as a shield for her, as the weapons hit it.

Back with the others, the silver GuAIZ, dodged a beam pistol attack, or rather beam shorty rifle. Alex flipped his machine upside down to the red mobile suit, and fired a pair of slugs from his hip mounted railguns. The slugs hit the Testament, right on the mark, however it was unphased. "Ok, confirmed, it does have phase shift." Alex said in a monotone. "For now on, its beam weapons only." he admitted, as he began to go in, drawing a beam saber from his machines shield.

The pilot of Testament smirked, "Well well, you choose to die up close, fine by me!" he called out, as he raced for the GuAIZ, with a giant claw forming over the left arm of the mobile suit.

"Psyched yeah." Alex told himself, as he brought up his beam rifle in his machine's off hand, and fired, the beam struck the Testament's head, turning it into nothing more then vapor, and melted metal.

"Argh, you jackass, you . . .!" he called out.

"Return to the ship 0984 return at once." came his captains voice.

"OR what?" he questioned, as on Asgard.

Matisse Aducarf smirked. "Then, prepare to be abandoned." she told him, just then the pilot froze, and turned, heading back to the ship. In reality, the pilot was part of the extended program, and was given his own block word, to make him submit, however not as badly as the others under Neo's command.

Speaking of which, the Exus flew by the silver GuAIZ R. "What the?" Alex questioned, as the Exus flew passed him.

Neo smirked, "Guess I'll have to catch this one." he told himself, as his four gunbarrels detached, and encircled the Impulse.

Just then, as the cockpit closed on the GuAIZ R, Alex raced behind him. "He must be planning on taking the Strike Knockoff as well." he said. "I think the Earth Forces already have enough of those now anyways." he said, firing.

Neo got his sudden flash, as he dodged the beam attacks. "Hmm, so this one is better then the others." Neo admitted, as he dodged the beams of the mobile suit. Alex soon found himself in a web, as he dodged the beams from the multiple Exus gunbarrels.

Alex smirked a bit, "He's good." he added.

"Strassmeier!" Shinn called as he flew to help him.

While Rey in his ZAKU Phantom, finally got control back, as the virus just vanished. The ZAKU Phantom, then went right for the mobile armor. "Shinn!" he called out.

Behind him, the Girty Lue, and Asgard appeared, ready to help their commander, while only the Nazca was there, waiting for a battle.

But things would not be like that for long, as the Minerva lowered into space, engines going at full power. "As she gave victory to the Athen's, lets see her show true power, in defending our world, Minerva, battle ready!" Talia called out, as the newest warship of ZAFTs, version, and equal to the legendary Archangel Class ships.

* * *

A/N: Wow, Chaotic so far, and already over a 10,000 word chapter. The Gundams Stolen, METEO Blitz appears, and fights off the Zephyr ZAKU. Alex Strassmeier coming in, defeating one of the legendary first generation Gundams ZAFT had created number 12 Testament, and drove it off. Asgard and Girty Lue, ready to do combat, with Mendeleev, and the Minerva.

Destiny is off to a good start so far, I think, let me know what you all think


	3. Chapter 03: Black as Knight

Chapter 03: Black as Knight

* * *

Neo Roanoke, moved his Exus, through a mirage of beams being fired by both the Impulse, and the GuAIZ R, and several others that has just joined up with them both being Rey Za Burrel, and other GuAIZ R's. However, Neo has had a lot of training simulations, and actual experience in using his type of mobile armor, as the gunbarrels detached, and four of them emitting their own beam sabers from the sides. Alex dodged one, however one of his allies were not so lucky. The blade of the saber from the gunbarrel severed the main Torso from the GuAIZ R's Legs.

Alex dodged the incoming beams from different directions, until in one direction exploded. Rey's ZAKU Phantom was the one that did it, turning the Barrel to scrap. The remaing three then went for the Impulse, "Those others are not really that important, we should capture this one as well, for my own use." he mused, as the beams emmitted going after the Impulse, however Shinn was good enough not to get hit, but not good enough to strike back, despite having mock battles with Sagira, and Courtney, who was once the pilot of the Chaos.

"Shinn!" Rey called out, as a beam went right for the Impulse's core Splendor, where its pilot was located, however the Phantom got into the path, its shield blocking the attack.

"Rey!" Shinn called out surprised.

Rey cued his radio, "Shinn, what are you doing?" he questioned with concern. "If you zone out, you are nothing more then a target!" he told him.

The Exus dodged another attack, as the silver GuAIZ R, tried to shoot down the main flyer, as taking that out, will stop the multidirectional attacks. Alex Strassmeier, like Neo, and Rey hold a rather high standard of spatial awarness, which was high enough for others like him, to sense him. "This pilot." Neo thought, fighting the GuAIZ R, one on one. "Even with that outdated machine, he keeps up with me, do I know him, no can't." Neo concluded. "Perhaps I may get to meet him someday, that is if neither of us die here." he thought. "I doubt he will live long enough."

Alex on the other hand, dodged the other two beams, as he returned fire at the Exus. Alex, was calm and almost emotionless as he fought, waiting for the right moment's to attack, and when not to. "Two senses, that means that two of these people are like me." Alex thought to himself. "And I have no doubt my opponent here, is one." he added. The Black Knight, known as the Spider dodged a railgun slug, from the Exus itself. Unlike Impulse, his machine had no phase shift armor, a downside, however it is an upside as well, giving his machine a longer operation time then a non Nuclear Gundam. After the Railgun passed him, he returned fire with a pair of his own. "Unlike number Twelve, you don't have phase shift."

Neo quickly dodged the attack, as he charged right on past the mobile suit, only to be shot at from behind by the older mobile suit. "You sure are a persistent one." he told himself, as he went into a barrel role.

Meanwhile, Sagira had her Zephyr ZAKU clash beam tomahawk with the beam sword of the METEO arm of the Aneritto Blitz of Shaai's. "Just who is this?" Shaai wondered, as her stronger machine began to force the mobile suit back. Sagira's machine however had something hidden for itself, as the DRAGOON's moved into a position, and fired their thrusters, giving the mobile suit more power to its thrust, forcing the stealth use mobile suit. The two machines were in a deadlock, as the thrusters on both were being in equal capacity.

Sagira, scowled as she looked at her monitors, "This mobile suit is actually keeping up with you Zephyr?" she questioned. "Not while I pilot you." she said forcing herself back, causing the blade of the METEO pack to slash in nothingness. With that, her DRAGOON's sprawled around her, and fired all in one direction.

Shaai saw this, and activated her machines shields from her Maraolos offensive shields systems, Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflection systems. The green beams bent around the woman's Blitz like mobile suit. After the beams stopped the METEO pack fired its missiles at the mobile suit. "I believe this will a good addition for the commander to use." she admitted, emitting two beam swords, and flew towards the ZAKU. Sagira saw the beams coming, and went down, having the beam go over her machines head, and then to the right, as the right beam of the METEO unit nearly hit the shoulder shield. With this, the Zephyr ZAKU sped forward, shoulder shield, smashing into the Gundam's chest. "Oww, that wasn't good." she admitted.

"Well, this is surely good." Sagira said with a smile, until her machine got an alert. "What the?" she questioned.

Behind her, two dark green mobile suits appeared, they were the Nuclear Dagger Ninja's firing their beam rifles. The Zephyr quickly stopped attacking the Zephyr ZAKU, to dodge the incoming beams. "Damn I am really hating Colloid particles." With that, six pods left her machine, and went for the N Dagger N's. The two machines dodged the attacks, even if they are grunts, they are still much like the original.

Just then, one blew up, from two beams that went through the Torso. Just then, something in the shape that was the same as Chao's mobile armor form came through space. It was ZAFT's only Mobile Armor, the Proto Chaos. With that, its two gunpods reattached to the armor. Inside, the blonde haired, Courtney Heirmous flew right on pass them. Jess Rabbles OutFrame not far behind it, shooting the battle from inside his machine.

The Proto Chaos flew infront of the Zephyr ZAKU. "Commander Marusu, I'm here to help defend this place." Courtney told her.

Sagira smirked, "So, Chaos' test pilot has arrived." she told herself then hitting the radio. "I get the black Blitz, you get that last green one." she told him.

Courtney nodded, "Right." he said, racing towards the machine, all four gunpods firing in a circular motion. While Sagira, took a beam to her shoulder shield, which did not activate its second function. Instead she returned fire, with two beams from the left and right of the Blitz.

With that, the shield that was hit, ejected her beam tomahawk again, as she grasped it, and threw it towards the Aneritto Blitz. Shaai tried to dodge, however the beam severed half of the giant engine on the mobile suits back, turning it into scrap, and the tomahawk floating into space. "Damn it." Shaai notioned.

Neo took notice, "Shaai." he said calmly, as he dodged a pair of beams coming from both the White ZAKU Phantom, and silver GuAIZ R. "These two. . ." he began, as he dodged the beam, and fired, however his shot destroyed a GuAIZ R, that came from the Mendeleev.

"Burrel, take him from Orange side, I'll take Indigo." Alex ordered, as he flew up, firing away with his beam rifle, only being dodged by the mobile armor. "This is not right, a mobile suit is in all aspects, superior to a Mobile Armor." he noted, as he dodge a pair of double beams from the pods.

Rey nodded, as he went to the right hand side of the mobile armor and fired, having the machine dodge, and the Exus dodged again.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

"Fire Control systems are all green, Minerva's stations are all ready." Arthur called out, as he was looking over the assault ships data information.

Talia nodded, "We need to know what our foe is now, go for a wide scan of all ships in the vicinity, find out where our mobile suits are!" she ordered.

Burt turned his head, "Two unknown ships are detected, one at Indigo fifty three, Mark 22 Bravo! Distance 150" he finished.

Durandal seemed quite surprised, "So they have two ships out here?" he questioned. "Must be quite good ships to be able to get this close to a PLANT." he added. "So they are the mother ships."

Talia just continued to look out the bridge viewport. "Input their data into the database. From now on, they will be known as Bogey, refer to each as bogey one, or two." she ordered.

"In the same area." Meyrin the communications and mobile suit supervisor, the red headed Meyrin Hawke began. "Sector One fifty seven, Mark eighty, Alpha, Impulse, ZAKU and Zephyr are engaging enemy forces. Two Machines!" she called out.

"Are you able to contact them?" Talia asked the girl.

Meyrin shook her head. "Sorry mam, Negative on that. Radio Interference is too, severe. I am unable to contact any three of them." she finished.

Talia got a stern look on her face as she began to get worried. "What are their enemy, and do we have any allies in that area?" she questioned.

"The Mendeleev is currently engaged, its top pilot is out there now, the four units of ours are now engaging a new Mobile suit, along with. . . a Mobile Armor!" she called out.

* * *

Outside Alex dodge the several beams that were being fired upon him from what was left of the Exus gunbarrels, as the lone mobile armor continued to fire death all around him. "If only I had some of these, then I'd show him how to really use those things." he admitted, that was when his eyes widened a bit, as two of the Gunbarrels came at him, with their beam sabers spread out, trying to bisect him.

That was when Rey's ZAKU Phantom came in, and fired two shots at the main ship, only for Neo to ease on the throttle having the beam miss him, infront, as Rey fired where Neo was going to be. The Impulse was alone watching the fight, "Rey, Strassmeier!" he called drawing a beam saber, and heading for the three way fight.

"No, Asuka stay back!" Alex called out, however Neo noticed the last G-Weapon, and had the pods go after Shinn instead, as the beams fired at the machine. Shinn was not as good, as the other two, do to the fact he was not like his opponent, or other comrades. He was able to stop the beams from hitting him directly, but one grazed the ankle of the Impulse. With the statistics of the Impulse's Frame with the ankle turning yellow on Sagira's screen.

"Shinn, not now." she whispered, dodging a strike, but had to block a beam cannon blast. However the golden shield glistened, as the beam hit, a few moments later, the beam reflected back.

"What a cheap trick." Shaai said with sarcasm, as she dodged her own beam attack. She then emitted her beam sword, and flew towards the Zephyr ZAKU. Sagira though, flew upwards, and fired off two of her DRAGOONs along with her beam rifle, which destroyed one pod of missiles on the mobile suit, however the other two beams missed. "Me Damaged? Just great, Auel will have fun with this one." she snorted.

Sagira smirked, as her DRAGOON's reattached to her pack to recharge, and moved in to attack with her other hand which held her beam tomahawk, and came down with a vertical strike, only to miss the black Gundam, which phase out of existence do to Mirage Colloid. "So that technology, I should have known." she smirked, wondering where the black machine would strike from next.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

Talia looked out the viewport and nodded. "We will attack the ships, to give their machines a reason to retreat." she began. "Lower the bridge, all crew to battlestations!" she ordered. With that, the bridge began to lower into a more reinforced area. "Our Course, Indigo Delta, increase thrust by twenty percent!" she continued, and now defenses, "Ready Signal Flares, and anti beam cartridges." she called as the bridge touched down, in a dark room, where the ships helmsman and Fire Control officer, were stationed. The FCS Chen Jian Yee, and Malik Yarbirds the helmsman, waited for their further orders. "Arthur, hurry up, and take your position!" she ordered, as Trine was still looking over Meyrin's shoulder.

"Yes Mam!" he said snapping back to attention. He may be Talia's aide, but he lacked her experience in a battle ship. "Launcher Eight, load missile tubes one through four with Neidhart Missiles, Tristan one and two, Isolde, activate now!" he called as the weapons began to get ready to fire. "Our Target is to go after Bogey One." he ordered.

"Contact the Mendeleev if you can Meyrin." Talia ordered her.

"Right." Meyrin began, as she tried to contact the ship, "Captain, I got one, sending to screen now." Meyrin told her.

Lia Ramius face appeared, "Talia, good to see you, so the Minerva has launched, I think we may need your help." Lia admitted. "Send bow down twenty percent, Maximum thrust!" she ordered, as the Mendeleev went into a nose dive, as Asgard's Gottfrieds blasted over the ship.

"Captain Ramius, allow us to handle the other ship, you can handle that one can you not?" Talia asked.

Ramius nodded, "Yes Gladys, we can handle this one, just keep that other one off of my thrusters." Lia told her, as the screen went black.

Talia nodded, "Proceed to engage Bogey One." Talia ordered.

Durandal looked over to her, "Excuse me captain, not to be rude, but shouldn't we be trying to rescue our own machines first?" he asked.

Talia nodded, "We are doing that sir." she told him turning to him. "By attacking the Mother ships, their forces will need to return, so they can live to fight another day." she concluded.

* * *

Battle:

The Exus did a barrel role past the silver GuAIZ R, and the said machine blocked the incoming blade of the Exus' Gunbarrel's beam saber. "Well, your plan was good, keeping ZAFT's last two machines, my peche." Neo smirked, as he fired beams from his remaining Gunbarrel's, which showered over the GuAIZ R, however they stopped, as the ZAKU Phantom began to open fire. "Argh, you again, when will you just go away?" he asked.

Rey just stared at his monitor, keeping his own cool, as he replace his energy clip in his beam rifle, and opened fire some more. Alex on the other hand, moved and fired, but to be blocked by the Aneritto Blitz, which took off once again, as the Zephyr came on through. "Commander, I think these four are a bit to much for us, today." Shaai called, as she got to his machine, with the two of them, looking at the four enemies.

With the group, Sagira just stared them down. "Everyone, how is your power?" she asked them all.

"I still have fifty percent of mine." Alex told her, in calm voice, as his Machine floated not far from the Impulse. "What about you kid?" he asked.

Shinn just got a snarl like look. "I am almost out, and Don't call me Kid!!" he shouted back.

"Undisciplined kid." Alex snorted, as he looked over at Rey's Machine. "How about you?" he questioned.

Rey took a quick look, "I'm almost out, we need to end this soon. Commander what about you?" he asked the only female of the quad group.

"I'm still good, but my DRAGOON's are running low on power themselves." she added, as the Zephyr ZAKU not being Nuclear powered which is a must for the DRAGOON units, instead a few extra battery packs were found within the Blossom Packs backpack. But they only provide power to the DRAGOON units. "Well now, it seems the Minerva, is up and running." she pointed out, as she began to pick up the Minerva's ship ID code.

* * *

Asgard:

"Mam, we are detecting heat source, its a battle ship, barring, 00154, its heading for the Girty Lue!" the electronics warefare officer informed his boss.

Matisse Aducarf turned to him, "The new one?" she questioned.

"Yes mam, its the new warship, that they planned on unveiling tomorrow." he told her.

"Bastards, their new ship at a time like this." she cursed. "Contact Ian, we need to forumlate a plan against this new foe." she told him.

* * *

Girty Lue:

Ian looked at the main monitor, which showed a closeup, of ZAFT's warship the Minerva, as to his left, was a closeup, of the Black Nazca, the Mendeleev. "So, it's the new battleship." he noted.

"Yes, it is." Matisse, said via comlink.

"I see, Lady Aducarf, take care of the black Nazca, we will handle this new ship." Ian told her, as he sat calmly in his chair. "Ten Degrees to Starboard. Increase thrust by thirty percent. Prepare Igelstellungs!" he commanded. He then turned, to his mobile weapon observation officer, "What about the Exus, and Blitz?" he questioned.

* * *

Outside, Sagira and Neo began to dance with their own beams against each other, however Sagira using her energy sparringly, only sending out four of her units, which exchanged fore with Neo's neither one hitting their mark.

The three others, were going after the Blitz, still in its Meteo package, however, with the three machines, after her at once, she was only defending, that was until she got under the Impulse, and manage to cut the right leg off. "Damn it!" Shinn called out, as his machine's status, having its leg, lose its color, indicating the leg was gone.

"Calm down Shinn." Rey told him.

"Its only the leg so far." Alex assured, as the two Silver/white Machines, fired at the same time, only to have their beams bend away. "Must be that colloid based system, the Earth Forces made up for Shani's machine." Alex concluded, as another of his beams bent away, then having himself block the incoming beam.

With that, one of Sagira's DRAGOON's scrapped one of Neo's Gunbarrel's into Shrapnel. "Damn. . ." he cursed. "This person is good, guess I'm getting a little too greedy today." he added. "And greed does not bring about the best results." he finished. "Shaai, its time, we're leaving." he told her.

"Oh, but I was having fun, and are we not suppose to bring back those machines?" she asked.

Neo smirked, "We got three out of five, we won here today." he told her, as the Exus, with two gunbarrels, left flew towards the Girty Lue, while at the same time, the Aneritto Blitz, took off the same.

"But I was starting to have fun." she told him, as her Machine went under Mirage Colloid.

Neo smirked, "Well dear, we will have fun with them again, in the future, because if I am right, they will be coming after us." he noted.

As the two spoke, the four Machine's stopped, and watched as their foes left, the four different machines, hovered there. With that, the four Machines took notice of signal flares, from their respective ships. Rey, was the first to speak about it, "The Minerva?" he questioned, as he saw the ship.

Shinn breathed heavily, from his first real combat, fight "A retreat signal. . . but why?" he wondered.

"Your energy is low Shinn, its time to head back." Sagira told him, as she turned, and went for the ship.

"Damn, and they are in our grasps too." Shinn moaned.

"Orders are orders Shinn." Rey told him, as he followed Sagira, and soon did Rey.

"So the kid can follow orders." Alex noted, as he went to follow them.

* * *

Ship Battle:

"Neidhart Fire!" Arthur yelled, as the Mierva fired its missiles.

"Fire Beam Cannons now!" Lia ordered, as the Mendeleev, fired its pair of beam cannons at Asgard.

"Evasive Maneuvers!" Matisse, and Ian roared at the same time, as the Asgard, flew to the side, to have the twin beams pass on by, while the Girty Lue, turned slightly and fired its underside Igelstellungs, to destroy the incoming Neidhart Missiles.

"Target their Engines!" Talia ordered, from within the Minerva, as the ship flew across space.

Lia on the other hand, went for something else, "Send Decoy attack, fire Missiles at Vector six, then maneuver, and fire our beam cannons at their underbelly!" she ordered, as the Mendeleev's VLS missiles fired, heading to the above area of the ship, as the ship itself went down.

"Evade that!" Matisse ordered, as the ship moved, firing its CIWs at the Missiles, while dodgeing the pair of cannons.

* * *

The Minerva on the other hand, fired its Isolde, the slug weapon of the ship, as the three shots went for the Girty Lue, which just opened its hangar's to retreive both the Exus, and Blitz, with the bungee cables. "The Exus. . ." the soldier began, as the ship shook from the Isolde's detonation rounds exploded. "And Blitz have just arrive." he finished.

"Lee, inform Matisse, we are retreating!" Neo ordered, still in his machine's cockpit.

Lee nodded on screen, "Increase thrusters, to maximum!" Lee Ordered, as with that, the Girty Lue, and Asgard began to take flight, to get away, from its two fast pursuer of ships.

* * *

Minerva:

Burt, informed his command about the situation, "Bogey One and Two are retreating, Bearing Yellow 71 Alpha!" he informed them.

"What about our Machines?" Talia asked Meyrin.

"They are returning." Meyrin told her, "Commander Strassmeier, is asking to come aboard." she added.

"Let him." Talia told her. "No need for feeble squabbles about what he is doing right now." she admitted, as the four Machines began to land inside the Minerva. "Join with the Mendeleev, and have weapons target Bogey One and Two, we will combine our forces, against their ships." she ordered everyone. "Set course to follow them, increast thrust by fourty percent!" she added.

With that, the Minerva fired its Tristan's and Isolde's at the Girty Lue, while beside it, the Mendeleev fired its beam cannons at the foe ships. However, both the Girty Lue, and Asgard went in opposite directions to dodge the onslaught of beams.

* * *

On the Girty Lue, Neo came onto the bridge, not far followed by Shaai, who was wearing a strapless Blue shirt, and her mask, along with a pair of black pants. "Commanders." Ian said, turning around.

"Sorry, but we seem to have stuck around for to long." Neo told Ian, coming over.

Shaai nodded, "Besides, this party is getting boring, lets leave." she told them, going over to an empty station, and putting on a headset, while Neo went over to Ian.

"Enemy is closing in!" a soldier called. "Barring Blue 0, Distance, One Ten!" he informed them.

Ian leaned back, "Both of them, are rather fast ships." Ian concluded, "The Nazca, and this new one." he added.

"Captain, incoming Missiles!" a soldier called out.

"Evade to Port, return Fire!" Ian ordered, as the rear CIWs took out the missiles, while the ship, went in that direction.

Neo grimaced, as the explosions were nearby the ship, "Jettison and detonated both the Starboard and Port side propellante tanks!" he ordered. "We can get rid of the wings too." he added.

"Have Matisse do the same, the bigger the better, with two ships on our tails." Ian added, trusting in his commander's orders.

Shaai smiled, "As you wish sir." she told him, hitting the buttons at a pace, of what only a coordinator could. "Time for a shot to the face." she added.

"Helmsman, at the same time, steer thirty five degrees to port, and role ten degrees!" Neo ordered, as he looked straight ahead.

* * *

Within a few moments, the two tanks were jettisoned, floating in space behind the ship, as Asgard, the purple version of the Girty Lue, did the exact same thing, and began to target them with the rear mounted Igelstellungs. While the Tristan beam cannons, and Nazca's Beam cannons still fired missing the ships and tanks.

* * *

On the Mendeleev, Lia wondered what they were doing, as the tanks floated there. "Damn, they are using them as Mines! Raise bow by forty percent, full reverse thrust!" she ordered.

On the Minerva, "Bogey One and two just jettisoned portions of their hull's." With that they saw the same thing, Lia did.

"Hold your fire!" Talia ordered. "Ten degree's starboard! Full Speed!" she commanded, as Malik did just that, moving the ship out of the direct path of the four tanks.

Soon, all four tanks exploded, not far from either of the ZAFT ships, earning screams, from both crews, as they felt the vibrations, while at the same time, both the Girty Lue, and Asgard went under Mirage Colloid.

* * *

Down in the Infirmary, as Cagalli was being patched up, Ahmed slammed into the wall. As he caught Cagalli who was heading that way "Damn." he called.

"What the hell is going on?" Athrun wondered, as he grabbed ahold of the handle above him.

* * *

In the Hangar:

Alex and Sagira, grabbed ahold of a railing, as the ship vibrated, whlie Rey picked up a communication phone. "What is going on?" he questioned the phone. "Bridge, what is going on?" he tried connecting. "Dammit." he said, as he got no answer.

"Shit." Shinn called as he held on.

"_Each Station, report your status!"_

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

"Bart, what's the position of the Enemy Ships?" Talia questioned.

Bart worked hard, "Captain, give me a moment, that explosion fried our sensors!" he told her.

"Activate CIWs, and anti beam Deph Charges, if they are still here, we need our defenses up, they'll be targeting us next." she informed the bridge crew.

"I found their trail." Burt began. "Red Eighty Eight, Mark Six, Charlie!" he called out. "Distance 500, they are pulling away." he said, wondering, "Are they actually going to get away?" he questioned, as the bridge's hatch opened, with Rey coming in, and immediately took notice of Chairman Durandal, sitting there.

"Chairman." Rey whispered, as he saw the man just looking at his adopted son.

Talia touched her forehead, "I have to hand it to them, getting away, with such a move." she admitted. "Such an unorthodox manner."

Durandal nodded, 'Hmm, I wonder, does Sagira know about these people?' he wondered, thinking to himself. "They seem to be a tough opponent." he admitted.

Talia turned to him, "All the more reason not to let them get away." she told him, turning her chair to the chairman. "We can't let those units get into the hands, of the Atlantic Federation, or that of Blue Cosmos." she told him.

"Yes of course." Durandal replied, as he thought on things, about the attack, and just a day before the unveiling, and who could of done it.

She nodded, "Even though sir, I believe Lia, would agree, that you cannot disembark at this point, is that, even with you here, we should give chase to the two vessels we had just fought." she admitted. "If that is alright with your Chairman?" she questioned him.

The Chairman just gave her a light smile, tilting his head. "Please, Captain, just pretend I am not even here, this is your ship after all." he told her. "If we do not give chase, we will be pouring Gasoline onto this spark, which would turn into a blazzing inferno, if we wait to long." he told them, as he had earned the look of all the bridge crew. "Currently, our Prime directive and top priority is the capture, or destruction of those stolen units."

Talia nodded, "Of course sir." she told him. "Meyrin, contact the Mendeleev, we are heading out, the Chairman, will be watching our first performance with this ship first hand." she ordered. "Malik, alter course, to chase those two ships, and have the Mendeleev, keep up with us." she ordered as well. "As of now, this ship will continue on course, and its pursuit of Bogey One, and Two!" she informed everyone, "Bearing Yellow, Alpha Engines at maximum thrust!" she commanded.

"Bearing Alpha Yellow, Engines at full." The helmsman Malik relayed, as soon, the Minerva, and Mendeleev began to go at full thrust, after their two intended targets.

* * *

Ship in General:

"_Notifying all Ship personnel, this ship, and the Mendeleev, will be pursueing, both Bogey One and Two, even with our unexpected Maiden battle."_

As down in the hangar, Sagira, came from in her Core Splendor, "So they are chasing it?" she questioned, as she floated out. "Madd, keep working on the Mobile Suits." she ordered, as rather her pilots unfiorm, she was in a scadley dressed Red Uniform, with no shoulders, just straps around her upper arms, and white Gloves up to her elbows, and a Faith Symbol on her left wrist.

"Yes mam." he said. "Alright, hurry up and get these things fixed, we will likley need them, in the upcoming sorties." he ordered, his tech crew.

"_This Mission is of the upmost importance, work to the best of your abilities to achieve success in this shps first campaign." _Arthur continued, as in the Hall, Alex, wearing a black version of the ZAFT uniform, with a gray for the shoulder and chest plate, while his Black Knight helmet underneath his arm.

He smirked, as he continued on, "So, they are going after them, Lia probably is not far behind them then." he added.

* * *

Bridge:

"Raise the Bridge to its normal position, and go to condition Yellow, until the situation changes." She continued. With that, the crew began to relay the message, as the bridge began to rise again, "Please sir, you can get rest, using the captains quarters, sir." she told the Chairman. He looked at her curiously, "Even with both the Nazca and Minerva as fast ships, the enemy vessels are also quite fast, and have had a head start. We probably, have some time, until we can catch up with them, so you should get some rest." she told him. She then turned to the ZAFT pilot that was among them, "Rey, please guide the Chairman, to the proper quarters." she ordered.

"Yes." he said, as he turned to the man.

Durandal nodded, "Also, please inform, miss Marusu, to come meet with me." Durandal, told Talia, as the captain nodded, wondering why he asked to meet with the Mobile Suit commander.

"_Captain." _Came Lunamaria Hawke's voice over the intercom, and visual image on the display screen.

"What is it?" Talia asked her.

Luna nodded, as she held a paper in hand, "_Because of our small battle, I'm late in reporting this. Two ZAKU Warriors came aboard, one with Gunner Equipment, and we discovered, that the two units, were being used by civilians, while we were launching._" She confirmed to her captain.

"Civilians?" Talia questioned.

"Yes mam, we restrained them, as soon as they touched down." she told her, "One of them named them selves, as the Orb Union, Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha, and her two Bodyguards, They've requested treatment, for her wound, and to meet with the Chairman." she finished.

"Orbs Representative?" Talia questioned.

Durandal was surprised as well, "So all three of them made it on the ship as well?" he questioned.

"Yes, and during the battle captain, we have dressed lady Athha's wound." Lunamaria noted.

"Alright Lunamaria. Please escort them to the officers lounge." Talia told her, as Luna nodded, with the screen going black. "Guess things will be changeing." she commented, as Talia just nodded.

* * *

Minerva: Officers Lounge

Athrun, Ahmed, Cagalli, and Lunamaria, had gotten to the officers lounge, as the three civilians sat down. "Ahh man that was bad." Ahmed said, as he layed back on the seat he had taken, and kicked off his shoes, and layed on the couch like seat.

Cagalli, had her hands together with her elbows on her knees, as she nodded. "I agree, last time I seen something that bad was. . ." she began.

"Heliopolis." Athrun finished for her, as he then heard the door begin to open, with him looking over in that direction. The door opened, and soon came Alex Strassmeier still in his pilots uniform, of black, courtesy of his position as the second Knight. "Alex." Athrun said surprised, as the other three occupants turned to see him. Lunamaria, gave an immediate salute, to the newcomer.

"Well its been a while." Alex admitted, seeing him, and turned to the lavender haired girl. He returned her salute, "Alex Strassmeier of the Ramius team, mother ship Mendeleev." Alex reported to her. "I was told to be here to meet with Captain Gladys'" he told her.

Lunamaria nodded, and returned to a more comfortable position. Soon, Alex noticed that she did not wear the standard military skirt in her uniform. "Yeah, I'm assigned to keep an eye on each of you." she said sarcasticly. "I just hope my ZAKU is fixed soon, as we are going after Bogey One and Two." she admitted.

Alex let out a hard to break ice smirk, when she said that in such a tone. "I see you are eager to fight this new foe." he commented, as he floated over. "However, I do have some information about our foes, which I will tell everyone that is coming here."

Cagalli just looked over, "Information about the attackers?" she asked.

Alex turned to her, and nodded some confirmation to her. "Yes M'lady." he told her, in a tone that could creep someone out beyond belief. Just then, the sound of the door opening behind them, as Talia Gladys, and Gilbert Durandal. "So the Chairman is indeed on the ship." Alex said in his normal tone, but in reality was quite surprised.

Soon, both Alex and Luna gave a Salute to the higher up officer Talia. "You both can stand down now." she told them, as Ahmed just continued to lay back.

Durandal came over to Cagalli, "Miss Athha, I should apologize, for everything you have just been put through." Durandal apologized to the Orb Noble.

Cagalli nodded, "Don't worry, I have my fare share of battles." she told him, as he nodded. "I know Alex has some info to share about this foe, but do you know of anything about them?" she asked him.

Durandal shook his head no, "I am sorry but we have no information." he informed her, "However, we must stay ontop of this situation." he told her.

She nodded, "Yes, we fought and lost too many, during what this could lead to." she told him, as Ahmed nodded, agreeing with the girl he care so much for.

"Yes, I have to agree on that Cagalli." he told her, as he turned to the member of the Black Knights. "Well, representative of the Mendeleev, and the Rondo Mina Sahaku Black Knights." he stated. "Please enlighten us, about these people we are currently chasing." the chairman told him.

Alex nodded, as he went over to a screen, and inserted a data disc, and activated what was on it. "This is information, that I did not acquire myself." he admitted, "This info, was retrieved in the Black Boxes of two fellow members of the Black Knights."

Soon came up one of the foes, which was the new blitz. "This Machine as we saw earlier." He began as the second image came up with its special pack. "Is a new mobile weapon, we have classified as Blitz Two, do to its resemblance to the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, once piloted by ZAFT Red Coat, now Junk Guild Member Nicol Amalfi." he began. "Do to what it seems, is that the Machine is equipped with Mirage Colloid, and seems to have the same defenceive abilities, as that of my fellow Black Knight Shani's own machine." he told them, as a small video played, showing the Machine bend beams away from itself.

Cagalli, remembered the battle of Orb, and clips of Kira having so much trouble against Shani, do to the said system, Alex refered to. "Is it Earth Forces?" she asked.

"Unconfirmed." he told her. "The next is this." he told them, as he shot an image of the Girty Lue, appearing, just as it snatched up the Double X's METEOR unit. "From this here, we have pin pointed that, the equipment package the Blitz Two, now uses, is a new Striker pack, derived from the METEOR's specs." he confirmed.

Ahmed gulped hearing that, as he remembered those things power, when Athrun and Kira used them, during the final battle of the last war. "Are you serious? How modified is it?" he asked.

"Scaled down." Alex told him, as Luna was taking this all in. "All in all, this Machine is a heavily modified Blitz, with more offensive power, and defensive abilities." He noted, changing the screen, to the Testament. "This was taken with the previous battle." he began.

"Number Twelve." Luna admitted, studying the Machine back at the Academy.

Rey nodded in agreement. "That would be it." he commented.

Alex nodded, "We have received reports of the machine of being taken by the Earth Alliance, however now, this group, showing only mobile suit designs, of the Earth Forces." he commented. "With this, we can only assume that they are with the said group." he added. "Now this." he said, showing the image, of Bogey One and Two. "Are the two ships, the blue one, has only been seen, twice, and this battle was the first time, the dark one, had been seen." he commented. "We can assume, that the stolen mobile suits are onboard the first one, and the second likley has more powerful Earth Forces Designs, within its hull." he confirmed.

Talia nodded, "So, even with the Mendeleev, helping us out, this will be a fight, that will be quite difficult for all of us." she commented.

"Yes Captain Gladys. However, this is all the info I have." he told them.

Athrun nodded, "Sure is better then what we had." He concurred, as Alex took out his information.

Alex looked over at the body guard and nodded. "This concludes my report Chairman, Captain." he told them both.

Talia nodded, "It was good of you to share it with us." she told him, as Durandal nodded.

He then stood up, earning a look of surprise from Cagalli. "Well that is enough, about this for now." he announced, "Captain, how about we give each of these four a tour of the ship." he noted.

"But Sir, do you think its wise to show a couple of civilian's the ship?" she asked. She looked at Alex, "I can accept, Strassmeier here, but them?" she asked, as she looked at the three members of Orb.

Durandal nodded, "Well, they are on the ship now, and it would help them, so they don't get lost on here." he told her. "Besides, we have nothing to hide from them, they have already been brought into this mess." he added.

Talia, did not want to go into a verbal argument with the chairman and conceded. "Very well." she told them. "Rey, please come with the Chairman and I, in giving them a tour of the ship." she told the blonde haired pilot.

"Mam." he said in a salute.

Talia then looked over to Lunamaria, "Miss Hawke, you can have some off time, do as you wish." Talia told her.

"Yes, thank you mam." she told the captain with a salute, and left the room.

* * *

Girty Lue:

Soon, after saying good night to his love, Shaai, who had fallen asleep in her and Neo's quarters, he came back onto the bridge. "Now, that was one hell of a fight." Neo said coming onto the bridge. "It sure did tire, Shaai, out offly fast." he admitted.

Ian nodded, "So it seems commander." he admitted, as both ships flew not far from each other. A good distance ,to prevent a collision even when needed to Evade. "What of, the pilots?" he asked.

"Sleeping like little babies in their cribs." Neo informed him, as he floated behind his own chair. "Everything is fine with them, besides one thing." he added, as he looked at Ian. "Auel, used Stellar's black word, and well, you know what that means."

"Is it wise, we use people like them on the battlefield?" Ian asked, as he looked ahead.

Neo shrugged, "I don't know, but at least these three are better then the first bunch, at least these ones can follow orders, and are harder to heal." he told the guy, as the last part, was refering to, the Black Knight former Druggie.

"But are they better then the ones in South America?" Ian asked. "Those three their fell too one M1 Astray."

Neo shrugged again, "Who knows, all I know is that M1 fell apart, within moments after defeating them. A body was never found." he finished.

Ian nodded, "That is what scares me." he concluded.

Neo just nodded, "So what is the word, from the beautiful Matisse?" Neo asked. "What over her two G-Weapons?" he asked.

Ian looked at him, "The damage on the Testament was small, and the other unit is able to take part in the next battle." he informed his commander. "Those two pilots, they remind me of reports I read about the first three." he added.

Neo nodded, "I agree, and I met one of them before, psychotic that one was." he concluded.

* * *

Asgard, Commander's quarters:

Soon, the pilot of the Testament, came into the room and slammed his hands on Matisse's desk, as she was looking at the battle before hand. "Who do you think you are, ordering me here!" the pilot yelled, as looked at her.

"A sorry piece of Coordinator trash is all." she told him.

"What did you just say? Say that again bitch!" he told her, as she shot a glance at him.

"And what would you do?" she asked him. "Go crying to my brother?" she asked.

"YOU!!!" he began, as he then felt a barrel of a gun on the base of the back of his neck, and heard the bullet, being ready to be fired.

"Down, you foolish three eyed freak." came the voice of a man behind him, with light blue, with a gray streak in his hair.

Matisse smiled, when she saw this, "There, that is much better." she told them. "Now, I may actually start calling you by name, if you acted more like Ile De Llorar here." she told him, as Ile forced the pilot down onto the chair, and took the gun away. "Now, I asked you here, is that, we may be going into battle again, soon, and a contact of mine, has given me a grand idea, to help Logos, bring this war a new." She told them.

"Contact?" the harsher pilot asked, as Matisse nodded.

"Yes, I've already gotten, some 'friends' already in on the plan." she began, as she told her two pilots.

* * *

On the Minerva:

Ahmed, Alex (Athrun), Cagalli, and Alex, walked down the hall following the Chairman, the ships captain, and one of their top mobile suit pilots, to the elevator. "I must say, quite the impressive ship." Ahmed commented.

"Indeed." Durandal began. "Quite the design it does indeed have." he told the young African. "However, this final stop, will show the ships true backbone, in battle." he told her.

Alex smirked at that, "The Mobile Suit hangar." he concurred, as they all nodded.

Soon the Elevator opened, as the group saw who was in it. It was Sagira Marusu, wearing what she wore, before all hell broke loose at Armory One. "Chairman." she said surprised, to see him, her visible eye wide.

"Ahh, Sagira, its good to see you." he said, turning to others, "Everyone, I like you to meet the one who is in command of this ship, and its mobile suit forces, Sagira Marusu." he told them.

"The Mistress of Aries." Alex said, almost as though he had something get caught in his throat. '_This woman, is not trust worthy'_ he admitted. '_I don't know why, but something about her, just doesn't feel right._' he continued.

Sagira tilted her head, to look at him. "The Spider of South America I see." she said. "I heard you were quite cold, but not as this much ice." she told him.

Athrun let out a small almost unknown laugh. However, he then noticed, the look Sagira just gave Cagalli, almost like it was one to worry about.

"And this must be the chief representative, that has replace Athha?" she questioned, in an almost scornful tone. "Hmhmhm, such a pretty one." she added.

"Excuse me." Cagalli began, however she was stopped as Sagira brought up her palm to Cagalli's face.

Sagira turned to the Chairman, "It was good to see you again sir, but I must be going." she told him, walking off.

Cagalli, had an angered look, as she saw the ZAFT pilot leave. "Just who does she think she is?" she questioned.

Durandal smirked, looking over to her, "She is the best pilot ZAFT has now. She has gotten machines that we were having trouble with, to really work out." he told her. "Before she came along, the Zephyr ZAKU and its Blossom Pack, were unable to do much, but then, well, you'll likley see again in the future." he told her.

Alex snorted at the best pilot thing, however, he did fight beside her, and saw her prowess with the Zephyr.

Ahmed then was the next to speak, "Yeah yeah, she maybe the best, but can we actually continue rather then standing here baffled?" he questioned, walking into the elevator.

"Ahmed, show some respect at least, you do have the leader of the PLANTs in your pressence." Athrun told him, as Ahmed shrugged.

"Sorry, but at times, a Ship seems too confined for me." he admitted, shrugging, soon, the others all joined inside as well.

Soon, they came in, seeing the room they were all in before. "This is where we keep our mobile suits, and our top of the line units." Durandal told them, as the four could see the machines. Three GuAIZ R's one of which being Alex's, Three ZAKU's, a ZAKU Phantom, and the two Core Splendor units.

Talia nodded, "With the units, you three brought aboard, the ship is filled to max capacity now." Talia concurred, as she looked over the machines, all being back to being fully operational.

Alex nodded, "I saw on your roster, you have four Reds, and two greens for your mobile suits." he commented, as he looked over seeing all the green mechanics. "I also wonder how all your peoples maiden voyages is, quite the first battle." he admitted.

Cagalli, just looked around, "Just stronger, and stronger machines." she noted. "I understand the use of having weapons, but the stronger they get, the more provocation of war." she said, looking over the machines. Unknown to her, a former Orb civilian, clenched his fist, hearing the voice of one of the most hated people in his life. The red eyed, Shinn Asuka, with his eyes closed, just trying to hold back his anger. "These Machines, are what led to the attack. And the same back for Heliopolis."

"Its just like the Athha's, to make up excuses." came the voice of one of the red pilots. Alex looked through the corner of his eye, to see, the twitching of the body, of the said pilot. "Are you just idiots or something? Your Ideal's, are nothing, and yet, your peace talks."

"Oh yeah, and what do you know?" Cagalli began. "I know war kid. I have fought in many battles, and I know what we need weapons for." she told him.

"And you kill others, however fail to protect your country." Shinn told her. Ahmed, looked down.

"And who do you think you are?" Ahmed called out.

Durandal, just looked back and forth of the pilots. Alex, just shaking his head, hearing the bickering, as Athrun, just looked to the side. "Someone who has lost more then you know." Shinn told him, as he turned away. "If you truly knew war, you wouldn't need two, or three body guards around, and be fighting the Earth Forces, and Blue Cosmos." he added.

"_Bogey Two has been detected, all stations go to Red Alert."_ Meyrin's voice called out. "_I repeat, all personnel to their stations, all going to red alert"_ She called again.

"Shinn." Rey called, however, Shinn was already gone. "Sorry for you all to hear that, I will see to it, that he is properly disciplined." he told them with a salute, and left.

"_Captain to the bridge."_ Arthur's voice called out, as Talia nodded, and left the group.

Durandal looked over to Cagalli. "I am sorry for you to hear that." he told her, as they just could see Sagira fly in, and through towards her machine, wearing the proper ZAFT red flightsuit. "Shinn, is an Orb Immigrant." he told her.

She then, had a bit of shock in her eyes, hearing that. "What. . .?" Ahmed asked.

Durandal looked over, "From what I heard, he lost both of his parents, during the battle, and his sister disappeared, during the final month of the war." he added.

Alex then nodded, "I can see why he is so disfunctional then." Alex told them. "I would not be the exact same way, but I would have some thoughts the same as he would." he admitted.

Cagalli looked over, hearing about his sister, from Sam, at times. She then looked over to the Core Splendor as Shinn got into it. "So he lost all he loved, and is now hardened." she commented.

* * *

Core Splendor One:

"_Shinn._" Sagira's voice came over, as he saw, that Alex left the group, and flew over to his GuAIZ R.

Shinn shook his head. "What is it?" he questioned leaning back.

Her face came on screen, her hair still over her eye, however the rest to the sides, and the back of her head. "_Don't let that conversation cloud your performance out there, got that?"_ she asked him.

"Yes mam." he told her, as he saw the four others leave the hangar. "Argh, I hate them." he added, as he then shook his head, taking that conversation out of his mind.

* * *

Girty Lue:

"Well well, seems like they are taking the bait." Neo spoke, as his ship was hugging over the surface of an asteroid. Ian just nodded in agreement, "Go into battle status, have our pilots all get ready, even the children." he told him.

"Sir? Sending them out in those Machine's already?" he asked.

Neo just nodded, as he looked over at a station, which had the specs of the stolen machines shown up. "Yes." he admitted. "However, have the kids and Shaai, hide, while our Dagger L's head out on the front. We know of four Machines these ships have. Lets see what else." he added.

"Yes Sir." Ian said, turning. "Go to level one battlestations, have our pilots ready, for battle." he called out.

Neo smirked, "Remember, We don't want to lose what we have by being greedy." he told him.

"Yes sir." Ian told him, as he turned ahead.

Neo smirked, "The day is coming when everything will begin for real... and we'll be the ones in charge." he stated.

* * *

Down in the Pilots Ready Room

The three, not normal members of the ship, finished zipping up their uniforms. Sting, slipped on a Dark green pilots suit, while Auel wore a light blue, and Stellar a pink uniform. The Pilot suits resembled closely of what the druggies wore back during the last war, but with their own personal colors.

Behind them, Shaai, just stood there, with just her body suit, of the flight suits, while the three younger pilots, held helmets in their hands. "I can tell you three are nervous." Shaai spoke out.

"What, are you talking about?" Auel questioned her, with a smirk on his face.

Sting looked at her, "Commander, we are not some newbies at this." he admitted. "We know our Machines a bit better now, so we will be able to beat those two machines this time." he added.

Shaai, just thought to herself, "_That pilot, in the modified ZAKU, was really good, the person was. . . No, I can't think that." _She told herself. "Yeah, your right." she told them with a smile.

Stellar, looked over to her. To Stellar, Shaai was like a big sister, or mother to her. "Shaai." she said a bit shy like.

"What is it darling?" Shaai asked her, caressing her hand with blue nail polish, over the blonde girls face. Stellar just looked a little scared, "Don't worry dear, no one will hurt you, I will make sure of that." she told her, as Stellar looked at the older woman with glossed eyes.

"Ok, enough of the mushie mushie, lets get to our Machines, and take those two down, for good." he snorted, heading out, Sting following him closley, and soon the two girls followed.

With that, the two Dagger L's launched, with the Girty Lue, firing a Rocket Anchor, bring itself, closer and closer to the Asteroid, and was like as though it was just hovering over the large piece of space junk.

* * *

On the Minerva, the main hatch opened, as Durandal, and the tree guests came in. "Chairman, you should be somewhere else." the captain told him.

Durandal just looked over to her, with a kind look. "I thought it be a good idea, for the veterans of the last war, to see how well this ship performs in a full combat situation." he told her. "If you would allow it captain." he added.

She nodded, "Alright Chairman." she issued. "Alright, take the bridge into the lower position, prepare all weapons." she called out, as the bridge began to lower itself. "Have Luna, Shinn, and Sagira go out, while Rey stays on ship. Also allow Alex to head out as well. He is still under jurisdiction of the Mendeleev, so we have no right to keep him onboard." she ordered.

Meyrin nodded. "Lunamaria, and Alex Strassmeier, please report to Starboard and Port side Catapults." Meyrin told them, as down below, the Red ZAKU Warrior.

* * *

Luna nodded, as her machine was fitted with the Gunner Wizard, which was the same weapon Ahmed used back at Armory One. A weapon of firepower, and ranged efficiency. "This is Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU heading out." she called, as she lowered her nodded in her visor, with her mobile suit heading out into space.

Alex, lowered his visor, of his black helmet. His silver GuAIZ R, with a etching of a spider web on its left shoulder, and the mono red eye glowed, "Strassmeier here, GuAIZ R, heading out." as it launched into space. Not long after that, two normal colored GuAIZ R's launched as well. Piloted by fellow Minerva members, Shawn and Dale.

* * *

The Mendeleev, launched a pair of ZAKU Warriors, both equipped with Blaze Wizard packs. While Durandal sat in a chair, which was closer to the bridge's main viewport. "I wonder." he began, earning the looks of the three guests. "I wonder, what their true names are." he added.

Cagalli nodded, as she never thought of that earlier. However, deep down, she did know they had their own names, unknown to them. As she looked at the viewport, to see the ship known as Bogey two to them, however to the other side, it was known as Asgard.

"A name, is what tells someone that they exist. If they go by a fake name, does it mean they are a fake, that they don't truly exist?" he asked, as he turned to Athrun.

* * *

As down in the hangar, the Impulse's Core Splendor got ready to launch. "This is Shinn Asuka, Splendor One heading out!" he called out, as his unit took off. Behind it, the chest flyer, leg flyer, and finally the blast silhouette launched behind him.

Then came up, the darker version of the Core Splendor. "Sagira here, Splendor Two, heading out." she called as soon, a ZAKU chest flyer, and ZAKU Leg Flyer and the Blossom Wizard, with its DRAGOON Flyer.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Durandal smirked, as the two Gundams outside combined into their true forms, and their packs, as the Impulse took a different look then its two previous forms. Black and a light green, took the colors of the Torso, and the lines of the certain parts of the machine as a light green. "A name reflects its owner's nature. But, what if a name is merely a fake? If something goes by a false name, wouldn't it mean that thing is fake? False by nature? Is that what it would mean? Alex... or is it Athrun Zala?" he questioned.

* * *

A/N: So, the first battle ended, and second one is about to begin. Asgard, Girty Lue, Vs Minerva and Mendeleev. Shinn has showed his hostilities, and Sagira is showing something mysterious about it. What is in store for the world of Destiny, with the Spider, and the Mistress, in the mist of battle. And where is Samorei? Only time can tell.

Till next time, Nuke Dawg, Lets do this guys!


	4. Chapter 04: Rematch Plus Chaos

Chapter 04: Rematch Plus Chaos

* * *

Matisse, smirked, as she had the Minerva in her sights, as to the starboard side of the ship, off the stern of the Minerva. "Lets see how well they do against two more of their old units." she commented. "Captain, have our Machines launch!" she called out, and soon the two catapults of the ship opened. Inside, Testament, and a black Gundam's eyes both glowed green. The Black Machine had white on area's, it was known once before as the ZGMF-YX21R Proto Saviour.

"Alright lets kill them all this time." The Testament's pilot's sneered, as he launched from his ship, red phase shift armor, taking form.

The next pilot, was Ile, as he smirked, "Psycho cases, oh well, better then a wimp." he said with a smirk, as his mobile suit, with black phase shift armor, launched into space, and verted into a jet form, and flew towards its foes.

* * *

The battle, has begun, as the Blast Impulse, Gunner ZAKU, and Zephyr ZAKU, flew in formation, as they detected the machines. Behind them, Alex and his two comrades, detected them as well. "Great." Alex began. "A single Machine." he added. Just then, from out of nowhere, he saw a beam fly on by him, as it shot through the chest cavity of his wingman's chest. "Carl!" he said in a calm manner.

"CARL!" his other wingman, called out.

"Ronald, don't lose control." Alex told him, as he opened his cockpit, and saw the culprit. "As I thought, the Testament." he concluded. "Everyone, be wary, the testament is out here, and we can only see it with our own eyes!" he warned.

Sagira, saw the machines, as a transmission came in from Luna. "Can I say something?" she questioned. "I never did real good in the debris simulations." she told her commander.

Sagira smirked at that, "Well the more experience you get, the better you become." she told her, as she saw the black machine. "Can't be, Proto Saviour." she said in shock.

Shinn opened his eyes wide, "No way, the Sixth Prototype! Here!" he called out, soon, he Luna, and Sagira dispersed from their formations, as did, Shawn and dale, with a pair of streaks of Plasma flew on by them. The two blasts originated from the mobile form, of the Proto Saviour's Armforta's Plasma cannons.

"Oh no you don't!" Sagira called, as she released her DRAGOON units, and opened fire with a total of seventeen beams. The Proto Saviour reverted to Mobile suit form, and dodged the incoming beams, and returned fire, with a pair of beam cannons at the mobile suit.

Rather then reflect, Sagira dodged the attack. "Back at yeah!" Lunamaria called, as she fired off her Orthro's beam cannon, at the mobile suit. The Machine nimbly dodged the attack, and returned fire with its beam rifle, as Luna dodged it.

"Argh!" Shinn called out, as he fired off a pair of Kerberos long ranges beam cannons, and a pair of Deluge Hyper Velocity Railguns. However, Shinn was surprised, as the pilot, had the machine revert into mobile armor form again, and had it fly through the four weapons, heading right for the machine. "What!" he called out, as the beams ended, it changed into mobile suit form again, drawing a Vajra beam saber, and went right for the Impulse's chest cavity. But before the hit could happen, a web of beams appeared infront of the Impulse, stopping Saviour in its tracks. The ones responsible were Sagira's Dragoon units.

Not far from them, both Alex and his wingman Ron, had their cockpits open, so they could keep an eye on the Testament, as the blood red machine, clashed beam sabers with the GuAIZ R. "Argh, a grunt like you should not still be alive, so I'm gong to enjoy adding your head to my collection!" he called out.

Alex smirked, "As I thought, you are that psycho of Zala's Ash Grey." he concluded. "So Sam was foolish and let you live." he added.

"Hmhmhmhm hahahaha, Die Die DIE!!" he called out, not caring what Alex was saying with a relentless attack.

"Commander!!" Ron called out, as he fired his beam rifle to help his commander. However Testament, backed off, and took a look at its new target.

"Hahaha, time to die!" Ash called out, as the two antenna glowed blue, as the machine flew towards the ZAKU.

"What the?" Ron wondered, as his Machine would not respond.

"Ron MOVE!" Alex called out, however Ron could not, the Testament's Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader, had disabled the machine.

"What, no no NOOOOO!!!!!" he called out, as the Testament's beam saber, seared through the Torso of the ZAKU, burning Ron through hell, as the saber finished going through, the mobile suit exploded a moment later.

"Ron!" Alex called, as the Testament turned, Ash with a face full of a sinister smile.

"Another one bites the dust, and has joined my collection!!!" he laughed, as he looked at the machine. "And your next!" he called out.

Alex, felt a little bit of anger, as his comrades fell, but he knew better. Instead, his and the Testament's blades of pure fire, crossed. GuAIZ R, an outdated Machine, stood its ground to the more advanced Testtament Gundam. The very machine designed, from what specs they could muster from the Strike Gundam, and completed by the Earth Alliance themselves. "You can't win, the Testament is far more powerful!!!" he called out.

Alex snorted, "Its not the crate, its the one who flys it!" Alex told him, as the thrusters of the GuAIZ began to thrust more with power, making the Testament fall back.

"DIE DIE DIE!!!" Ash called out, as his backpack, transformed into a version of the Jet Striker, a powerful thruster as well, as it began to force the GuAIZ back.

* * *

Mendeleev Bridge:

Lia watched on, "Target VLS at the Testament!" she ordered.

"But commander, the equipment, it can't get a lock!" her weapons officer told her.

Lia grimaced as she thought of another way. "Then target Alex's GuAIZ R!" she ordered.

"But Commander!" another called.

"Just inform Alex of what's coming, he'll get out of it, but for now, Target his GuAIZ R!!!" she ordered.

"Y. . .Yes mam." they said, as Alex got a text message on his monitor. "Targeting Commander Strassmeier's GuAIZ R"

"Alex, I hope you can pull a rabit out of your ass this time." she joked a little.

* * *

Debris Field Battle:

"So I am the one being targeted. I see, bold move." he noted, as he then saw the Mendeleev launch its vertical missiles, heading right for him. Alex nodded, as he backed away from the Testament, Ash not realizing what was happening, charged after the machine. Alex in between him, and the missiles. "Just a little closer." he said, as the two objects came at him. "A little closer!" he called out. Just then, as the Missiles and mobile suit were about to hit him, he moved his machine to the right, as Ash got a face full of Missiles.

"WHAT!!!" he called out, as the Testament, was just hit repeadedly by the missiles. Alex thrusted towards the mobile suit, with beam saber held in hand, he slashed off the head, getting rid of its Mirage Colloid ability, then the beam right arm of the gundam was cut off, and took his saber back, ready to finish of the maniac at the cockpit. However, then a beam fired, Alex let go of his saber, as the beam pierced the handle, destroying the melee weapon.

"What the?" he questioned, just then, the Asgard fired its gottfrieds, only missing the GuAIZ R, by a meter. "Damn." was all he said, backing away from the beam cannons.

Lunamaria saw that the ship had attacked. However beside her, Sagira, only having her DRAGOON's deployed, she was wondering. "Where are the others at? Did Asgard cover their escape?" she questioned.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

The entire room, was quiet, as only the Mendeleev had actually entered combat. "Just what are you getting at Chairman Durandal?" Cagalli asked him, as Athrun, looked at the chairman.

"Yeah, 'sir' what are you getting at?" Ahmed asked, almost full of sarcasm.

Durandal, let out a small laugh. "I am not accusing young Athrun of anything." he told the both of them. "Former Chairman Eileen Canaver explained it all to me, about Athrun's actions during the last war." he told her. "I just wished to speak, to Athrun Zala, rather then, Alex Dino." Durandal told them.

"Captain, it is confirmed, the mobile suit, Shinn and Sagira are engageing is the stolen prototype that we built on Earth." Meyrin confirmed.

Talia, nodded, "I thought that was it." She concurred, just then, she realized something. "Quick where is Bogey One, we've only been fighting Bogey Two!" she called out.

"Mam, we can't tell!" Burt informed her.

Ahmed got a concerned look, "Damn, Mirage Colloid again."

"Again!" Arthur said in realization.

* * *

Unknown to them, Abyss, Gaia, and Chaos, waited in the Debris, using it as a cover in both thermal and visual. "Argh, I can't take it anymore!" Auel called out, as the Abyss backed away, bringing up both of its shoulder shields.

"Auel wait!" Sting called, but it was to late, the Abyss fired, six beams through the Debris, melting it away. The GuAIZ R, being flown by Dale was struck through the cockpit.

"Ahh!" The pilot screamed as his GuAIZ R, was destroyed by the blast.

"DALE!" Shawn called, however with his momentary distraction, led to his own Death, as one of the gunpods from the Chaos Gundam, came out, and fired, sending the second GuAIZ R, of the Minerva's to join with the Debris in the small battlefield.

"What?" Luna called, as she pulled back, as the Gaia, racing across the Debris, half way up its legs, as the machine picked up speed, almost like it was running on 'air' so to speak.

Stellar, with angered eyes, has her machine come chargeing, firing her beam assault cannons, at the ZAKU. Luna though unlike Alex's comrades, was better then that, as she dodged the attacking Gundam. "Argh." Stellar gruffed, as she jumped into space, transforming and opening fire on the ZAKU with her beam rifle.

Luna took the hit to her shield, "Back at yeah!" she called, as she fired the multi colored beam cannon, at the Gaia, only to have the attack dodged, however the Debris behind the Gundam ignited, into an explosion.

With Shinn, and Sagira, the enemy Machine Proto Saviour, dodged on through Sagira's DRAGOON units. "Impressive." Sagira commented, as she recalled her weapons, as they re attached to her Blossom pack. Just with that, the enemy, turned into mobile suit mode again, and came at Shinn with a beam saber.

However, Shinn, ejected a beam Javelin from his Machine's pack, and used the beam to block the beam saber. "Damn, this is getting annoying." Shinn concurred. "Just how many of our Machine's do these guys have?" he asked.

Sagira, just dodged that of a beam saber, as the Anneritto Blitz came in, trying to cleave her in half. It only had its standard weapons, and was having its older pack equipped this time. "You again." she said surprised, as the Blitz Two, fired a pair of beams from her offensive shield systems.

"So, its the fancy one again. And still using the remote weapons package." Shaai said from within her machine. "Well then, lets see what you got again!" she called out, as the Blitz Two, took off towards the ZAKU variation of a Gundam. Sagira, had her machine eject the handle of her tomahawk from the left shoulder shield, and clashed the tomahawk against the beam saber of the Blitz Two, as the two Machines, were at a stand still, with their blades against each other. "I never did expect a grunt, even a Variation, would be able to match the Blitz." she concurred.

Sagira, smirked a bit, "This pilot is rather good, I wonder who it is?" she questioned, as her Machine looked over to Alex and his GuAIZ R. As the Testament retreated, the GuAIZ R, was blocked both by the Abyss and Chaos.

Auel sneered, "This will be easy." he said, as he swung his beam lance.

Sting nodded, "for once I agree." he admitted, as his Machine had transformed into its Mobile Armor form.

"Well then, lets get him!" Auel called out, as he blasted off towards the silver machine.

Alex, snorted, "Big mistake you two." Alex concurred, as he dodged the initial strike, from the Abyss.

"I missed?" Auel questioned, as his vertical swing had missed, he went with a Horizontal, and missed the GuAIZ again.

"Step one, Keep a calm mind." Alex began, as he took a beam to his shield from the Chao's beam rifle. Then, he with his heightened Spatial Awarness, Alex saw Sting launch his two Gunpods, as he dodged the initial attack, and fired a beam of his own, turning one of the pods, into a part of the debris graveyard they were fighting in.

Sting, sneered, "A Grunt is doing this." he said. "Whoever this guy is, he's good." he admitted.

"Lets see him handle this!" Auel called out, as he spread out his shoulder shields, and fired six beams, and his Callidus Multiphase energy cannon.

Alex saw this, and drew a beam saber, blocking one beam, and knocking another away with the saber, to protect him from the incoming attack, as the rest of the beams struck the asteroid behind him. "Well i got to give them this, they don't know how to quit." he admitted, as he put his beam saber away, and took off, behind a chunk of the asteroid.

"Get back here." Sting called out, as he blasted off towards the Debris of the Asteroid, as he turned the corner, the GuAIZ was not there. "What the?" he questioned.

Alex, who had appared to disappear, had actually already moved. "Well, you were a good foe." he said, as from around, he fired his beam rifle towards the black machine. However, unexpectedly, the Abyss came in, and took the hit, to its shoulder shield.

"Sting, pay attention!" Auel called out, as he and the Chaos both blasted off towards the lone machine.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Talia, sat calmly, along with her guests, besides Ahmed, who was on the edge of his seat. "Any detection on Bogey One yet?" she asked.

"No nothing yet mam." Burt told her.

"Alright, then, Arthur, proceed with an attack on Bogey Two." she ordered.

"Yes mam, arming, Isolde, Tristans, and Neidhart Missiles, through tubes, one through four." Arthur ordered.

"Powering up weapons." Chen, the weapons officer relayed.

"Right, now fire!" Talia called, however, the ship shook.

"What?" Burt questioned, as he looked at the screen. "Captain, its Bogey One, its behind us!" he informed her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Activate the CIWs, protect us from their missiles!" he ordered, as the Minerva began to open fire, to protect itself.

"Malik, keep us as close as possible to the Asteroid!" Talia told her helmsman. "And make sure none of those missiles hit us!" she added.

"Yes mam." Malik told her, as he brought the Minerva closer and closer to the asteroid.

* * *

Girty Lue:

"_They seem to have fallen into the trap_" Matisse told Neo, as he nodded.

He also added a smirk, "It seems you are correct." he added. "How is the Mendeleev doing?" he asked.

Matisse shrugged, "_Its captain is better then some of the typical captains in the ZAFT military._" She complimented, the Mendeleev.

Neo smirked, "That's not like you giving out such compliments." He told her, as she shrugged. "Well, we should continue anyways." he said, as she nodded, and the screen went black.

Neo, just shook his head, "That woman, what a strange one she is." he said shaking his head.

Ian nodded, "Well, what now, we have gotten them really close to that asteroid." Ian wondered, as he looked over to his commander.

Neo smirked, "Load our Missile tubes, target the area around the ship." He told them. "Lets have the Natural surroundings, destroy this thorn in our sides." he concurred.

"Yes Sir." Ian told him.

Outside, the Impulse flew through a ruined colony, being chased by the Proto Saviour. "Fast for a piece of junk." The Saviour's pilot concurred, as he fired a pair of Plasma Bolts, with the Impulse Dodgeing it.

Shinn sneered, as he turned around, and fired both of his Kerberos beam cannons, missing his foe slightly, however, the Saviour's wing began to skid and spark across the interiors wall.

"Hmm, kids good." Ile commented, as he reverted to Mobile suit form, and flew towards the Impulse.

Outside, Luna saw this through the observation window, and as she just got done dodgeing the Gaia. "Shinn!!" she called, as she fired her Ortho's beam cannon, which smashed on through the wall, and ruptured the metal within.

"Whoa." Ile called out, as he flew through the glass, and flew along side the beam. "You're dead." he called out, however, a beam streaked infront of him. The source, was the Mendeleev.

* * *

Lia, commanded her troops, "Target Port and Starboard Beam cannons, towards the Asgard, Target the Proto Saviour with our VLS, ready, now fire!" she called, as the Nazca erupted fire.

* * *

On the Asgard, it dodged the two beams, and fired four beams of its own, from its Gottfried Beam Cannons. Matisse smirked, "Pathetic, Fire, our Corrinthos, target several area's on that ship!" she ordered.

"Yes mam!" a soldier called, and soon Asgard fired off a pair of beam cannons, and its Corintho's VLS missiles.

* * *

On the Mendeleev, Lia had a scornful look, "Hard to port, fire missiles to intercept theres!" Lia ordered, as the ship moved in the direction and fired its missiles at the Unknown ship. However, the ship vibrated, "Damage report!" she ordered.

"Captain, our Starboard CIWs, have been destroyed, our High Energy Cannon, has been heavily damaged." Her soldier told her.

"Damn. Signal Alex, we have to pull out of this, for now." she concurred.

"Yes mam." another called out.

* * *

Out in the battle, Sagira flew pass the Aneritto Blitz. "Minerva, give me more of my weapons, send out my other Dragoon Flyers, equip two with a Sword, and Force Silhouette pack!" She ordered.

* * *

On the ship, Talia nodded to Meyrin. As down in the hangar, the Force, and Sword packs were equipped to two seperate DRAGOON flyers, and soon launched, as the last two came out as well.

* * *

Back on the battle Shaai smirked, "Asking for help?" she asked, firing another beam at the ZAKU, which dodged the attack, and fired eight beams at the black mobile suit, which only bent the beams away from it.

Sagira smirked, "This foe is rather irritant." she noted, as she fired her beam rifle, as her DRAGOON's re attached. However soon, Four more appeared, two of which held the additional silhouette packs of the Impulse Gundam. "But lets have some more fun." she added.

"What the? More remote weapons?" Shaai said a bit surprised, as she dodged several beam guns coming from the DRAGOON flyers. "This person is too good it seems." she noted, dodgeing the attacks. "But oh well, a more worthy challenge." she noted, as she got a small headache, as she had an image of the Strike Gundam come at her. "What the?" she wondered, as she parried a blow of the ZAKU's Beam Tomahawk. She then brought her shield up to block a pair of beams form the DRAGOON flyers.

Soon, Sagira had one of the the Sword Silhouette's Excalibur Anti Ship Swords, and took it clashing the anti ship weapon against both of the shields of the Anerrito Blitz.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex, on the other hand, dodged an attack from the remaining gunpod of the Chaos, and Casual cleaved it in half with his GuAIZ's beam saber. "The Mendeleev is pulling out? Not good." he notioned, as he blocked a beam rifle shot from the Chaos, and dodged a multi shot attack from the Abyss. He then fired back at the Chaos, who was now two weapon pods less.

"Why can't I shoot this guy down?" Sting questioned, as he turned into his Mobile Armor form, and fired his beam rifle from that position, and his 'Callidus' Multiphase energy weapon, which streaked only to hit Debris behind him.

Not far away, the Gaia, and Proto Saviour had begun to team up against the team of Lunamaria Hawke, and Shinn Asuka. "I just can't believe these pilots, are already this good, in stolen Machines." he commented.

Luna nodded, "I agree, but don't forget, it took the Creuset team a shorter time then this, to already learn their machines." she told him.

"Yeah yeah I know." he told her, as they fired their biggest weapons at their foes.

However, both the Proto Saviour, and Gaia changed into their other forms, and dodged the attack. The Gaia ran on Debris, as the Proto Saviour flew out of the way. "Take this!" Stellar called, as her two wings went to her sides, and formed a pair of beam blades, similear to the BuCUE's and LaGOWE's beam sabers. Luna mostly dodged the assault, but her ZAKU's Shield was cleaved in half from the attack.

Then the Proto Saviour came at her, firing a pair of Plasma Blasts. But was soon stopped by Shinn's aerodynamic shield, that was mounted on the Impulse's left arm. With that, Shinn's cannons snapped into another position and fired a salvo of missiles at the Black Jet like Mobile suit.

* * *

With another battle, the Girty Lue fired off a Salvo of Missiles at the Minerva, but not exactly. "Captain, they're not going for us!" Arthur inplied, as she saw this too.

"Damn, they are going for the asteroid." she noted, as the missiles began to hit the surface of the asteroid they flew by. Debris began to ram onto the ship, as Malik did his best, to make sure the ship did not turn into a pancake. However, he stopped the Ships thrust, as a very large chunk, floated infront of the ship.

"Captain, our course is blocked!" Malik called up to her.

She nodded, looking over to Arthur. "Damage report Arthur!" she commanded.

Arthur nodded, "Hull is severly damaged, we got leaks in sections four, five and seven." he noted. "Fires have been detected in section eight!" he added.

"seal the sections with leaks, get fire crews into section eight!" she commanded.

Gilbert just watched, "It seems we are in a bit of trouble here." he noted. As Burt detected something.

"Captain, two Dagger L units, coming in on the Port Side." Burt called out.

Ahmed shook his head, "This is not good, were sitting ducks here." he noted.

* * *

However unknown to all in this fight, there were an extra three Dagger L's hiding in the Debris, and they came from neither the Asgard or Girty Lue. Just outside of sensor range, a lone Archangel Class ship hovered in its one spot, The mostly red ship, hovered in place, as inside. The crew of the ship, informed much of the situation going on, as in the middle,sitting in the captains chair. An Admiral Earth Forces officer sat there, however he was refered to as Captain a lower rank. "So, that is the new ZAFT ship?" he questioned.

"Yes commander." another told him. "Do we intercept?" he asked.

"Have they entered Alliance Territory?" he asked.

"Almost sir, they need to fly another twenty six Meters, and they will be in our territory." another told him.

Glaeser shook his head, "Neo you fool, doing that to early." he commented. "No matter, have all weapons online, if that ship is even a millimeter in our territory, I want them to know, that they are." he concurred.

* * *

The soldiers nodded, as down in the hangar, as the ship could carry nine machines, it only had eight, four of which were still in there, of three Dagger L units, and one machine, was a dark blue, and black Sword Calamity. It was Rena Imelia's unit from back in South America. Rena, Sakura Burst Imelia, stood at the foot of her Machine, well actually floated infront of it. "This is really sickening, having to back up some of those Phantom Pain guys." she said in a sour tone. "Oh well, orders are orders." she concured.

"Yeah mam, and you know what that means." an Earth Forces pilot commented.

"We get sent into the slaughter." she concurred. Lately she has trained more soldiers, which have all been assigned to the Archai, besides one. The Student not among them, was a cold person, but a very brilliant mind in calculating War Strategies, that had, either a ninety to one hundred percent chance of success. "Alright Mount up, we are already suppose to be on standby!" she ordered.

"Yes mam!" the other pilots called out, as they each floated towards their respective Machines.

* * *

Back with the Minerva:

"Captain, Rey is unable to launch via catapult." Meyrin told her captain, as Talia nodded.

She then looked forward, "Get Rey equipped, and have him go out Manually, he is still able to." Talia commanded. "Get him to protect this ship from those mobile suits." she ordered.

With that, the White ZAKU Phantom was equipped with a Blaze Pack, and floated out itself, as Athrun looked around, trying to think of what to do, to get Minerva back into this fight.

Neo then sensed, Rey, "This feeling, another one, so they are both out there." he noted on the Girty Lue's bridge. "I'm heading out there, all you got to do Ian, is sink that ship." he ordered, as he left.

"Yes sir." Ian told him. "Get us into position, and prepare to fire all our Gottfrieds at the target!" Ian ordered.

Rey flew on through, as he fired his beam rifle, destroying a Dagger L, as he continued on by. "I need to keep these guys busy." he thought to himself, as he flew on by the last one. With that, he sensed, something, another one like him.

That other was Neo who flew the Exus once again, "Now white Baldy, lets see how well you are, when your friends deal with my own friends." he mused, as he raced towards the White ZAKU.

"_Commander, I see him._" one of the Dagger L's told his commander. The Dopplehorn Dagger L pilot went towards the ZAKU. "I got him!" he called out.

"No Stop you fool!"

With that, Miller, flew towards the ZAKU. "Die you Space Monster!" he called out.

However, the White Phantom turned, and saw him incoming, taking two beam rifle shots, to one of his Shoulder Shields, and then fired off a shot of his own, however his wasn't blocked. Miller was no more, as the beam shot through the mobile suit, adding it to the debris as well.

"Miller!" Neo called. "Alright Baldy, now its personal." he added, as the Exus' thrusters went to full power as it went for the white Machine.

Rey saw him coming, as he dodged the four beam onslaught from the mobile armor. "Just who is this guy?" he wondered, dodgeing the beams, and fireing his own rifle once again. However, the gunpods dodged the attacks, as the ZAKU dodged the main body of the mobile armor. "He's good." he added.

* * *

Archangel Class ship Archai - Bridge:

Glaeser smirked, "Are they any closer yet?" he questioned. "Unlike them, were not of Phantom Pain, so we are still to follow that damn treaty." he said a bit annoyed.

"No commander no change, our Dagger's are still out of sight though, they have yet to be detected." one of his officers told him.

Glaeser just layed back, "Argh, damn bounds." he said, tapping his fingers on the armrest. "I just want one of those ships." he commented. "Always foiling my fun." he added. "How is my daughter though, is she doing alright?" he asked, as he turned to the CIC. Inside, in the heads chair, was Rosa Menyar, a shoulder length brown haired woman, with hazel eyes, and purple lipstick, sat there. She smirked.

"Doing just fine sir." she told him. The woman was a kind hearted girl, and was once known as 'Mother' to several children. Just then she felt something, "Sir, I sense, another one, there is more then just three like me out here." she informed him.

* * *

She was right, A good distance away from the Archai, floated a ship under the cloak of Mirage Colloid, floated there. On the bridge, a male, with long white hair, watched the battle ensue. From his upper lip, to between his eyes, and above his right eye, was a scar that had the guy shown as knowing combat before. He just smirked watching the battle unfold. "So this is the abilities, of ZAFT's second line of mobile weapons?" he questioned.

"So it seems captain." another man told him, as he looked out to the battle. The one that spoke was a black haired male, as he cracked his knuckles watching out into the battle.

"How is the Mirage Colloid doing?" the white haired male asked.

One member worked at his station, "Commander Banken, we still have an hour until it falls." he noted.

"I understand, keep the ship hidden, I'm going out there, I want to test these toys." Banken told them, turning to leave the ship.

* * *

Back with the battle, Shinn flew really close to the Proto Saviour as the two mobile suits, clashed their respective melee weapons together. "Just who is this guy?" Shinn questioned, as they broke apart, and he fired a volley of missiles at the mobile suit.

The Black Gundam stopped its thrust, and went backwards, as the missiles came at him. Transforming, and opened fire with its CIWs. The Missiles exploded, and with that, Shinn fired, his Kerbero's beam cannons through the smoke. But that was just the gist of it, soon, two Plasma bolts fired through as well, as the four beams met, with an explosion where they did meet. "is that it of him?" he questioned, however he got his answer, as the black Gundam came through again, beam saber ignited. "Shit!" he called out, as He turned to dodge, only to have his Silhouette, destroyed by the Vajra beam saber. "Damn him. Sagira, could you send over the Force right now?" he asked.

Sagira, who just dodged a beam rifle shot from the Blitz, as she nodded. "Roger, that sending it your way now." she told him, as the DRAGOON flyer with the Force Silhouette left them, and went for Shinn.

Shinn nodded, as he brought out his beam rifle that was sitting on the back of the Core Splendor, and aimed at the Gundam and fired. The beam bounce off of the Proto Saviour's anti beam shield like it was nothing, and returned fire on its own. Shinn dodged it, and fired another volley of missiles, to distract the Gundam as the DRAGOON flyer came in. As the Proto Saviour fired to destroy the missiles, Shinn detached his Blast Silhouette, as the DRAGOON Flyer detached its own. Soon the Impulse was equipped with its maneuverable pack, and his shield extended to its full size. His phase shift changed, to what it's main version was, and flew towards the Black Gundam.

"Well, the reports were right." Ile noted, as the two machines exchanged beam rifle fire, with one another. "It is like the Testament." he commented, on the machine they had.

Nearby on an old Colony surface, Stellar's Gaia Gundam charged for the Red ZAKU. However Luna wore a red coat for a reason. She grabbed her Tomahawk, and threw it at the Gaia Gundam. Only to miss, however she planned on that, and shoulder tackled the Gaia to the ground. Not doing any damage to the machine, but shaking up the pilot instead. "She's still getting up?" Luna questioned, as she saw the Gaia get up again, and change to its mobile suit form.

"You're going to pay for that." Stellar growled, drawing one of her Vajra beam saber with that, she charged for the ZAKU who side stepped the attack, and flew towards the handle of her Tomahawk, and grabbed it, activating the beam weapon. "Get back here!" Stellar called out, as she fired her beam rifle at the retreating ZAKU.

Luna's main cannon snapped into position. "I'm not going anywhere." she noted, as the Gaia was giving chase. "I just wanted you right there!" she called out, as the mobile suit turned, and fired the beam cannon assault weapon.

Stellar saw the weapon, and transformed, jumping out of its path, as where she once was, instantly vaporized. Just then, Luna got a message, "The Minerva is stuck?" she questioned.

At the same time, Shinn, and Sagira got the message. "What, damn!" Shinn yelled.

Sagira shook her head, "Talia, we can't bail you all out all the time." Sagira noted. Just then, both the Zephyr and Blitz had to dodge two beams at the same time. "What the?" Sagira wondered, as she then saw the culprit. A Black Mobile suit sized version of Neo's Exus flew towards them. Two DRAGOON units, attached to the mobile armor, as the who back part with the thrusters detatched. Soon the machine reverted to a Mobile suit, that was much like the Aegis Gundam, and had its backpack reattached, as it reformed. Sagira cocked an eyebrow as she saw it.

Shaai was wide eyed under her mask, "The Voyager?" she questioned.

She was right, and inside, was Banken, wearing a black and white pilots suit, much like an Earth Forces version. "Can I join in the fun?" Banken questioned.

"You!" Shaai called onto his Radio. "What are you doing here? You have nothing for this place, nothing to give, and nothing to take!" she told him, as Banken sneered.

"Oh, my dear Shaai, its been a while." Banken told her. "But I don't really care, but I would like to test out my new system, that I came up with over the past year." he told her. "And I plan on using it on that one." he added, as he went for the Zephyr.

Sagira smiled, "They never learn." she commented, as the machine came at her. The Voyager, emitted a beam saber from its right forearm, as it came down towards the Zephyr, only to be stopped by the beam tomahawk. "Shinn, Luna, help out the Minerva, I'll cover yeahs!" she ordered, as her DRAGOON flyers, went after her team.

Shinn and Luna nodded, as they stopped their sorties, and went for the Minerva. Banken smirked, "Badmove sending your own help to go help your team." he mused, as his machine thrusted forward. Sagira smirked, as the two machines, went back and forth, beam saber, and tomahawk clashing, as they passed each other.

"Raghhh!" Banken yelled, as he emitted a second saber, and went for her machine. However, one saber was stopped by her axe, the other by her shoulder shield. With that, though the Zephyr grabbed a grenade, and just let go of it. The Grenade opened up, and began to open fire on the Voyager, with machine gun fire. "What the?" he wondered, as he backed away as he was pelted by machine gun rounds.

"Bad move." Sagira told him, even though her foe could not hear her, as she fired off her DRAGOONs. The beams went for Banken, who detached his four, to deflect the beams with his own Geschmeidig Panzer system. "I see, that defense, which is no match like this!" she called, as she cleaved one of the DRAGOON's in half with her beam tomahawk.

"What?" he questioned, as he saw her coming at him next. He activated his machines left foot's beam saber, as it blocked the beam axe. "I'm not going down like that, but I had enough, for now. I'm sure we will meet again." he told her, as his Machine vanished, under Mirage Colloid.

Sagira had a questionable look, "That was, easy." she noted. However, she turned in time, to deflect a beam from the Blitz again.

"Now where were we?" Shaai questioned.

* * *

The Minerva Bridge:

Ahmed looked around, "Does anyone have any ideas? Or do we all die here today?" he questioned.

Arthur turned to him, "We are trying the best we can." he told the bodyguard.

Talia nodded, "This kind of situation, isn't always presented itself to people." Talia told him, as Athrun thought of something.

He nodded to himself, "Captain, how many starboard weapons and thrusters you have left?" he asked her.

Talia turned to him, "What are you asking, I can't give such information to a civilian." she told him. "Even if you are Athrun Zala." she added.

Gilbert Durandal shook his head, at Talia's sudden words, "Now Talia, we should listen to Athrun, or Alex. He was a member of the Creuset Team, back in the last war, and saved the Planet. We should listen to his idea, I give permission as well, about the info you are so worried about." he told her.

"But Chairman!" Arthur protested.

He then shrugged, "Just call it that we trust him enough with it." Durandal told the Black uniformed man.

"Very well, Arthur, tell Athrun what we got, then use his plan." Talia ordered.

Arthur then nodded, "Yes mam." he told her, as he began to note off, what Starboard weapons and thrusters, they have left. "We have six thrusters left, and weapons are at max." Arthur told him.

Athrun nodded, "Alright, have all thrusters go at full power, and fire all weapons to the starboard side." Athrun told them.

"Are you mad?" Arthur questioned. "The resulting Debris would crush us in an instant." Arthur protested.

Talia though shook her head, "No Arthur, I believe this is what we should do, I rather take this chance rather then being a sitting duck." she told him.

"But Captain!" Arthur called out.

"Just do it!" she ordered.

Arthur straightened and did what he was told. Ahmed leaned over to Athrun, "Hey man, is it just me, or are you becoming more like a Resistance fighter now?" he asked.

Athrun shrugged, "It just seemed like a good plan at the time." he replied.

Talia, began to order, "All hands brace for multiple impacts, Fire anti beam deph charges on the port side. When we get the bow into position, I want the Taunhauser targeted on Bogey One" she ordered.

Ian nodded, on the Girty Lue, "All weapons fire!" he called out, as the Gottfrieds fired. However the beam were suddenly weakened as the Minerva fired Deph chargest that weakend the beams on its port side.

Talia nodded, "Now's our chance, FIRE!" she ordered.

"Fire!" Arthur repeated, and soon, the Starboard thrusters, activated, the guns fired.

* * *

Matisse, and Ian, were confused, as the Minerva fired the point blank range target of an asteroid. "What are they trying to do, destroy themselves?" Ian questioned.

* * *

As outside, Alex, flew past flying debris from the resulting attack. Do to his experience with the machine, he was having good success with the maneuvers. However, the two that he fought, being in Machines with this being their first sortie, were not as successful. However, they were not destroyed, do to that they were being protected by the phase shift armor of their machines. "Damn it." Auel yelled, as he fired his Callidus, destroying a large chunk infront of him.

"What were they thinking?" Sting wondered, as he flew past another chunk.

* * *

That was when they found out, the Minerva emerged from the dust cloud of debris, with its main bow cannon, wide open. It was the ships, QZX-1 "Tannhäuser" Positron Blaster Cannon. "Fire Tannhäuser" Arthur ordered, as the bream of red, and swirling white energy fired from the ships bow.

* * *

Ian acted immediatly, "Evade!" he ordered, as the ship went to its port side. However, it did not fully evade the blast. Its starboard side, was melted away, with several hull breaches, destroyed weapon systems, and just plain old melted away parts of the ship. "Send out the signal flares, get us out of here!" Ian ordered.

"But sir Neo hasn't commanded ah. . ." a soldier told him.

"I don't care. I will take full responsiblity, we can't fight them, with them back in." Ian ordered.

Neo nodded, as he saw the flare, while dodgeing. "This seems like a good time to do so." he admitted, dodgeing another beam from the White ZAKU phantom. "Shaai!" he called.

With that, the Blitz, moved underneath a bunch of beams from the DRAGOON's of Sagira's Mobile suit and clashed her beam sabers with her beam axe. "What is it love?" she questioned, as the Blitz flew past the mobile suit, and fired a pair of railgun blasts, courtesy of her backpack she had chosen.

"We're leaving." he told her, as two of his gunpods flew towards a piece of debris, slicing it in two, to make more of an obstacle for the ZAKU to get to him.

"Oh alright." Shaai said, as her Machine vanished under Mirage Colloid.

"Effective move." Sagira admitted, as she saw the carnage of what the Minerva had done to the Girty Lue. "So, they are retreating." she admitted, as she flew towards the ship.

Gaia, and Proto Saviour turned, and ran, as they saw the signal, both pilots actually knowing it was the sign to leave. Shinn and Luna watched them go. "Did we win?" Luna wondered.

Shinn shrugged, "How am I suppose to know?" he questioned. With that, the Zephyr flew beside them. "Commander, are you alright?" he questioned, as he then saw the four remote flyers with her.

She nodded, "I'm fine Shinn, its time to return to the ship. You two, Miss Hawke." Sagira told them, and soon, flew off towards the ship. In moments, the two Mobile Suits, followed suit.

* * *

Mendeleev, After the Battle:

Alex, floated down the halls of the Nazca, as he entered onto the bridge. "Lia, how bad is the damage?" he questioned, landing not far from the captain, in white. Lia smirked a bit, "Miminal damage, A few of our CIWs, are gone, and our cannon has taken damage. We will be able to make repairs out here. However, as you know, we lost two of our Machines, all we got left, are the other GuAIZ R's." She admitted.

"I see." Alex said in a cold tone, looking around. "Any word on the Minerva's condition?" he asked. "I understand, both of our ships, will be here for a while, repairing." he commented, as the brown haired woman nodded.

"Yes, for now anyways. Lady Cagalli, has a shuttle coming for her, her body guards, and Durandal." she told him, as Alex snorted.

"I don't know why, but I can't seem to trust him." Alex told her.

With that, she slapped him on the back of the head. "You know not to say things like that." she scolded him.

* * *

Minerva:

Talia, Durandal, Cagalli, Ahmed, and Athrun floated down the hall, as Athrun turned to the ships captain. "Miss Gladys'?" Athrun asked, as she turned to him, with a questionable look, of curiosity of what he wanted to tell her. "I should apolgize, I overstepped my bounds as a civilian onboard a military vessel." he told her.

She smiled a bit, "There is no need to apologize, 'Alex'" she told him. "Infact, if it wasn't for your quick thinking, we might not be talking right now." she told him. "But for now, you all should rest. There is a shuttle coming here, for the four of you." she told them each.

Durandal nodded, "I understand." he admitted.

"I'm going to go think about a few things." Athrun admitted, as he began to go down the hall.

"Alex." Cagalli said, going over to him.

"Its alright Cagalli." Athrun 'Alex' told her. "I just. . . I just want to think of somethings." he told her, leaving.

"Athrun." Cagalli said rather quiet, as she felt Ahmeds hands on her shoulders. "Ahmed." she said looking at him, and then at Athrun.

Ahmed just nodded, "This could be a new war starting Cagalli, I think we should let him be." he told her, as she nodded.

Athrun, walked through the halls, as he made it to the Minerva's Lounge.

The lone member, of the Orb civilization, sat on the comfortable accommodation, of the ships lounge, and layed back. "Is it all happening again?" he wondered. With that, he remembered, the collapsed remains of the Heliopolis Colony, two years ago.As well as some of the fights with in.

_Gunfire, ensured, around them, as they approached the stationary mobile suits. Then Athrun turned, to see, a fellow red coat go down. "Rusty!" he called out._

Athrun grimaced, of losing his friend, to the Earth forces, that day. Then not long before the fall, he thought of Miguels fall, to Kira, and the Sword Strike.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"I am finding it hard to believe Alex Dino is really Athrun Zala." Shinn said abruptly, as not long ago, the pilots learned of from Meyrin about the news of Athrun Zala.

Luna shook her head, "I told you, even the representative called him Athrun, I'm sure of it." she told them, as Rey, and Sagira were a pair of silent walkers.

"Interesting a famous war hero, would come to this ship with Attha." Sagira commented, as each member was back to their normal uniforms, with Luna, and Sagira in their custom variations of the ZAFT uniform. "I wonder, how many more of them are close by?" she questioned, as they came closer and closer to the hall.

Meyrin then perked up, as she turned to them walking backwards, as they entered the lounge. "Yeah, and get this, he was the one that. . ." she began, as the pilots looked in, to see Athrun sitting. Meyrin turned to see him, and almost instantly, went and hid behind Rey.

Sagira tilted her head a bit, "So the famous Athrun Zala." she noted, looking at him. "Quite the site of a famous war hero, going by a different name." she added.

Athrun just looked up at her. "Sorry, but you got the wrong guy. I'm just Alex." Athrun told each of them.

Shinn shook his head, 'This guy, supposedly a war hero, and he just says he is someone he isn't?' he thought to himself.

Athrun looked over, "Its you, I get the feeling you have something against Orb." he told the hotshot pilot of the Impulse.

Shinn, just had an angered look towards Athrun. "So, what?" he asked.

Athrun shrugged, "Just wondering, as you said some harsh things about my friends family." Athrun told him.

Shinn grunted, "People like you from Orb, would never understand." he told the blue haired pilot, and left the room.

"Shinn." Rey and Luna called after him, but they were a bit late, the pilot had left.

* * *

PLANT: ZAFT Observation Station:

The room full of terminal's that kept an eye, on pretty much everything of ZAFT Territory, and throughout the area. One soldier, who was taking a drink of water from his container, as he noticed his monitor saying something. "Hey commander!" he called.

"Yes?" a tall man with brown hair came over, to look over his subodinates shoulder.

"Sir, something isn't right with this. It says that the ruins are moving, but, that's impossible." the soldier told him, as the officer took a look.

The image, was of the orbital pattern, from within the Debris belt, most notebly on the screen though, that the data that signified Junius Seven, was showing an unstable Orbit, and was off course with the original planned direction of its orbit. "This is not right, inform the council, and inform Chairman Durandal!" he ordered.

* * *

Minerva:

The Ship, floated within the Debris, as Mechanical crews, repaired the damage that was dealt to the hull to the ship. While on the bridge, Arthur was in command, and was busy getting reports, of the damage's and repairing reports.

While at the same time, Talia was in the captains quarters, looking at her screen, and then resting back into her seat.

While in another room, Shinn Asuka, sat on his bed, with a pink cellphone behind him. The stained phone just rested on the counter, as he then went and picked it up, flipping open the phone. He then went to voice mail. "_Hey there, this is Mayu, sorry that I can't talk right now, please leave a message. Beep"_ The Cellphone chirped, as he then felt something wrap arms around him. He felt two soft things rest on his back.

The figure that grabbed him, leaned to his ear, "You still miss her don't you?" came an all to familiar voice to him.

He nodded, "Yes, I do Commander." he admitted, as he looked to see the azure blue eye, and long platinum hair of Sagira, beside him.

* * *

A/N: The first real battle for the Minerva has begun and finished. I know some things are a bit odd for this, but I winged it to fit this series. And to give some people strong foes to fight, rather then having it one sided.

And it seems, Sagira is in Shinn's room, just what is going on here?

I'm sorry if this chapter is late, which I know it is, is because I work on the weekdays, and I don't have a whole lot of writing inspiration when I get home. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 05: Abolishing the World Pt1

Disclaimer:

Alex Strassmeier, Andrea Strassmeier, and Lia Ramius, are not mine, they belong to Dragoon Swordsman

Sebastian Conner, and the ship names, Calvin and Hobbes, belong to Stormwolf77415

And all but the stuff belonging to Sunrise, are mine.

* * *

Chapter 05: Abolishing the World Pt1

Debris Belt, Junius Seven Space:

Junius Seven, the massive tombstone of the bloody Valentine, slowly moved. Junius Seven was the place where 243,721 Coordinators lost their lives. It was also the location, where the Junius Treaty was signed, "Solar wind velocity is constant." a voice spoke, as a mobile suit flew over the black marble tribute put on the colony a year ago. "Estimated thirty seconds until clear Level S-3 is achieved." he added.

On a column, a ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type 2 ZAFT's last GINN Variant, before the main stay on the ZAKU line, flew past, what seemed to be another one, along with another GINN. On the column, seemed to be a mobile suit sized keypad. "Hurry, How is unit nine?" one pilot questioned.

"Unit Nine, is in its final stages, it'll be done shortly." a pilot replied.

"The thrusters particles are confirmed for colloisions." another reported. "Countdown to ignition is beginng now." someone said, from a pod.

"Ten, Nine. . ." And the count down finished. "Nominal particle level achieved." one person called. "Flare Motor activated." With that, the black lifeless tombstone, began to light up, as the Flare Motors began their activations, and to be used for one purpose.

"Junius Seven's movement has begun." a pilot informed the others. With that, one of the GINN HM 2's saluted the great mass, out of remorse for what it is about to be used for.

Inside the leaders Machine, was Sato Miswaha, looked at a bunch of pictures, that he had in his cockpit. "Alan, Christy, now I can finally. . ." he began as his finger trailed over a picture. The man had a scar across the bridge of his nose, and on both cheeks, as he appeared saddened. While at the same time, the sheer size of the colony, cut its way through, and demolished what debris was in its way, as its orbit altered. "Now fall, our great tombstone! On a world that has forgotten the voices of sorrow! That closes its eyes and chooses to wallow in deceit! The hour of correction is now at hand!" he called out.

* * *

Izumo L4 Space:

The Orb aligned space carrier flew through space, the black and yellow ship had received word a day or so earlier, as of hearing about the attack within Armory One. On the bridge, Natarle Badgiruel took a drink from her container. "Any idea how far the Minerva has gotten in its chase?" she asked.

To the members of Rondo Mina Sahaku's group, they had already detailed information on the ship, within their data, and had the ship registered in the ships library. "As far as we know mam, the Minerva is stationary, we are not yet in visual range of their location." came a familiar voice to her. Behind her, at the Electronic warfare station, was the blonde haired Sai Argyle. He along with a more use to the military life, Kuzzey Buskirk were the two members of the original Archangel crew, along with Natarle, who had transferred to working under Rondo Mina Sahaku. Even though they were nto members of the Black Knights, they were at least the rank of Ensign.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the ZAFT Observation station, and another from Ame No Mihashira." Kuzzey informed Natarle.

"Are you sure Ensign Buskirk?" she questioned as he nodded. "Ok, what is it?" she asked.

"Mam. From ZAFT Its about, the Debris belt, Junius Seven's orbit is off course, with the current path, it will fall to Earth in a few weeks." he told her.

"What?" she said rather surprised. "What about from Home Base?" she asked.

"The station is pretty much the same, they are requesting orders from Lady Sahaku." he told her, as Natarle nodded.

"Alright, get a hold of Joule and Lady Sahaku, we may not be heading to the PLANTs today after all." she told them.

"Yes mam." the bridge crew called out.

* * *

Crew Quarters Sahaku's room:

"Up and down, up and down!" Alonsa, the young five year old girl, as she tossed up a plush wolf toy, as she plead of happieness.

Not far from her, behind a desk was the Orb Noblewoman Rondo Mina Sahaku, still with her usual makeup, and her Sahaku family attire. Despite of how her family was in the past, she still kept some traditions alive from them. She just had a small smile, as she watched the child play with the toy she had named 'Ein'. That was when a nearby terminal beeped, as she hit on the intercom. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Sorry for disturbing you Lady Sahaku, but Home Base is asking to speak with you. I will fill you in on other status as soon as you are done, no doubt they will tell you the situation." Natarle told her, as Mina nodded.

"Alright Connect me to it." Mina ordered, as Alonsa looked over to her.

"What's going on mommy?" she asked, holding the little wolf toy close to her.

Mina shook her head, even though the little girl, who had chosen never to open her eyes again, could tell that she said she had no idea. "I don't know." she admitted, then the screen came up. It was of a early twenties woman, with long blue hair, and green eyes. "What is the situation?" she asked.

The woman shook her head, _"Nothing good m'lady. It seems, that the ruins of Junius Seven, has begun to move."_ she noted, earning a bit of fear from Mina's eyes.

"Sam." she said under her breath, knowing his link to the place.

The woman nodded, "_Sir Yzak Joule, has informed us on the situation, the Voltaire and Rousseau are already on route, with the Calvin and Hobbes_" she noted.

"Yzak, its good to see that we are of some use to ZAFT at least in his eyes." Mina noted. "And that guy, Conner as well. Alright, I'll inform the captain. Please, could you contact Serpent Tail?" she questioned.

The woman looked at her with shocked eyes, "_Serpent Tail mam_?" she asked, as Mina nodded. "_Alright, I'll get on that right away_." she told her.

"Good, get them to meet the Izumo at position of L1 Space." she told her, giving the woman the coordinates.

"_Yes mam._" The woman said.

"Good, Rondo Mina Sahaku out." Mina told her, as the screen went black.

"Something troubling you mama?" Alonsa asked, as Mina looked over.

She nodded, "You could say that my dear." she admitted. She then hit the intercom again, "Captain Badgiruel. . ." Mina began.

"_Yes Captain?_" Natarle asked.

Mina nodded, "Please head to L1 Space, and be ready to meet up with Serpent Tail's Lauraisia class ship." Mina told her.

"_Yes mam._" Natarle told her, as the screens went Blank.

"What is going on Mommy?" Alonsa asked this time, as she propelled herself with her arms, into a strange model of a wheel chair.

Mina went over to her, "Honey, its something, that I am glad you are keeping your eyes shut." she told her, as Alonsa looked frightened, and the embraced Mina in a hug, with her little arms around the older woman's neck. Mina felt some sobbing on her shoulder, "Hey, there there." she told the child.

* * *

Voltaire:

A average height male, walked onto the bridge of the Nazca Class Destroyer, as his crew saluted him. He had shoulder length silver hair, and wore the white uniform of a ZAFT commander. "Tell me, has our message been given to Ame-No-Mihashira?" he questioned.

Coming up behind him, was a teenage girl, not far from his own age. She had long brown hair, tied into a pony tail, as she wore that of a ZAFT red uniform. Behind her, was a taller man, in a Red Uniform as well, however dark skin, and blonde hair. "The Message was received sir." Shiho Hahenfuss, told him.

The one behind her nodded, "Yeah Yzak don't worry. We'll get the help of your brother and the Black Knights soon enough." Dearka Elsman told him.

Yzak, just looked away with a bit of a Sneer. "Yeah yeah, but as the Archangel is on Earth, as is the Kusanagi and Orbs other Izumo class ships, the Izumo's Lohengrin will be a great help if we need it." Yzak told them, as Dearka nodded.

Shiho looked at them, "I have no doubt that they will come Commander Joule." she told him.

Yzak smiled a bit, "Yeah, I know for sure Sam wouldn't let that drop, not with him being a citizen of Orb now." he told her. "Now we shouldn't worry ourselves Houseka. I want each of you to make sure the Meteor breakers are in full order." he ordered.

The two Red Coats Saluted, "Yes sir." they told him, as they left.

He smirked as they left, "I knew there was a reason They are my lead pilots." he smirked, and shook his head.

"Commander, Confirmation." said his black uniformed captain. "The Izumo is going to meet us, but first they are rendezvousing with Serpent Tail."

Yzak, shook his head, "Serpent Tail, a bunch of people who work for the highest bidders." Yzak said in disgust as he shook his head. "Alex would have better tastes." he added. "Alright, we actually have no time to wait for them, continue full speed to Junius Seven." he ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" they called out.

* * *

The Minerva:

Ahmed could be found, in the lounge, as he took a drink from the container he got. His finger began to have a small snack fly around in circles from the low gravity. "Ever since the fight ended, it has been boring here." he told himself, as he fiddled around.

"You seem to be puzzled." came a familiar voice to Ahmed, however he did not quite know who's it was, as he turned around, to see the ZAFT Red, Rey Za Burrel.

Ahmed turned instantly, "Whoa man, don't sneak up on someone like that." Ahmed told him, as Rey just gave a shoulder shrug.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes." he admitted, as he went to sit down.

Ahmed grunted, "I thought you'd be off resting, after such a fight." Ahmed pointed out, as Rey shrugged.

"The commander asked me to do something with the Machine's. I don't know why though." he admitted as he sat down.

Ahmed, just fidgeted around, '_Something about this guy gives me the creeps, he's so calm its scary'_ He thought, as he watched the young coordinator for a bit.

That was when the PA kicked in, "_Would representative Athha, and her escorts, please go to the Captain's office, thank you."_ Arthur Trine's voice spoke.

"What now?" Ahmed wondered, as he got up and floated off. "It was nice meeting you. . .?" he questioned.

"Rey." was all Rey said, as he looked out the viewport.

Captain's office, Minerva:

The room was quiet after a few moments, as Ahmed had a fearful face, after the news they just heard. "What!?" Cagalli called out.

"What do you mean Junius Seven is moving?" Athrun asked.

"Just how can it move?" Ahmed questioned, and seemed almost outraged.

Durandal shook his head, "That is something I do not know." Durandal admitted, as she sat across from Cagalli, as her body guards were standing on both sides of her, while Talia stood behind Durandal. "The only thing I can confirm, is that the colony is moving." he noted lowering his head. "And along the most dangerous vector, and at a cosiderable speed at that."

Talia nodded, "Our own vessel has also confirmed that intel." Talia told them.

"But why would such a thing happen?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, didn't the Junk Guild say that its Orbit would last, at least another hundred years, if not longer?" Ahmed questioned, almost a bit outraged, but did have enough control.

Durandal himself questioned of how, "A collision with an asteroid? Perhaps or perhaps a entire different reason?" he noted, looking right at Cagalli. "Regardless, it's moving." he continued looking around, "Even as we speak, it's moving towards Earth." he added.

Ahmed turned his head down, and made a fist with his right hand, "Tassil" was all he said under his breath.

Cagalli, clasped her hands together on her lap. "If it falls. . . If it falls, what would happen to Orb? . . . No the Earth?" she asked, with a worried tone.

Durandal calmly looked over to her, "I know, based on its mass alone even you know that answer Cagalli." he told her. "But be assured, the PLANTs, and ZAFT are currently putting forth all of our rescources for a solution. And to figure out the reason behind this atrocity." he told her. "We. . . have also asked for the help of the Black Knights." he added.

Cagalli looked at him, "You mean, Alex, and Sam?" he asked.

Talia nodded, "Yes, even the White Devil. He along with your old rival, have agreed to help us, in any way they can." she told them.

Durandal nodded, "Even though I feel sorry that I have to pull you, and others into another accident." he told her, as Cagalli, looked at him. "I've ordered the Minerva, to head towards Junius Seven, along with them, as soon as our repairs are complete." he updated. He then nodded as they looked at him with surprise. "Fortunetly with the chase of Bogey's one and two, we are already close by." he noted. He then smirked, "I'd like the approval on this matter, Princess." he told her.

Cagalli looked at him, "You have no reason to ask, we have to protect the Earth, and everyone that we can."

Ahmed nodded, "Hell yeah, we have to."

Cagalli nodded, "This is a very important matter, for all of us. . . No Especially for us!" she called out. "If. . . if there's anything that I can do. . .!"

Durandal nodded, "First all I ask, is that you calm down Lady Cagalli." Durandal told her. "As soon as we come to the need of your assistance with, we will let you know, and your two pilots to know."

Talia looked over, "Even though it is difficult now, with what is happening, we are attempting in contacting your country." Talia told the blonde girl. "We are also trying to make sure we can rendezvous with your ride as soon as possible." she added.

Cagalli grimaced, 'I prefer to help' she thought. "Thank you." she told the captain, of the ship named after a war god.

* * *

Mendeleev:

"So my older cousin is going to help?" Alex Strassmeier asked. As his Captain nodded. "I see, a year since his last actual battle." Alex noted.

"So it seems." Lia concluded.

Alex nodded, "The Nosferatu, has been rebuilt, and is still flown by him." he noted.

Lia smirked, and let out a small laugh. "I don't suspect he will for a while, it was Lady Sahaku that had the original machine retrofitted, with the equipment it has now." she noted.

Alex nodded, "Quite, and she had a well done job on it, it is in the league of the Freedom and Justice. Though not all the way there." he added. '_However, those three Machines remains I saw, were they the ones that did that to Sam? If so, then what else does the Earth Forces have in store for us?'_ He questioned.

Lia looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Alex's look did not change, do to how long they have been together, Lia could tell, when he felt different. "It's Junius Seven, the movement, its not right." he told her.

Lia knew well, of the past for his family about the colony. Sam supposedly died, during the Bloody Valentine, and a great turn for the war, with Lacus Clyne meeting Kira Yamato. "Alex, don't worry, we'll be able to stop it. Besides think of it this way, the three of you guys will be among them." she told him.

Alex smirked, "Yeah, Yzak is about the best there is among ZAFT still, with Dearka with him. Guess our orders are to. . . assist them?" he asked.

Lia nodded, gripping his cold hand in hers. "Yeah, we will be helping them, and the Planet." she told him.

"Right." he said nodding.

She smirked, "The ship will take a while to be repaired, we'll be moving out, once they are done." she told him, as she rested herself onto his chest. "For the time being, even in this time of crisis, can we stay like this for a while longer?" she asked him.

Then what surprised her, was that, Alex's left arm wrapped around her, as he held her protectivly. "Of course, Commander." he told her.

She smirked, and giggled a bit, "When we are like this, please, just call me Lia." she told him.

He nodded, "Alright, Lia."

* * *

Minerva Lounge:

Vino sat up, "Are you serious?" he asked, just hearing about the movement. He then took a quick drink, "Hmm, but why?" he asked.

The Dark skinned male friend of his, kept his drink on his lap, with both hands clasped around it. "Maybe it was hit by an asteroid." he spoke up, as Lunamaria Hawke who was on his right, looked over. "Or it could of changed due to some other influence. . ." he thought.

Shinn Asuka walked behind them, his uniform, yet not done up properly, like the other members of the room. "Is it true that it's on a collision course for Earth?" he questioned. Which earned him some looks.

Meyrin nodded, "Yes, that was what Bart was saying." she told him.

"First, a fiasco with the thieves at Armory One, and that matter hasn't even been wrapped up yet. And now this?" Lunamaria questioned. "So what are we supposed to do with that Junius Seven?" she asked Yolant.

Everyone was silent, that was until the ever so silent Rey, spoke, "We'll have to destroy it." he told them all.

"Destroy, that!" Yolant and Vino spoke.

Rey nodded, "At this current moment, its impossible to change its course." he began to explain to them. "If we want to avert a collision, which is almost inevitable, then we will have to destroy it."

Vino looked in aww, "But how, that thing is huge!" he called.

"Even if we just break it in half, its still about Eight Kilometers long." Yolant pointed out.

"How are we suppose to destroy such a thing?" Vino asked.

Meyrin appeared saddened. "And that place, is still filled with the corpses, of those who've died."

Sagira, who was leaning against a wall not far from them. "So the tombstone of Two-hundred forty-three thousand seven hundred and twenty one people." she said, with a hand on the temple of what eye of hers that could be visible. "Kinda of a shame isn't it?" she questioned. With that, most of the others looked over to their commander. "The greatest creations that the coordinator race, is beginning to fall." she noted.

Shinn looked at her, "We wont let it fall." he told her. '_No, Mayu would not want that.' _he thought to himself.

"But if it does fall, the Earth Will be devastated." Rey spoke. "If that happened, nothing would be left." he added. "Even those who live on the Planet." he added.

Shinn, shook his head. '_I don't give a damn about Orb, but the rest of the Planet.'_ he thought to himself.

Yolant, then began, "The destruction of the Earth. . ." he began.

Meyrin looked away, "That's right." she commented.

"Ahh, well maybe that can't be helped." Yolant began, seemingly in a better mood. Unknown, three earth bound civilians were at the door. "It's inevitable, isn't it?" he asked. However, some people, were not liking the tone, as Luna seemed to give him a rather angered look, "It'd get rid of a lot of our conflicts, even Blue Cosmos." he noted. "And would likley make things easier for us." he added, as unknown to him, Cagalli Yula Athha, was getting angred, and she was not the only one, Ahmed, was also getting rather angry.

"Wait Cagalli." Athrun tried to stop her.

"How the hell can all of you say such things!?" She yelled, rather angered. "Inevitable!" she yelled, as most of the people saluted the princess of Orb. However, the only ones that did not, was Shinn and Sagira. All Sagira though, did, was look at her with the corner of her eye. Shinn looked away, from the yelling, "Might make things easier!?" Cagalli asked. "Do you have any idea of what kind of situation we are even in?" she questioned. "You have an idea what would happen to the Earth? How many innocent people would die? It would make the bloody valentine, just look like a murder!" she told them. "Did any of you even think before you spoke?"

Yolant nodded, "I'm sorry." he told her.

"Is this really the way all of you ZAFT soldiers think now?" she asked. As Shinn looked at her, his anger reaching near the point Cagalli's was at right now. "After what we all went through, all that warfare, and grief, Haven't you all finally changed under Chairman Durandal's policies?" she asked.

Athrun grabbed her arm, "Cagalli, calm down." he told her.

"Now, now princess, you should calm down." Sagira began. "Its not the end, and besides." told her.

"Its not like Yolant, was serious." Shinn's voice rang out. "All he was trying to do, was bring a smile to people, in this room, or would you rather everyone be crying now?" he asked her.

"What did you just say?" Cagalli, asked him, angered, with Athrun holding her back, as Ahmed just looked at Shinn with some anger.

"Shinn watch your mouth." Rey told him.

Sagira smirked, "No, Shinn continue." she told him, as Shinn nodded.

"Of course, besides, this person is already distinguished." he said, crossing his arms, "Orb's Chief Representative, right, or isn't she?" he questioned.

"You!!" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, stop it already, you're just provoking this!" Athrun told her. She stopped, and Athrun walked by her, "You seem to have some kind of grudge against Orb? May I ask why? I thought you used to live there. If you're looking for some kind of trivial excuse to drag the Representative into an irrelevant fight, I won't stand for it." Athrun told him.

Shinn looked at him with a bit of shock, "Trivial!?" he yelled, as he looked at Athrun through the top of his eyes. "I won't let anyone call it trivial!" he raised his voice walking towards the three. "And you're wrong about it being irrelevant too!" he told them, as he almost seemed ready to crush his drink under his anger now. "I lost my entire family because of the Athhas." he told them, as Athrun looked a bit shocked. "They believed in the nation, and they believed in your so-called ideals. And in the end, mom and dad were killed at Onogoro." he told them. "My sister, hasn't even been found since we were left in the protection of even more Orb Nobles!" as he looked at Cagalli. "That's why I will never believe a word that you say. I'll never believe in Orb. I'll never believe any of your self-serving lies again." he yelled at the blonde. "When you said you were going to uphold justice," he said crushing his drink, "did you ever stop and think of the innocents? Of how many people would die because you insisted on following through your values to the bitter end?" he asked, causing Cagalli to remember the ones who had fallen at Orb's defense, and at Jachin. "I wish people who didn't understand stuff wouldn't talk about things as if they did." he said walking past them.

"That is enough!" Ahmed called, as he grabbed Shinn's arm, however, Shinn reversed it, into a arm hold, and had his arm around the former Desert Dawn member.

"Don't you ever say that! You have no idea what its like to be me!" Shinn told him.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli said, turning over, and was ready to hit Shinn, until, Sagira, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and stopped her. "S. . . Sagira?" she questioned.

"Shinn, now it is enough, you have spread your message to them." Sagira told him. Shinn nodded, as he left, still angered.

"Hey Shinn." Vino called as he ran after his friend.

Sagira looked over to Cagalli. "Now, first hand, you saw the pain, that you people bring, without realizing what your decisions can do." she told her, as she let go of Cagalli's arm. With that, the FAITH member, left the room, leaving Ahmed, in shock, and Cagalli thinking about Shinn.

* * *

Atlantic Federation, Blue Cosmos Headquarters, Washington DC, Lounge room:

The large mansion, looked very beautiful, from the passerby's eyes. However, inside, the greatest schemers the Planet. "Well this is certainly a dillema." Mr. Azrael spoke, as he used the que, and shot the ball.

"It truly is a terrible crisis today." another man spoke. "It is the scenario, for the destruction of Earth." he said, taking his turn at the pool table.

Another man, smirked, "Hmph, I wonder, if someone actually wrote such a scenario." another spoke walking into position.

That was when a silver haired man, with purple lips, stood at the window, as he looked over to the others. "Quite, this is why I have ordered, Phantom Pain to investigate that matter, Personally." he told them.

"Are you sure, they will be fine however?" another one asked. "Their ship, along with the other one, are not able of atmospheric flight."

The white haired man nodded, "But of course, they are the best among us now." he told them. "Even the Archai is moving in, at that one is able to fly down here."

A large man looked away, "I wonder if it'll be of any use, to investigate such a matter." he pointed out.

The silver haired man nodded, "That is what we are investigating." he told them.

"Then why did you call us to this meeting, Lord Djibril?" one man asked.

That was when Azrael, spoke, "Although I wouldn't expect the Atlantic Federation, among the other goverments, around the world, to let that thing fall. . ." he told them. "All of us here, are busy preparing for an Evacuation." he said shooting a shot, sinking one of the red balls on the table.

Djibril, with his hands behind his back, moved his head towards Azrael. "To be honest, I was greatly shocked by this matter.

"Junius Seven. . . How could it? And why?" one member asked.

Djibril nodded, "That's all I could think of at first."

"We don't need any introductory remarks, M'lord." one man pointed out.

Djibril just smirked at that, "No, this is what's important." Djibril told them. "I am sure, that eventually, everyone in the world would think the same way about this situation." he pointed out to them, "Then it is our duty to give them an answer." he added, this left the entire room, silent, with only murmurs going around. "Chairman Durandal, of the PLANTs, has already issued, a warning to all the nations on Earth." he noted.

"That is right, he has sent a message assuring us, that they will put forth all of their efforts into remedying, the situation." another added.

"They are certainly moving quickly." Another pointed out. "They seemed Hurried as well."

"Then this makes me wonder, if this is really a natural phenomenon." he added. "But then."

Djibril waved a hand, "Such a thing no longer matters." he told them, which earned him some looks. "What's important is what happens after the crisis, has passed." he began, "What is important, is the answer that we will provided the grieving citizens of the planet when they ask." he added. "One such question, is, 'Why did such a thing happen?'" Djibril pointed out.

"My my, you're already planning something that far ahead already?" another member asked.

Djibril, just looked at him, "But of course." he told him. "Regardless of the cause, no one can deny that very soon, one stupid, clumsy object up in the sky is going to come crashing down on our heads. It's a humiliation! A shame! Think of how this looks. Because of that cursed thing, we all run around looking scared and spineless. Somebody must pay for this disgrace But who? Why, who else but the Coordinators who put that thing in space in the first place." he spoke. He then looked around, as everyone was silent. "Well, am I wrong?" he questioned.

They all spoke amongst themselves. "I have no problems with that, but. . ." he began. "The amount of damage that is inflicted, would we have enough to have a war?" Azrael asked.

"Then there are the others." another pointed out. This earned a look from Djibril.

"What others do you speak of?" Djibril asked.

Azrael shook his head, "The four of them still exist, and one we know stands against us, firmly." he noted.

"You are speaking of the UE's are you not Azrael?" a bald man asked.

"Yes, all four still exist, even with what hunters we do have." Azrael commented. "They will have to find the trail again after this, but the White Devil we do know. . . at least for now."

* * *

Atlantic Federation Section A4, Formerly New York City:

A large squad of Blue Cosmos loyalists, surrounded the condemed building. Even the local swat teams were at it. "So who's the one leading this?" the S.W.A.T. Leader asked.

The Atlantic Federation soldier came to him. "Yes, there are three fugitives of the Atlantic Federation, inside this building, we have asked for your help." the soldier told him.

"Alright." the SWAT member told him.

The soldier nodded, "Alright begin, also one thing, they are wanted dead." he told the officer. With that, they left.

Condemed building:

A young woman, being nineteen years of age, slept on a couch, as she opened her eyes. A light blue eye, as she raised up, her long blonde hair, swung back and forth on her back. She wore a black tube top, and what seemed to be the pants, of an Earth Forces uniform. "I see you are awake Shana." came another voice, as across from her, was a dark skinned male.

His red hair, looked like flickering flames, in the wind, as the breeze came from a broken window, the sixteen year old male looked out. "What's going on Marik?" Shana asked.

Marik had a sinister smirk, "It seems they have found us." he said looking down, as Shana looked, as she saw several SWAT Vans down below. "Hey big brother, time to wake up!" Marik called over.

As in the corner, a large weapon could be seen, as someone used it as though a wooden cane. He stood rather tall, and seemed to have a rather strong looking build, with well toned muscles. All that came from his mouth was a gruff. "I guess he is ready." Shana said, yawning, as she looked over to what was beside the couch. She grabbed what seemed to be a Kunai, along with a long wire, which she strapped onto her wrist, which also had a small gear, found on a fishing rod, however automated.

Marik, un holstered to what seemed to be a pair of automatic pistols, along with a retractable blade bayonet. "Well, ready to play?" he asked, as the other two nodded. With that, both Marik, and Shana left the room, while the large one moved to the window, lifting the Gatling gun, which crushed some of the building's wall.

"Time to die." was all he said, as the Gatling gun opened fire.

With the initial fire, three swat members fell, as they begun to take cover using the armored vehicles. "What the hell?" one soldier called out, as the windows of the vehicle he was besided exploded a window.

"Damn, what about Delta squad!?" one guy asked.

"Sir, they have just entered the building!" another replied.

At the back of the building:

"Clear!" one guy called.

"Clear hear too!" another one called, as he got done searching another room. "Where are they?" he questioned.

"Right here." came a voice, from above, as Marik could be seen, sitting down, just one floor above, through a large hole.

"Kill him!" a soldier called, as he opened fire, However, before he could pull the trigger, a Kunai, and a long wire wrapped around both of his forearms.

"Sorry bud, but not today!" he said, as someone looked up, to see a woman, her blue eyes, almost blank, as vein's bulged around them. With that, two guys opened fire on her, and she tugged on her weapon.

"What?" another one called, as he saw his friend's forearms, sliced off of his arms, as the gun that they were holding misfired, being shot into the two men that had opened fire, as the blood splattered on a nearby wall.

"You bitch!" another one called, however was unable to hit her, as she hid behind a wall on the next floor. "Go go!, we need to get up there!" he ordered, as they went to find the next stair case. As they did, they stayed prone to the wall, and slowly, went up.

"Where are they?" another asked, as they slowly crept down the hallway. One person found the hole, where the two targets were first seen, but there was nothing else. "Just where are they?" the soldier asked, as he looked down. However, that was a fatal mistake, as up above, using his feet as support, Marik dropped down, as both of his guns, had a blade extend, from the magazine of the guns, and fell through the hole.

"Nick you . . ." one soldier began as he turned around, only to see the limp body fall to the floor below. "Nick!" he called, coming over, as down below he saw the body, and then the head, of the lifeless corpse. Just then, a loud scraping could be heard along the floor, of metal going against damaged concrete.

"What was that?" another asked, and soon saw his answer. The tall one, Joshua, walked into the halway, his eyes, in the same fashion as the other two, however, he raised his weapon.

"Everyone run!" a soldier called, however they began to run, but Josh shook his head.

"Sorry." he said to himself, as the gun opened fire, bullets going through the room as raining hail, piercing through all the soldiers with ease.

* * *

Space, L1 Space Minerva Bridge:

Upon the bridge was the normal bridge crew, along with Chairman Durandal, "The Voltaire, and Rousseau, are already ahead of us, with Meteor breakers." Talia took note. "Along with the Hobbes, and Calvin, as their main escorts." she added.

Durandal nodded, "Yes, lets get there, post haste as well." he added.

Arthur Trine, who was near Meyrin's station, turned around, "Are there any movements on the Earth Alliance Side?" he asked.

Durandal turned to him, "About what they're planning?" he questioned. He just shook his head, "I haven't received any reports on that but. . ." he added, getting a grim look as he looked out the viewport on the bridge. "I suppose they can't make it in time, even if they launched ships from the moon." he added, as Talia and others looked upon him. "Even with that, their only other option is either to fire regular missiles, or Nuclear Missiles from planet side." he commented, nodding to himself. "Besides the Nuclear Missiles, which are likley still in their use, all the others would do, is burn the surface, and would not achieve any appreciable results." he added. "No matter, either way, the Earth is also our motherland." he told them, "And during this time of crisis, we must do whatever we can to protect the planet. Even with the equipment this ship has, we may not be able to do too many things to help, please, each and every one of you, put all your efforts, into solving this crisis." he pleaded.

"Sir yes Sir!" the entire bridge called out.

* * *

Minerva Crew Quarters:

Cagalli sat in the dark, as she contemplated within her self, of the coming crisis. '_How could this of happened?_' she wondered. Just then the door slid open, with Ahmed, walking in, drink in hand. "Ahmed." she said a bit surprised.

He nodded, putting a drink container on the desk beside her. "Yeah, its me." he told her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. However, she looked down to her lap, What Shinn had told her, gotten to her. Many people died for Orb, including her father. Ahmed kneeled infront of her, "Cagalli, there is no need of what you are doing, I know you knew, you'd meet someone like him someday." he told her, as outside, standing at the door, Athrun listened to Ahmed.

* * *

Ten Minutes Earlier:

"Damn it, that little brat!" Ahmed yelled, hitting the wall of the ship.

"Calm down Ahmed." Athrun told him, walking over.

"But Athrun, the way he spoke to Cagalli!" Ahmed told him.

"I know. . ." Athrun admitted. "However, even you knew, someone would turn up like him." he told him, his arms crossed, as he looked to his right. "Listen, to help her out right now, is this. . ." Athrun began to tell him.

* * *

Present Time:

She looked at him, "But. . ." she began, looking into his eyes, "He. . . Spoke of my father like that. . .!" she began, remembering him, "He made such a sacrificial decision, that he made after much agony. . ." she said almost on the verge of tears, however, Ahmed leaned over to her, and placed her into his arms. "That kid. . ." she said, into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Ahmed told her, "But, right now, not everyone knows that themselves." he told her, "It will just be some time, until her learns that himself." he added.

* * *

Junius Seven Voltaire:

Yzak and Dearka watched from their Nazca bridge. "It seems my brother has already gotten here." Yzak noted, seeing a space station flying nearby.

Dearka shook his head, "Amazing, that they can still use that. . ." he noted.

Shiho Hahenfuss, a ZAFT red with them nodded, "Such a weapon, is it right to keep it?" she questioned, looking at it.

"Sir, GENESIS Alpha is now in position, its beginning its preperations to fire." a soldier informed Yzak.

"Good, keep our Machine's ready, and stay out of the line of fire!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the bridge called out.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha Administrative Center Debris belt:

The Giant station was moving into the Debris belt, as Debris bounced harmlessly off of the station, do to the layers of phase shift armor. "Will another war come because of this?" Yoon Stefan asked, as she watched that of Junius Seven, moving ever so slightly.

Behind her, was Kaite Madigan, and Jess Rabble, "It doesn't matter because those who want to fight will fight, and those who want to run will run." Kaite told her.

The Professor nodded, looking down toward at the computer Terminal. "Yeah, and the Izumo has docked, its crew is heading here, for this fully functional space station." she told them. Just as, a good amount of the Izumo's crew came into the Administrative center.

"All I know is that, if we miss, it will be ugly." Liam told them.

Jess nodded, "At least ZAFT has arrived, and are waiting for us to try." he noted, as they saw that the Joule Team and Conner team waited, for the Superweapon, to try its best.

"What is the situation?" Mina Sahaku asked, as she came over to the Professor.

Kaite took notice of her, then a average height male, with short spikey silver hair, wearing a black uniform coming behind her. "Sam, I see your looking well." Jess said, "The leader of the Black Knights in person." he added, as Sam looked over to him, Alonsa in her wheel chair.

"Mr. Jessie!" Alonsa called, hearing Jess again.

"Hey there little one." Jess commented.

Kaite turned to Mina, "Lady Sahaku, what we are doing now, is getting the trajectory correct." Kaite informed her.

The Professor nodded, "It be a good idea, for us to have someone out there, to get a better view, computers are not always as good as the human eye." She told them, as Mina turned to Sam.

"You know what to do." she told him, as he nodded, and left the way he came from.

"I'm heading out too." Jess called, as he followed him.

Natarle looked to Mina, "All Izumo Crew members, take positions, its time for us to get ready!" she ordered, as the Izumo crew got into position.

"Ahh, its good to have some help around here." the Professor noted. Liam smirked and nodded.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha Corridor's:

"Ahh hell!" came a voice, as he hovered through the hall. "Those damn fools sending that thing down on the heads of the planet." he said with disgust, as the teal haired Black Knight continued.

"Easy there Shani." came a voice to him, as he turned to see Samorei floating down the hall, with the journalist Jess Rabble.

"And what's it to you?" Shani asked, as Sam shrugged.

"Don't know." Sam admitted, continuing down. Jess looked at the Black Knight they had passed, as Shani just looked at him, with the only visible eye to him. "If you are wondering Jess, that is a by product of the Earth Forces, that we have turned to join us." Sam told him, as Jess looked at the leader again. "By the way, how is the Out Frame holding up? I haven't seen it in years." he pointed out.

Jess smirked, "It is doing rather well, I see you umm, got yourself a new arm." Jess told him, as Sam nodded. The two of them got to the hangar, the Izumo rested in its docked position, while all around, the hangar was littered, with MBF-M1, M1A, M1B, Nosferatu, Gold Frame, Double X, and the Forbidden. That was just the models brought by the Izumo, the rest of the room had Raysta's, and last but not least, the Out Frame.

It was the Nosferatu, and the Out Frame, that Sam and Jess went for however. Both climbing into their machines cockpits, and getting ready for launch.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha nearspace:

Gai, and Elijah, had already launched, and were flying not far from the ship. "Something just doesn't feel right." Gai told them, as the Blue Frame Second L, hovered in its spot. Just then he noticed something, "REED Evade!" he called out.

As in a nearby Debris field, a fully intact Nazca Class Destroyer fired one of its 120 cm High Energy Beam cannon, and the ship barely dodged the full blast. Its Port Side, being graze, as two of its weapons were destroyed. "_Gai, what happened?_" Reed asked.

"A Nazca!" Gai called out.

"But I thought they were helping us." Elijah told him.

Gai just shook his head, "No, this one was in hiding, its more likley the cause of Junius Sevens unstable re entry." Gai pointed out, just then, the Nazca began to launch some machines, they were ZGMF-1017M2 the last GINN Variant, before the ZAKU came out, and were known as GINN Highmaneuver Type II's.

* * *

Sam and Jess just got finished in setting their machines up, to head on out. "_Sam, a new problem has arrised, order everyone into their machines._" Came Natarle's voice. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Mobile suits have begun to attack GENESIS Alpha. GINN's." she told him.

"Just great, more hell, are they with ZAFT?" he asked.

"No, they were hiding waiting to strike." she told him.

"Right." he said, as he flipped on the External speaker for the small hangar, as the Izumo was in it. "All Mobile Suit pilots, to their machines now, defend this place." he ordered, as the Mobile Suit began to hover, everyone that was there, were bearing helmets, as the hangar door opened. "Samorei Joule, Nosferatu, I will not let these memories destroy all we know." he called, with that the Nosferatu's phase shift activated, as it flew off into the void of space.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha Nearspace:

A pair of GINN HM2's flew over the back area of GENESIS Alpha, firing their beam rifles on the surface. But the stations phase shift was able to thwart the attacks. They broke formation, as a pair of M1 Astray's appeared firing their own rifles. "Enemy Machine's sighted, moving in!" one of the pilots called, as they continued.

"Kelvin watch out!" the wingman called out, as a GINN came by, cleaving the M1 in half with its sword. "Damn it!" the pilot called, firing at his friends killer, he fired three times, the first two missed, but the final one, took out a thruster, as the GINN crashed on the surface of the station, blowing up, do to cause of the phase shift armor.

In another area, the third member of the Astray frames, flew on past a pair of GINN's. Gai Murakamo dodged a beam, as he was heading right for the cause. Of these GINNs, a Nazca, which had a group of missiles fire at him, the Blue Frame moved gracefully past, as it stopped for a moment. The pair of wings detatched from the mobile suit, and went overhead, forming a giant sword, as the mobile suit grabbed it. He then flew again, the mobile suit was heading right for the ship. "I'm sorry, but this must end." Gai told himself, as he plunged the giant sword into the bridge of the battleship. He then took off again, "Reed, fire upon my location." he ordered.

"_Right"_ he called, as the Serpent Tail's Lauraisa class ship fired most of its beam cannons at the ship, as the ship was just taken through a blaze of flames.

Not far, the Outframe floated not far from GENESIS Alpha, "Damn this is already bad." he noted, as his machine's equipment began to work overtime. With that, two beams fired past him, destroying two GINN's that came at the machine, as the Nosferatu stayed near. "Thanks Sam." he said, as the instruments began to warn him. "What the? Sam the trajectory is wrong!" he called out.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked him, as the Nosferatu blocked a beam with its energy claw. The video link between the two Jess nodded. However unknown to the both of them, the blood red mobile suit, Testament, peered close, both of its attenna glowing a light blue. "Hurry up, warn the others not to fire!" he ordered, as Jess nodded.

"Kaite do you read?" Jess called, however he received no answer.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha, Fire Control Room:

"Professor, Message coming in from Jess!" Liam called out, as Natarle turned.

"Well put it through." she ordered him.

"Alright." Liam told her, as a blank screen came up, as Jess' voice came over the intercom.

"Alright, Mr. Madigan, fire GENESIS." Jess' told them, as Kaite got a confused look.

"Alright, all chambers ready, prepareing to detonate Nuclear Warhead." Sai informed them, as Kaite came over.

"Don't fire." he told him, as the group looked at him.

"Why if we don't, the Earth will be. . ." Kuzzey began, as Kaite shook his head.

"No, it would be wise for ZAFT to take it from here." he told him, as Sai and Liam looked at him.

"Are you sure now?" the professor asked.

Kaite just nodded, as he looked at Alonsa for a moment. "I know Jess quite well, and not once, has he ever called me Madigan." he told him.

"Virus detected!" Sai called out.

With that, GENESIS Alpha, was quickly shut down.

* * *

Voltaire:

"Commander!" a soldier called turning around. "GENESIS Alpha, has stopped fireing sequence, Lady Sahaku is asking us, to use the Meteor Breakers now, and make sure our Machines have escort." the man told him.

"Right, get the mobile suit teams ready, ours will handle the breakers, have Conner's squad escort ours!" Yzak ordered.

"Yes sir!" they called out.

Dearka and Shiho nodded, "Guess that is our cue then." Dearka told him, as both the woman, and pilot told him, as Yzak nodded.

"Remember you two, we don't have a whole lot of time, understand?" Yzak questioned.

"Yes Commander Joule." Shiho told him, with a salute.

"The Minerva will be arriving soon as well, see if you can get the job done before they arrive." he added.

"Roger that." Dearka said, as the sliding doors closed infront of him and Shiho.

Yzak turned around, "Get me the Calvin now!" Yzak ordered.

"Yes sir!" the communications officer called.

Soon, a familiar face that was to Shiho came, being Sebastian Conner, a fellow pilot, and commander in white. _"Conner's here, what's up Yzak?_" Sebastian Conner asked.

"Send out your team, and be ready for battle, something is going on over at GENESIS Alpha." Yzak told him.

Sebastian nodded, "Quite, something is going on up there." Seb noted, seeing an explosion in that direction.

* * *

Minerva:

Athrun Zala, and Ahmed came onto the bridge without Cagalli. "Oh Ahmed, and Athrun, umm I mean Alex." Durandal corrected himself.

"We'd like to make a request!" Ahmed said to him, as Athrun put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, turning his attention to the captain.

"We would like to make a request, albeit an impossible one." the blue haired teen told them.

Ahmed nodded, "If at all possible captain, we would like to borrow the Machines we came onto this ship with." he told her. "Please mam, for the sake of the one we protect." he added.

* * *

Voltaire Hangar:

Two ZAKU Warriors were being prepped along with a group of GuAIZ R's. Beside the green ZAKU Warrior, was a blue ZAKU Phantom on one side, and on the other was another ZAKU Warrior. "_Confirmed Input of Dual data Parameters, Breakers One through four, Radius Effectiveness, set to Two hundred fifteen, all other units, set to Seven hundred thirty Eight_

Soon after, squad of machines flew, being lead by Dearka and Shiho, as the Conner team, which was mostly GuAIZ R's, with three ZAKU's flew with them, armed, as the Joule Team's carried Meteor breakers.

* * *

Back on the Minerva, Talia sighed, "That is certainly a request, that is hard to fullfil, for a pair of civilians." she admitted. She shook her head, "Sorry, but I can't, especially not to civilians of another country." she added. She then looked at Alex, "Are you sure, you want to throw away what former chairwoman Canaver's arrangement?" she asked.

Athrun just starred, "I understand, that I would be throwing that away, but I can't just stand by here, and watch this event occur." he declared.

Ahmed nodded, "He and I both." Ahmed commented, "Besides, Cagalli's home is down there, I want to do everything I can to protect my homeland, and her's!" he told her.

"Then please." Athrun told her, "Please let us borrow the units we brought." he pleaded with her, as the bridge crew were beginning to watch the scene.

"I understand your feelings but. . ." Talia began, appearing saddened.

"Captain, it is alright." Durandal began, as she looked at him. "I will get the arrangements done, I will approve of this." he told her.

"But chairman!" she said in a disagreeing tone.

"I know its against Military Regulations, but an operation like this, we will need all the help possible." Durandal told her. "We are already letting the Junk Guild, to try to use GENESIS Alpha, what's two mobile suits compared to that!?" he asked.

* * *

Junius Seven Surface:

"Alright everyone stay frosty." came Sebastian Conner's voice, as his ZAKU Phantom, which was basicly white limbed, with a dark forest green Torso, and a emblem of a wolf howling in a thunderstorm was on the left shield. The ZAKU Phantom was equipped with the Slash Wizard pack, the close range weapon setup of the group, along with a Katana on the left hip. "GENESIS Alpha has already been attacked, their could be another team around here somewhere!" he warned them.

Dearka came over, "That goes for you as well." Dearka told him.

Sebastian slowly nodded, as he then looked towards GENESIS Alpha. "What is going on up there?" he wondered.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha Nearspace:

"Samorei Watch out!" came Gai's voice, as the Giant Sword of the Second L Blue Frame, clashed against something invisible.

Sam saw the sparks fly, as the weapon made contact. "What in the?" he questioned.

"It's ZAFT's number twelve!" Gai informed Sam, as he was then forced away by the foe. "Damn." was all he said, as the sword split apart, and went onto his Machine's back once again.

"Damn, Mina!" he called.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha:

"What is it Sam?" she asked, as the communications came back online.

"_We got trouble out here, have the remaining mobile suits launch now!" _Sam pleaded with her, as she nodded, turning around.

"Get the mobile suit teams ready, we need to protect this station!" she ordered.

"Yes mam!" many others called out, and left.

Kaite approached Mina. "Lady Sahaku." he began, as she turned to him, with a stern look on her face. "Please, allow me to borrow your machine." he began.

She looked at him, "You are intending on using the AMATU?" she asked him, as the Mercenary nodded. She then felt a grip of little hands on her cloak.

"Mommy, what is wrong?" Alonsa asked, holding her gown.

Kaite looked at Alonsa, then back at Mina, "For now Lady Mina, your place is here, you are the commander here." he told her, "And your child is wishing for you, so please, let me head out there, in your place." Kaite asked her, as Mina, looked at him. "Alright." she said with a nod. "You have my permission to use the AMATU." she added.

With that, and without another word, Kaite left the room, heading for the hangar.

* * *

GENESIS Exterior

"Damn." Sam called, as his Machine dodged a beam saber attack from the Testament, however, he did not take into account of the other arm, which was formed into a giant hand, thanks to the striker pack the Machine was equipped with it. The giant piece of Machine, grabbed the Nosferatu's chest. "Oh no you don't." he called out, as the two hip mounted beam cannons snapped into position and fired at point blank. However, the Red Gundam, dodged the attack without effort. "What?" he asked.

Testament fired at the Nosferatu again, however the Blue Frame blocked the attack with its Sword again, as the Machine just waited. "Samorei, leave this guy to me for now." Gai told him.

"Are you sure Gai?" Sam asked, as the Mercenary nodded. "Alright." Sam told him, turning, and launched towards, some GINN's that continued to pelt the exterior of Alpha with beam fire. "Stop right there!" he called out, as he drew a pair of beam sabers from within the Nosferatu's shoulders.

"What!" a pilot called, as the GINN was slashed in half at the cockpit. The other turned, only to receive a spear into the left chest cavity of his mobile suit, which then returned to Sam's Machine via cable.

* * *

GENESIS Interior Hangar:

"Hey, what the hell?" Shani called out, as he began to leave his cockpit. He wore a black and green version of the black Knight's pilots uniform, "My machine wont start, what the hell?" he called out.

Flay Allster, former member of the Atlantic Federation, but was part of the three ship alliance, and now pilot wondered the same thing. "I have no idea!" she called out, as she wore a blank and pink uniform, her own version of the Black Knights. "Our Machines have been infected with a virus." she noted.

"Dammit!" Shani yelled, clashing a fist to the side of his cockpit. "And when the fun is going on too!" he called, cursing under his breath.

"There is no reason to get angry." came a calmer voice, as Shani took notice that the MBF-P01-Re2 AMATU was moving.

Shani looked at the Machine, "I know you are not lady Sahaku, so shut the hell up!" he yelled at the Machine. "And what makes you so special that your machine is actually working right now!" he yelled.

Kaite Madigan, who was not even a space suit, but rather his business suit shrugged. "I guess this suit got out of the way in time from it." he noted, as the AMATU moved into position. "This is Kaite Madigan, AMATU heading out!" he called, as the Orb Noble's Machine took off into the deepness of space.

* * *

GENESIS Exterior

"Damn he's fast." Sam noted, as he dodged Debris, being Chased by a GINN HM2. "Guess ZAFT is not kidding about more maneuverable units." he added, as he combined his beam sabers. However unlike others, the beam output of the beam saber, rather then becoming a staff, increased the size of the blade, to double the length. "Lets do this!!" he called out, slashing a piece of Debris in half, while ejecting a spear into it.

"What is he. . ." the pursuer questioned, as he saw what it was about. The Nosferatu did not slow down in speed, instead the stability of the anchored structure allowed the mobile suit, to make a huge turn, and come right at the mobile suit.

"Here I come!" Sam called out, as his machines right hand, had its claw form onto it. "Take this!" he called, as the claw clasped onto the mobile suits head.

"Hey what the?" the pilot questioned, as his mobile suits battery was being drained, while the Nosferatu's was being replenished.

"Your out of this." Sam told the pilot, sending him to the side.

"_Go open fire!_" Sam heard on the Radio, as he recognized the voice.

"No, it can't be, Sato." he noticed.

* * *

On the ruins, a hiding GINN HM2 came out, and fired a pair of shots at the foes beneath, destroying a pair of GuAIZ R's that were putting the Meteor breaker into place. "What the!?" Dearka called, as he dodged some beams that came from a pair of GINN HM2's. "Damn, were they this close the whole time?" he questioned. "Conner, what are you waiting for!" Deakra called.

The Forest green Torso white ZAKU fired its beam rifle at one of the attackers to miss slightly. "Who are these guys?" he questioned.

Shiho, who dodged a beam herself maneuvered around. "Are you serious? GINNs?" she asked.

* * *

Voltaire:

"What is going on!?" Yzak called out. "What unit are those Machine's from?" he asked.

"Sir, we have no idea, we have confirmed an earlier explosion, was a ship being destroyed, unable to confirm." his electronic's officer told him. "There is no response with the IFF Signal!"

"What is going on here?" Yzak questioned his fist clenched.

* * *

Not Far away, the Girty Lue, watched the confrontation with the Civil War between ZAFT units, along with the battle by GENSIS Alpha.

Ian just looked, "GENESIS Alpha, I thought that thing was just a hoax played by Matisse's pilot." he noted.

"Hmm, it seems to be quite real captain." Neo noted. "And it seems a little war is infront of us as well." he added, seeing screens of Dearka's ZAKU along with the Conner's teams mobile suits fireing back at their opponents. "Speaking of Matisse, I wonder where Asgard went." Neo wondered.

"I don't know sir." Ian.

"Well, it seems this whole situation wasn't caused by the fickle hands of God." Neo noted, as he watched the fight. "Have Shaai and the others launch immediatly." Neo told Ian. "I wish for them to give us a closer look of the situation, and I want plenty of recordings of this battle." he ordered.

* * *

Minerva Hangar:

"_Mobile Suit Launch ETA three minutes" _Meyrin's voice informed the others. "_All pilots standby."_ she added.

Sagira floated to the Core Splendor of her unit, as she was a level down below Shinn's unit. "So my part in this act, is about to begin." she noted, dawning her helmet, as she settled into her machine's cockpit.

Rey Za Burrel went into his Machine without a word, as Luna stopped to speak to Yolant. "They tell us to assist in the destruction operation, but exactly are we supposed to do?" she questioned.

Yolant shrugged, "Well. . ." he began, as Luna took noticed behind him, as two pilots moved behind them, one in red, and another in green. "I hear the both of them will be in this as well." he told her, as Luna took notice of a little black box in the green ones hands. With closer examination, they were Athrun and Ahmed. "They are to act as support, I have to agree though, two more units out there, will help us even more." he noted.

Luna looked on, "Well at least, we know they are very capable mobile suit pilots." she said, as the cockpits of the two machines closed.

Ahmed, sat in his seat, as he wore the ZAFT green pilots uniform, as he placed his black device onto the terminal. "Activate voice recognition, Ahmed." he told the box.

"Voice Confirmed, activating." it said, as the screens began to scramble information, as the OS began to rewrite itself, which began to allow Ahmed to actually use the Machine.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

"One minute until Launch." Meyrin informed her captain.

Talia nodded, "Alright, tell them they are to follow commander Joule's orders as they arrive." she told her.

"Yes mam." Meyrin said, as she turned around.

That was when Bart spoke up, "Heat signatures from a battle detected at Junius Seven." he informed them. "And more at GENESIS Alpha." he added. "Mobile suits!" he called out.

* * *

Hangar:

"Attention pilots, the Joule and Conner Squardron's are battling an unknown force at Junius Seven, Black Knight's have engaged other units at GENESIS Alpha!" Meyrin's voice spoke out.

As she said it, the pilots all had shocked looks, as Athrun's eyes went wide, "Yzak, Sam." he said out loud.

Over on the Mendeleev, Alex Strassmeier also got the message, "Damn, Sam, Yzak, what the heck is going on?" he questioned.

* * *

Both Ships Minerva/Mendeleev:

"All units, change your equipment to anti Mobile Suit combat." Meyrin told them.

Bart's voice came on the air, "I have detected Bogey One, and a faint signature of a Nazca without an IFF signal!" Bart informed them all.

"Them!" Arthur called out, refering to Bogey One. "What of Bogey two?" he questioned.

"I have yet to pick them up." Bart told them.

Minerva Hangar:

"What the hell is this about!" Shinn yelled.

"I don't know." Meyrin told him.

"It does not matter." Sagira came on the screen. "Remember our orders Shinn, we are to support both the Joule and Conner Squads." she told him.

With this, the catapults began to open, as the Machines were being moved to where they would be launched from. Rey's and Luna's ZAKU's on the Port side and starboard side catapults. Rey being equipped with the Blaze Wizard, while Luna with the Gunner. "Well well, its ok for you two to pull out now if you wish." Luna told both Ahmed and Athrun.

"Don't take us lightly lady." Ahmed told her. "We are fighting for more then just ourselves here." Ahmed told her.

Athrun smirked, "Don't take us lightly Luna." Athrun told her.

Shinn then came on, "Alright, Splendor One, heading out!" he called, as the central catapult, launched his Machine, then the chest, and the leg flyers, with the Force Silhouette as well.

Sagira's Machine came up, "This is Sagira Marusu, Splendor Two heading out!" she called, as soon as she did, a ZAKU version of the chest and leg flyers came behind her launch along with her Blossom pack.

Rey nodded, "Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU Phantom heading out!" he called, as the ZAKU took off.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, I'm heading out!" she called as her machine took off.

Quickly behind them, a pair of Green ZAKU's landed on the catapult. One was equipped with the Blaze Wizard, and the other the Gunner Wizard.

"Athrun Zala, heading out!" Athrun called.

"Ahmed, here, I'm moving out!" Ahmed added, as the two ZAKU's launched into space.

* * *

Over on the Mendeleev, the entire Mobile Suit Compliment had become empty, as the silver GuAIZ R, began its launch preperations. "This is Alex Strassmeier, I'm heading out!" he called, as the two ships mobile suit compliments joined up, as they took off towards the Coordinator Graveyard.

* * *

Unknown Cloaked ship:

"Sir, were are reach destination point now." one of the crew members alerted the man behind him. "Just as you predicted there seems to be a battle at Junius Seven." he added.

Behind him was a tall man, wearing what seemed to be a black, and purple robe, his short black spikey hair, on his head, as cobalt blue eyes. "I knew there would be, this is why I wished for the test to take place here." he told the others, as he looked at the lights in the distance. "I'll go get our test pilot myself, make sure the machine is ready." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they each called.

"Up and down, up and down!" a girl called from in her quarters, as she threw a stuffed tiger in the air, as she grabbed it to bring it back down. "You know Wama, you are so lovely." the girl said to it, as her long pink hair flowed on either side of her.

With that a knock came at her door. "Ame, can I come in?" came the familiar voice.

"Damen!" she shrieked opening the door, as she saw the man. "What are you doing here papa?" she asked, in a cheerful voice, as she put her hands behind her back, to try to be cute to him.

Damen slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry my dear, but, well." he said, as he slowly left the room, having her slowly following him, having her stuffed tiger float behind her. "I have to ask for your other to come out." he told her, as he showed her a needle, with its canister full of a purple liquid, as the girl, suddenly appeared frightened, backing away, holding the Tiger against her chest.

"You know how she is." he told the medic, as the guy turned to two others and nodded. Soon, both of them, grabbed a single arm, of the woman, and forced her onto the ground.

"No, please stop, I don't want to fight!" she pleaded, being forced onto the ground.

The man came over, "My dear, you have gone through this before dozens of times." he told her.

With that, he grabbed her chin, and raised it up, exposing her neck, and what seemed to be a device, with a hole, implanted on her head, as he put the needle in it, and injected, the liquid into her. The girls usual calm light blue eyes, widened, and went blank, just as though she just went into Seed mode. "No. . . . No. . . No, I don't want to fight." she calmly whined, as though she was disappearing.

Then she closed her eyes, and opened them again, "What are my orders sir?" she asked, in a monotone voice.

Damen smirked, "Its good to see you as well Nai." he told her. With that, she then suddenly forced the two that held her down, to the ceiling.

"Ahh!" the two called.

Just then, the woman grabbed Damen by the throat. "What makes you think I wont kill you right now, so I can become free?" she questioned.

Damen smirked, as he then suddenly held a device and pressed the button. Nai's eyes widened, as she dropped him, as she felt terrible pain. "AHHH!" she yelled, going to her knees.

"That my dear, and if you try to do that again, I'll set it high enough to kill you got that?" he asked her, as she stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes." he told her, stopping the device. "Now, I wish for you to test your mobile suit out in this battle understand?" he questioned.

The pink haired girl stood, holding her arm. "Yes sir." she said in a calm voice, and walked away.

"And don't forget to put on your flight suit!" he ordered her, as she just waved her sore arm, to brush him off.

"Sir is it such a good idea, to trust her with THAT machine?" one of the other crew members questioned.

Damen smirked, "With its speed, she is the only one that will survived it, so of course. Besides we have our shield right here." he said, handling the device.

A few moments later, Damen stood infront of a glass window, as he looked out to see a tall dark grey Machine. It had large dark spikes on the machines shoulders, and a bulky body, that held many thrusters within it. Its head resembled closely to that, of both the AMATU, and Nosferatu's heads, but the most interesting feature, of the appearance was on its forearms. On each are were a group of three metal blades, which seemed to be able to move, to give the Machine a pair of claws.

"Open up interconnection." one of the technician's relayed. "Fission energy stable. Neutron Jammer Canceler working properly." he informed him.

"Systems are currently all green, beginning to go to the second stage." he added.

"Right, Initializing antimatter reaction," he relayed to everyone else, even as he carried out the action. Within The Mobile suit's fuselage, beneath the cockpit, the majority of the fission reactor's output was redirected into another chamber... and from within, antimatter began to form. Magnetic containment fields went up at the same time, and the reaction began.

"Is the engine Stable?" Damen asked.

"Affirmative," the person answered, diagnostics running on the computer temrinal infront of him. "Power flow is nominal, all systems ready."

"ETE-X00A/M, is all set." another called.

"Nai, how are you holding up?" Damen asked.

In the cockpit of the machine, the woman known as Nai just slowly stared at the screen. "I did not know you cared." she spoke, as the acronym appeared infront of her as, Generation Unsubdued Nuclear-Drive Anti-Matter : reactor system. "Oh well, I'm ready."

"Alright, you are clear for launch." a member of the ship noted.

"Good, now, Amenai, Abolish heading out!" she called, as the thrusters came to life, the two people covered their eyes, as the engines glowed with the Machine heading out. Damen never got phased from the bright light, as the mobile suit took off.

Nai's Machine changed from a slate gray to mostly black, with Gray on the legs and chest, as it flew towards the already in progress battle. "I guess its time to do some killing." she said, as the machine flew towards the battle.

* * *

A/N: What a long chapter, and Abolishing the World has only begun. What is this new Machine, and who's side is it on, and will Junius Seven fall, or will the good guys win this time. Watch out for next time, of Chapter 06: Abolishing the World Pt 2!!

"Gundam Pilots Watch out, or be Abolished!"

Alright Folks, let me know how this was in a ever faithful review. Nuke Dawg, heading out!!


	6. Chapter 06: Abolishing the World Pt2

Disclaimer:

I do not own, Sebastian Conner, he belongs to Storm Wolf. I do not own, Alex Strassmeier, Lia Ramius, or Andrea Strassmeier, they belong to Dragoon Swordsmand.

I do own, Alonsa Joule, Samorei Joule, Nosferatu, Nicola, Sagira, and Zephyr ZAKU

I pretty much don't own anything else, most likley it belongs to someone else, or sunrise.

Chapter 06: Abolishing the World Pt.2

Cloaked Ship:

The ship had just witnessed the very first startup, of their mobile suit, for its first actual battle rather then a mock battle. They were a bit silent, as the screens monitored the mobile suit's internal systems, rather then letting the pilot. "All information, is going according to schedule." the operator told the man who stood at the main viewport.

"Sir, is it wise to send such an unstable pilot into battle?" another asked, as Damon smirked.

"Of course its alright. Amenai, may still be young, but she is as old as many other soldiers. Amazing we have had her for eighteen years now." he added. "Keep all tabs on the Abolish, we will need these records for our other programs." he ordered. "Also open up a line to her."

"Right sir." the soldier told him. "Connection linked." he told him.

"_What do you want?" _The pink haired pilot ask, as the black machine flew towards Junius Seven.

Damen smirked, "To give you some information, you will be fighting the newest models ZAFT has to offer. And that of the Ame No Mihashira." he told her.

"_So what?"_ Nai snapped back.

"That my dear, is that one unit is that you are not to go near. You will know it, when you see it." he told her.

"_Whatever, I'll still kill them all._" She said with a sick smile, as the mobile suit continued onwards. Damen though as the screen went black, had the exact same smirk.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha:

"The Testament." Sam said with a smirk, as the Nosferatu's cockpit opened. "Jess, get back, your Machine is no match for him." he called out.

"Hahaha, does it even matter?" Ash Grey called out. "You will all be killed anyways!" he added, as the Gundam flew over to the Nosferatu, only to be dodged. Nosferatu then fired, only to have the beam splash off of the Testaments shield.

Gai Murakamo then flew by the Testament, with its sword on the machines back, and fired the gattling cannon from the back of his machine, hitting the Testament. However do to the phase shift, did no damage to the machine itself. "Sam we got trouble, incoming more GINNs." Gai told him.

Sam took notice, as the GINN's were coming at them. "Just where are they all coming from?" Sam asked, as he saw two of his forces M1B units being destroyed, from fly by, sword attacks.

"Haha, you should pay more attention!" came Ash's voice, as the Divine Testament's giant claw smashed hard into the Nosferatu's chest.

"Joule." Gai said, as two of the hidden compartments on the Blue Frame opened up, having the mobile suit draw out a pair of Armor Schneider combat knives. "Hey, Ash, get a load of this." Gai remarked, as he combined the two hip mounted weapons he had, and targeted towards the Testament. "Joule, I suggest you get out of the way." Gai told him, as the safety locks were released from the weapon. Then, it began to charge, as Sam could not believe his eyes, Orange and white light, signifiying a Positron blast, came from the weapons nozzle, however both of the Machines dodged the attack. "Missed." he said, as he looked at the Lohengrin's power pack, which was nearly depleted.

* * *

Over on Junius Seven, the Joule and Conner teams were under fire, by the unknown assailants that flew the GINN HM2's. A few of the ones that escorted the machines that carried the Meteor breakers, returned fire at the Highly Maneuverable units. Beams fired at a group of three, as the moved around to dodge the attacks. Sato, was in the middle one, "I won't let these rookies. . ." he began as he fired, pierceing a GuAIZ R, in the lower compartment of its torso where the battery was located.

"AHHH!" the pilot yelled, as the Machine exploded, and what remained slid across the surface of Junius Seven.

"Get in the way of our redemption!" he called out, as the ZAFT green pilot seemed to out maneuver the many other pilots in the area.

"I wont let you!" came a voice to him, as a White and Dark green ZAKU Phantom came at him, with a gray Katana in hand.

Sato moved his machine from the initial strike, placing his beam rifle to his hips, and grabbing his own sword. "So the Storm Wolf is here." he said, as the two machine's swords made contact with each other.

"That's right psycho, I wont let you use my home for your twisted purpose!" Sebastian Conner called out, as he backed away, and struck for another slash, as the two swords connected again. However as Seb went to fly by, the GINN moved back, drawing its beam rifle, and fired at the lone GuAIZ, that was carrying a Meteor breaker.

"Commander!!" the pilot called, before his GuAIZ R, exploded.

"Damn you fucktard!" Sebastian called out, as he went after the leader.

"Commander Sato" two GINN's called out, as they shot at the Slash ZAKU Phantom. But before it could be hit, a Blaze ZAKU Warrior got into the path, and had the beam splatter, and be stopped off of the shield.

"Commander Conner!" Shiho Hahenfuss called, as Sebastian stopped pursueing.

"Thanks Shiho." Sebastian told her.

"Shiho, Conner!" Dearka called, as his own Gunner ZAKU Warrior, called out, as a group of GuAIZ R's that were pulling back with their Meteor breakers. "Pull back for now!" he ordered, as he fired his long range beam cannon towards the GINN HM's. However, they dispersed out of the path of the beam.

* * *

Voltaire Command Bridge:

"Damn it." Yzak called, as he was behind the captains chair. "Just who the hell are these guys?" he questioned.

"Commander Joule, mobile suits, Nosferatu and Blue, are in combat with number twelve." his electronics warfare officer informed him.

"Damn it." Yzak added, as he looked over to his mobile suit observation, officer. "We're launching the rifle's for the GuAIZs. Dearka, Shiho, Conner, protect them until their rifles get to them!" he ordered, as he turned to head out. "I'm launching as well." he told the captain.

"Yes sir." the man told him.

* * *

Junius Seven Space:

The pair of core splendor's danced around each other, and soon the two machines began to combine to form their independent machines. First the legs, and then finally the upper bodies, forming both the Zephyr ZAKU and the Impulse Gundam.

The Zephyr's weapon systems pack attached, as the dark phase shift armor became active. "Alright everyone, prepare for combat, this is more then our teams lives that are at stake." Sagira pointed out, as Ahmed nodded.

Lunamaria and Shinn both had stern looks, "Its even the Earth." Rey told them, as his ZAKU Phantom was not far behind them, as they flew towards the battle.

"Mom. . . Orb." Ahmed told himself as his long range cannon was on his machine's back, while he had a beam rifle in hand, along with Luna.

That was when a silver GuAIZ R, appeared beside him. "Listen El Fasi, keep your mind in this battle. If you do not, you are dead, and possibly lead your comrades to death." Alex calmly told him.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ahmed told him.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

Cagalli just came on board, as Arthur Trine's voice came in, "That squadron is using one of the GINN Variants." he pointed out.

"Yes, High Maneuver type 2's." Talia added, as the ship was in condition red, and ready for battle. "Any ships?" she asked.

"Impossible to tell." Bart informed her. "The Debris and mobile suits are all giving off heat signatures, I can't tell if there are any ships, unless we get shot at." he added.

"This is not good." Talia commented. "Are these the people that. . .?" Talia began.

Arthur turned to her, "Captain, are you saying that these people could be responsible for the change of the colony's change in orbit?" he asked. "Just what kind of idiot would. . ." he began.

Talia shook her head, "It doesn't matter, even if we did know the reason. All that is for us to do, is that to lesson the damage this can do to the Earth Sphere." she told everyone, as Cagalli, had a worried look on her face, in which Durandal took notice. "Make sure that everyone knows that this is what we are to do, no matter what!" she ordered.

"Yes mam." Meyrin told her, as she went to pass on the message.

Just then, Bart, got another blip on his computer system, he was able to tell it was a mobile suit, but it was coming from outside the Debris belt. "Captain! Unknown mobile suit detected!!"

Cagalli looked over, as did Durandal. "Unknown mobile suit, is it Earth Forces?" Cagalli asked.

Bart shook his head, "I don't know, it could possibly be part of these renegades." he added. "I'll bring it up on screen." he told them, as a monitor overhead, showed the machine. The Machine was as black as night, with grey markings all over its limbs, as it sped across space.

"Meyrin, do we have an Iff signal from it?" Talia asked her.

"Sorry Captain, no." she replied.

* * *

Junius Seven:

The group from the Mendleev, and the Minerva were drawing closer to the battle ahead, as among them, Sebastian Conner's Katana, of his ZAKU phantom, connected to the GINN's Heavy Sword. "You are rather good." Sato told Sebastian, as the GINN's more advanced thrusters began to go into overdrive. "But you will not stop the inevitable! The cry's of the dead will be answered!!"

Sebastian cursed under his breath, as he had the ZAKU's katana go to the slide, having the GINN fly by, as the ZAKU then fired its Hydra Gattling Beam cannons, however Sato continued to fly dodgeing the incoming beams. "Conners!" came Dearka's voice, as he fired his Orthos beam cannon, missing Sato barely. "Damn, Just who are these guys?" he questioned. "How are they doing so well, in GINN's?" he asked.

Not far, Yzak in his blue ZAKU Phantom chased away a GINN that was after a GuAIZ R, that was moving one of the METEOR Breakers. "Breaker Team continue what you are doing, everyone else, you are to protect them!" Yzak ordered, "If we all fight, we will be doing exactly what they want!" he added. With that, he backed away from a beam and fired ahead of him, sending a green beam of death through the upper left part of the chest cavity and its fuselage. The Mobile suit soon exploded to seperate components, and the death of its pilot.

* * *

Junius Seven GENESIS Alpha:

The Blue Frame Second L, jabbed a armor schneider into the cockpit of another GINN. "Gai how many of these guys are there?" Elijah questioned, as he flew close to his comrade, as the Blue Frame tossed the GINN away.

Gai shook his head, "It doesn't matter, the only thing that does, is that we complete our mission, protecting GENESIS Alpha." he told his trusted wingman.

"That's right." Reeds voice came over the radio, as the Lauraisa class ship was in a ship to ship battle with a renegade Nazca.

"Starboard Dual Beam Cannon destroyed." Loretta informed the group.

"Oh yeah you damn Nazca, take this!" Reed called out, as he had his ships,937mm dual high energy beam cannon, 450mm dual railgun, 450mm railgun cannons, 125mm dual cannons pierce through the renegade ships armor, and various area's exploded as the ship was fully destroyed.

Kazahanah jumped, "Yeah there we go!" she called out, showing some enjoyment, for a long while, since Prayer Reverie, the pilot of the Dreadnought Gundam died.

"What the?" Loretta began. "Mobile suit incoming!" she called, as from the remains of the explosion, a black mobile suit flew on by. It was in mobile armor mode of a jet. "What!" she said, as they cringed for impact, but the mobile suit flew right on by them, heading for GENESIS Alpha.

"What are we nothing to you!" Reed called out, as he began to have the ship about face, to go after the ship, but that was when he saw some trouble. "Ugh, not good." he said, as he dodged a pair of dual beam cannons. Infront of the ship, was a Red and white ship, it was the Archai.

Loretta hit the communications, "Gai, Elijah, incoming Enemy Dagger L, and Duel Daggers!" she called out.

* * *

Gai had a stern look, "Right." he noted. "Joule, enemy mobile suit coming your way, we'll handle the ship." he told his com.

Sam who came on nodded, "Right." he said, as the Nosferatu and the Testament's beam sabers made contact. "Kaite!" Same called, as the Nosferatu backed away from the Testament and fired, only to have his beams blocked by the Trikeros Kai shield.

Kaite came on, "What is it Sam?" he asked.

"Incoming mobile suit, intercept." Sam told him, as his own beam shield blocked a beam from Testament's beam pistol.

With that the AMATU Mina Custom began to phase out of existance. Sam smirked, "Lets see, how about this!" he called out, grabbing a beam saber, however, to Ash Gray's eyes, he saw something. The beam saber, vanished along with the entire left arm of the Nosferatu.

"Just what are you up to?" Ash asked, as he fired at the now seemingly one armed mobile suit. Sam blocked it, with his own arm shield, and fired back. With that, the Testament's attena began to glow a light blue, and fired, Sam barely dodged the attack, which was in reality the Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader.

"Nice try, now for this!" he called out, as about a few meters away from the Red Gundam, an active beam saber appeared, however Ash moved the machine enough, for only the right shoulder to melt away.

Closer to GENESIS, a pair of M1 B units opened fire at the incoming Black mobile suit, however their attacks were doing nothing, as the mobile suit dodged their attacks. "Sorry but not good enough." the pilot said, as it fired a pair of Plasma beams towards them, the two mobile suits were cut in half by the hot as the sun beams, and exploded.

* * *

Liam turned, "Enemy Machine has breached the Orb Mobile Suit Perimeter." he called out.

"What!" Natarle called over.

* * *

"Shani!" Flay called out, as from the hangar's point of view showed the Proto Saviour appear, in mobile suit form.

"Damn, get down!" Shani called out, as he then went and tackled Flay into her mobile suit, and closed the hatch. He then activated the mobile suits phase shift armor, as it began to turn pink.

"Hmhmhm, good bye." Ile said, as the Proto Saviour's Plasma Cannons snapped into position, as it fired, four times, and eventually pierced into the Izumo itself. Several people who were on board, were killed, as the ship began to explode from within. Inside the hangar, pilots were thrown by the blast, and what mobile suits that had strong armor, for DX the mobile suit just went back, and crashing into the wall behind it.

Flay screamed from within, as the vibration could be felt. "What the hell is going on?" Shani yelled, as he activated the sensors, and then he saw what had happened, the last remains of the Izumo floated within the hangar, as many of the non moving mobile suits were heavily damaged. Even the Forbidden was down on the ground. "Damn." he said, just then, the mobile suit felt an explosion.

The M1A beside them, was destroyed by the Proto Savoiur. "Its all over for all of you!" he called, just then, sparks began to fly, from around the Proto Savoiurs neck. Just then, behind it, the Gold Frame AMATU began to reappear, its two Maga no Ikutachi claws were wrapped around the neck.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha control room.

"The Izumo is gone!" Natarle called out, as Mina looked over.

Flay's face was up, "Yes, we don't know the extent of the damage, but Madigan has gotten to Proto." she told them.

"Einny?" Alonsa said tears beginning to form from her eyes. Mina looked at her, and calmly put a hand over her face,

"It'll be ok." Mina told her, as she looked at Natarle with a stern look. "Order Kaite to destroy that machine." she told Natarle in a cold tone.

Professor then took notice of something on the screen. "Unknown Mobile suit." she said, looking at it. "Tell Kaite to be careful, there is something coming right towards him." she admitted.

* * *

Kaite nodded, after receiving the message, then he saw it. "What is that?" he wondered, as he let the Proto Saviour go, which changed from black to a dark gray. The incoming Machine just looked at the vulnerable Machine. With that, the incoming mobile suit's right arm, had three blades go from one position, to a position of claws. Ile stared, as the mobile suit's claws cleaved right on through the Torso of the Machine, killing him in the process.

Kaite just watched as the Machine just sped off. "What in the world?" he questioned. "Gai, mobile suit heading your way." he warned the mercenary.

Gai flew past a Duel Dagger, as the gattling gun mounted on the back of the Blue Frame fired several rounds through the mobile suit. "Elijah move." Gai ordered the blue GINN as the GINN moved, only to be barely missed by the black and gray suit.

Asgard, which had joined the Archai was opening fire, but was unable to hit the incoming machine. "Destroy that thing!" Matisse called out, as the ships last two Dagger L units opened fire, only to be dodged. "What is this machine?" she questioned, as the last line of mobile suit defense was destroyed.

* * *

On the Archai, Glaeser watched in aw. "It can't be, is that, the Abolish?" he questioned.

"Captain?" one of the bridge crew asked.

"Its nothing, don't let that mobile suit close to us!" he ordered. '_Just what are they thinking sending that out now?' _he questioned himself.

Gai just watched it, "Gai, who is that?" Elijah called out puzzled.

"I have no idea." Gai admitted, as the two machines watched. "No matter, if the machine goes for GENESIS we will attack it as well." he told Elijah.

He just heard a nervous gulp over the communications system, knowing Elijah was not fully for it.

* * *

Junius Seven Surface:

Shiho flew to the side and opened fire with her beam rifle, destroying the arm of a GINN HM2. "This is not good, we got an unknown number of these guys!" she called out.

Yzak fired his Hydra cannons, destroying the very GINN Shiho damaged. Just then, the two of them as well as Dearka's equipment began to flash as Attention, as four new blips were heading their way. They were, Anneritto Blitz equipped with the Meteo striker, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sting called out. "Why the hell did they decide to fight here?" he asked.

Auel got an angered look on his face, "These bastards, first created it, and now they are sending it onto our Planet! Unforgivable!" the Abyss' pilot growled.

Shaai cursed under her breath, "Alright, Stellar, Auel, Sting, lets stop these people from destroying the blue world!" she called out, as the four Machines, went right for the mobile suits, with the METEOR Breakers, and after the GINN's. Stellar opened the fight, firing three beams of death, as Sting's machine went into its mobile armor form. Gaia's beams, managed to destroy one of her three targets. While at the same time, a GuAIZ R, tried to fire at one of the Chaos' mobile weapon pod, only to be shot from behind by another.

The Abyss flew in, and open its two shields and fired six beams along with its Callidus destroying two GuAIZ R's, and a Meteor breaker. "What the?" Shiho began.

"Chaos, Gaia, Abyss." Yzak said, just then, he saw the fast Blitz mobile suit.

"Time to die!" Shaai called out, as she extended a beam sword, cutting a ZAKU in half from behind. "AHHH!" the pilot called.

"Damn this is not a good thing." Yzak said, as he cursed. "Where the hell is the Mendeleev and Minerva's backup!" he demanded.

With that, a pair of DRAGOON units came in, blasting two GINN's into oblivion, as the units reattached to the Zephyr ZAKU Blossom pack. "You called?" Sagira asked.

"The Mistress of Aries, nice of you to join us." Dearka smirked as he dodged a beam from a Dagger L. "What, Earth Forces mobile suits?" he questioned.

Just then, that mobile suit was destroyed by a beam, as the silver GuAIZ R, arrived. "Alex!" Yzak called.

Alex smirked, "Nice to see you as well Yzak." he noted, as he did a quick scan. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

Yzak shrugged, "Hell if I know where my brother is. Last time I checked, a battle erupted near GENESIS." he informed Alex, as the Arachnid looked towards the station, only to see Explosions all around.

Alex then looked to his cousin, "Yzak, I'm going to go help them, you can handle things here?" he asked.

Yzak nodded, "Yeah, we may not have our Gundam's, these guys, are nothing to us." he told him, as Shiho smirked.

"That's right Commander, let us deal with these guys." Shiho told him, as Alex nodded, and turned his GuAIZ R, towards GENESIS Alpha.

Sagira looked out of the corner of her eye, "So, the White Devil is here as well?" she questioned. "Very interesting." she added, as she fired her rifle towards a incoming Dagger L, piercing its cockpit, frying the pilot into nothing.

"Running away are you!" Auel called out, as he turned opening his shields and firing towards the machine.

"No you don't." Athrun told himself, as his ZAKU Warrior got into the path and blocked the attack with the shield, dispersing the energy, relieve the Abyss did not fire its Callidus with the attack.

"Time to take you out!" Shinn called out, as the Impulse, fired a pair of beams. Auel was no fool, and brought his shoulder shield into position to disperse the beam over the coating.

Auel looked angered, "Those bastards again!" he called, firing six beams at the mobile suit, as Impulse dodged the attack, and then the Callidus fired after going around the mobile suit, only to be dodged by the Impulse again.

"Gaia." Luna said, as the ZAKU and Gaia exchanged fire, as Stellar then dodged the attack just then, she dodged another one, that came from Ahmed.

"You." Stellar said, as she fired her beam rifle at the mobile suit.

Not far, the Zephyr and Blitz twirled around, as the Blitz, deflected the beams, and even deflected some of the DRAGOON beams, to take out some of the surrounding ZAFT, and Renegade mobile suits. "You are getting quite annoying." Sagira said, as the two of them flew over the colony's surface.

"Hmhmhm, not getting away that easily." Shaai told her, as she targeted with one of the Meteo packs beam cannons, and fired, only to be dodged by Sagira.

The silver haired woman smirked, "Completely pathetic this time." she mused. "You were much better during the other battles we have had." she added, as she dodged another beam rifle attack.

Shaai who did not hear her, just flew on by, as her missile launchers opened up. The Missiles fired but they were not after Zephyr, instead, they struck a group of GuAIZ R's and a ZAKU Warrior that were defending a Meteor breaker. "Why hit you, while I can hit the fools that you are protecting." Shaai mused, as she twisted around and fired towards a chunk of debris which blew part into more pieces, causing Sagira to maneuver around the debris.

Sagira cursed within her mind, as she detatched her DRAGOON units, and sent them after the Blitz, however out of nowhere, the Blitz fired and destroyed two of the DRAGOON units. "She hit two of them?" Sagira said a bit bewildered. With it though, the others went and fired at the blitz, only to be deflected by the Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflection armor. "I hate that system." Sagira admitted, as she drew back her DRAGOON units, and instead, drew one of her Machine's beam tomahawks from a shoulder shield. "Time for a final dance." she mused, heading fright for the mobile suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Girty lue class ship Asgard, were firing missiles in a large amount, trying to hit the incoming mobile suit. "Damn, why can't we hit that thing!" Matisse called, as a group of missiles were blown away by the mobile suit's beam cannons located within the palms of the mobile suit.

"Commander, its coming right at us!" a soldier called out, as it was getting closer.

That was when a new voice entered, "Sister, it is no use, that machine, is far superior then anything you have fought." came the voice.

With that, Matisse turned around, "What the hell are you talking about Matias!" she yelled at him, as the man smirked a bit, wearing his usual black outfit, with a white scarf with several decorations on it.

Matias shook his head, "One thing, if the industry I run, had such technology as that mobile suit has, we would of defeated the Coordinators, long ago." he told her, as she looked in horror at him.

She then looked outside again, "Then who made it?" she questioned, as the mobile suit landed just infront of the bridge.

The Abolish raised its right hand infront of the bridge's viewport, as the look of horror came upon everyone's faces. "That my sister, is something that neither you or I will ever know." he told her, as in the cockpit of the Abolish, the pilot has a sly yet evil smirk on her face, as the palm beam cannon fired through the bridge, vaporizing everyone in it.

"Time to finish the rest of you off." she said, as the Abolish jumped off of the ships deck, and opened up the mobile suits arms. "Time to show you the Basket of Crisis!!!" she called out, as the chest began to bring in energy, and the fired a brilliant orange, red, and white beam from the chest, which pierced through the heart, of Asgard, which began to blow apart.

Sam saw such an attack, as he was with full of shock in his eyes, as was Rondo Mina Sahaku, from her view in GENESIS Alpha. "Was that, a Positron Cannon?" Sam questioned, as he saw it.

"DIE!!" came Ash Gray's voice, as he fired his beam pistol. But before it could connect, it was blocked by an anti beam shield. "What you again!" Ash called out.

Infront of Nosferatu, was the silver GuAIZ R, belonging to the Spider of South America. "Alex." Sam said, as the pilot of the machine smirked.

Alex then turned a bit, "Well Sam, you really shouldn't daydream in battle." Alex told him, as the cockpit opened allowing him to see the Testament. "You sure do like to fight me these days Gray." Alex told him. "I don't believe in rivalry's, but I wont dismay that our fights have been one, so it ends here today." he said as the beam emerged from his GuAIZ's shield. "Sam, there is an unknown machine in the area from here, it has already destroyed Bogey Two." Alex informed him.

Sam nodded, "Right, understood." Sam told him, as the Nosferatu turned around, and blasted off.

Ash had a sinister smirk, "You are such a fool." Ash told him. "I wont fall for any of your tricks here today!" he called as the Testament rushed to face the GuAIZ once again.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

Arthur watched the battle unfold, "Mind if I ask, just why is the Earth Alliance attacking us, and the Junk Guild?" he questioned, as Cagalli turned to him.

"Its because, of what our foes are using." Cagalli admitted, as Durandal nodded.

He turned to Talia, "I'd have to agree with representative Athha." he told the captain. "With our current foes choice in machines, they might be thinking we are helping the GINNs." he told her.

"That's absurd Chairman!" Trine called out, completely against what the Chairman had just said.

Talia turned to him, "It can't be helped." she told him. "Judgeing from GENESIS' position, it looks like it was targeting the Earth, and as we are using GINN's, its not fully out of the question they are attacking. What could be more confusing though, is that Lady Sahaku is supporting the Junk Guild, and using her Machines to defend GENESIS. These will fully hurt everyone in this conflict." She explained to the second in command of her ship. "If these renegades were using Daggers we'd expect the Earth Alliance, or if they were using M1's, we'd all expect Orb." she added.

"That is absurd!" Cagalli interjected. "Orb would never do. . ." she began.

"Are you sure about that m'lady?" Talia asked her.

Cagalli, stayed quiet, as she remembered her conversations with Shinn Asuka, and that it was not as far fetched as Orb could as well been doing this very situation. "No matter, we should try to stop this all." she added.

"That I agree with you Lady Athha." Talia told her.

Durandal looked over, as a short while ago, they learned Bogey Two was destroyed, "Are we able to make contact with either Bogey One, or the Archai?" he asked.

Talia turned to him, "If we use the international distress signal." she told him.

Durandal nodded, "Then we quickly tell them, that we are not supporting them." he told her. "I just hope the signal can do it." he added.

* * *

As outside, a GINN was firing at a pair of GUAIZ's only to see a Blaze ZAKU Warrior on last time, as the ZAKU was piloted by Athrun, who fired twice with his beam rifle, one shot missed, but the second one, blasted the GINN's head and then a third shot destroyed one of the legs.

Within moments a Trio of GINN's came at him, firing their rifles, as the ZAKU acrobatically flew through the beams, and fired twice, both beams, disableing the mobile suits beam rifles, while the third was completely destroyed by a long range beam cannon, being piloted by Ahmed.

The group that Athrun, was just protecting, came under fire again, this time, by Sting Oakly's Chaos Gundam. "Dammit." Athrun said, as he opened fire on the Gundam.

"You." Sting said calmly, as he sent out both of his remote weapon pods, however Athrun dodged the attacks easily, turning one of them into scrap in the process, with his own beam rifle. Within moments, the two Machines, were face to face, as Athrun's ZAKU's eye glowed.

"Stop this!" Athrun called to him. With that, the Chaos opened fire with its CIWs, however Athrun reared his ZAKU's arm back, and punched the Gundam sending the mobile suit back, as the last remaining remote weapon fired. Athrun easily blocked that attack with his ZAKU's shoulder shield, and drew one of his beam tomahawks. Sting began to recall his remote weapon, however Athrun saw to it never returned, as he threw his Tomahawk, and had it act like a beam boomerang, and slashed the weapon in half. But the unfortunate part, was that the Tomahawk was not a boomerang, it did not come back.

"Just who is this guy?" Sting asked. "Is he a really good red coat or something?" he questioned.

With that, Lunamaria, was being chased by the Gaia, which was running over the ruined surface of Junius Seven, as it ran through the streets. Three beams fired from the Gaia, however, they were all dodged, by Lunamaria, as her Red ZAKU turned around, she had enough of a time running from her foe as a killer intent filled her eyes. The ZAKU grabbed its long range beam cannon, and took aim, firing a deadly beam of high powered energy towards the Gaia. However, within the construction of the Gaia, the mobile suit, was very nimble when in its quadrouped form. This caused the mobile suit to completely dodge Lunamaria's attack.

"Damnit." Luna said, as she quickly turned to where the black Gundam jumped to, which instantly jumped off of the area the mobile suit had just landed.

"Your going down!" Stellar yelled out, as the Gaia came in, and rammed into the red ZAKU forceing it to the ground, as Luna cringed in pain.

"Luna!" Rey called out, as he saw her land on the ground, as he blocked the sword of a GINN with one of his shoulder shields.

Stellar charged at the ZAKU again, as she looked at it with anger, "This is the end for you red one!" she called out.

Luna, just watched, as her instinct kicked in, as she wore a red coat for a reason, and not some dumb luck. She immediately detached her long range beam cannon, and had the ZAKU do a backflip out of the beam's paths, however her cannon was not so lucky. "Ragh!" she called as once her mobile suit landed, she went, and landed a field goal kick from the old game foot ball, to the head of Gaia's Quadrouped mode. Immediately after, she drew her beam tomahawk, and threw it at the Gaia, clipping one of its wings, and a beam cannon.

Stellar though, was not down and out, she fired a pair of beams, which melted and tore away one of Lunamaria's ZAKU's legs. With this, explosions could be seen throughout the surface of the descending PLANT.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha:

Mina who had gotten Alonsa to stop crying after the lost of her treasured gift from Sebastian Conner, watched the Chaos. "What is going on?" she questioned.

Professor checked the data, "It seems the unknown mobile suit, has destroyed both Proto Saviour, a number of our M1 units, and the ship designated as Bogey Two by ZAFT." she reported.

"All those units, already?" Natarle questioned. "Just how is that even possible?" she added.

Liam wondered the same, "Could it be from somewhere else?" he asked the professor. "I don't recognize the specs of it from ZAFT or Earth Alliance Intelligence." he told her.

Mina nodded, "Its not of Orbs either, could it be from some other country?" she questioned.

"No." Alonsa said, a bit sniffly. "I feel, that she is lost, afraid, and killing only so she can live." Alonsa told them, as the group on the bridge just looked at her, with odd looks, luckly for Alonsa, she could not see such looks.

* * *

Outside, Sam was approaching the mobile suit in question, as he saw it. "Unknown mobile suit, specs not in the data base." he concluded, as he began to update a database. "Designation of mobile suit, UK, for Unknown" he told himself, as he brought up his beam rifle. "Well, lets see, how well you are built." he told himself, as he went right for it.

Amenai, who jabbed both of her mobile suits claws into the back of a GINN that was not paying attention to its new foe, and proceeded to tear the mobile suit apart. "Hehehehe, such pathetic fools." she said as her sensors picked up a new machine. "Well well, another one, wait, hehe, a foe that might actually fight back." she said with a sly smile. "Lets see, if you can handle the end, as it abolishes you!" she called out, as the powerful thrusters on the mobile suit, had it speed off right for the Nosferatu.

"Here she comes." Sam said refering to the machine, as he opened fire with his beam rifle towards the mobile suit, and added his hip mounted beam cannons for good measure. The Abolish though, dodged the attack, as though they were in slow motion. "Its fast. . . faster then Freedom even with its METEOR unit." he added, as he dodged the initial attack, of a pair of beams from the machines palm beam cannons.

"Dodged the first attack?" Nai mused, as she smiled again, "The most impressive so far." she noted, as her machine stopped in place, "How about we try, the Basket of Crisis!!!" she called out, as the arms of the Gundam spread apart, and the middle of the chest began to glow once again.

Sam saw in horror, "Oh shit!" he said as his mobile suit dodged the attack, as the Positron energy flew right on by him, blasting Debris, and even a unlucky M1A Astray that accidently went into the line of fire. "What kind of lunatic puts a Positron cannon, in the chest of a mobile suit!" he yelled out, as he turned to fire at the Abolish, but it was already on the move. The Abolish raised its left arm, as the three claws snapped into position, and took a slash at Sam. He narrowly dodges it, however the claws left a gash on the left arm of the Nosferatu. "Kinetic weapons that can damage phase shift?" he questioned, as the Nosferatu turned around. Sam immediately fired his hip mounted cannons, which hit their mark, blast the right arm off of the mobile suit. "Gotcha!" Sam said.

Nai on the other hand smirked, "Or so you think." she mused, the right arm of the Abolish began to move once again.

"What a Remote Weapon!" Sam called out, as a beam fired from the dismembered arm's palm. He managed bring up his machines right arm, to block the attack with the anti beam coating. However as he removed it, a pair of green ZAKU Warriors each with blaze packs were infront of him. Upon their shoulder shields was an emblem Sam recognized, "Storm Wolves." he told himself.

"More toys to rip apart." Nai commented, as she charged at them, "Time to die fools!" she called out. However she was soon stopped as a white and forest green ZAKU Phantom with the slash wizard came in, with its hydra cannons blazing darts of green fire down upon the mobile suit.

"AURRRRRLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!" came a familiar voice to Sam, a Katana brandished, and came into a protective stance infront of the Jade Frame.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned, as the Nosferatu looked at the white and green ZAKU Phantom.

"Saving your ass it looks like!" Sebastian quipped.

"Just like you kid." Sam added.

"Commander, what are your orders?" one of Seb's team questioned.

"Watch out for that new machine, It's dangerous. Guard the Joule team and give them any support you can. Sam, what do you say we break it down for the newcomer?" He mused, as his katana's sharpened blade aimed towards the Abolish, as the two other ZAKU's went to join the battle on Junius Seven.

"Careful though." Sam told him, as he had the Jade Frame indicate its shoulder, "It did this with a kinetic weapon, to phase shift."

"That's not good. Thanks for the warning." Sebastian replied.

"Alright." Sam said, as he brandished one of his beam sabers, from Nosrferatu's shoulder compartment.

"Hmhmhm, such fools!" Nai said out loud, "If you want to die that badly, then I shall be your liberator!" she called as the Abolish reattached its arm, and had the machines claws come forth. "Time to die!" she called out, as it came right at the machines.

Sam's, and Sebastian's first bit of instinct was what they did, they dodged the attack, and soon, Sam took off right after it. "Erica, Jean, I hope what information I am sending you reaches the both of you." Sam told himself, as he charged in. "You think you can handle this!" he called out, as two purple orbs began to form behind the elbows of the machine which formed over the nozzles of two cannon like weapons on the wings. With that, two pillars of raw energy was formed blasting from the Nosferatu.

Nai just smiled, as her machines right claw came with an upward and stayed in position. "Aegis." was all she said, just then three rods began to emerge from the arm, and forward creating a energy shield.

"Armure Lumiere?" Sam questioned, as the twin beams of his made contact. Nai cringed, as the blast was more powerful then she thought.

"Shield of Aegis, holding." she said, as she increased its power. Soon the blast handed eneded with an explosion, of a purple cloud.

Sam looked a bit shocked, "Did I get it?" he questioned, however the smoke in its own way blew away from the mobile suit, showing that the machine was in one piece.

"Sam, what the heck is going on?" Sebastian questioned, as Sam was in pure shock.

"Hehehehe, it needs some work, but it worked against the invincible electromagnetic cannon of the Green machine!" she called out, as the rods returned into the arm. "Now is my time to strike!" she said, just then her machine vibrated rather hard. "What the hell?"

"I don't know how you did that." Sebastian said to himself, "But I wont let you go any farther!" he called out, as he thrusted with the ZAKU.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface, METEOR breakers were being activated, and heading into the infrastructure of the former colony. Within moment's explosions could be seen literally tearing the colony into two. Sato, the leader of the renegades watched and cursed under his breath, as one of the two pieces began to slow down, and regain a good orbit. He then saw another Breaker being put into position. "You will not succeed." he told himself, heading for it.

Dearka Elsman was one of the ZAKU pilots around it, "I don't think so." he said opening fire. Sato dodged it mostly, only having its right leg blown out of existence.

Elsewhere, a pair of Dagger L's, that came with Archai were about to attack a pair of GuAIZ's, but were both blown out of the sky, as a ZAKU warrior appeared. "Hurry it up!" Shiho's voice ordered the other two. 

"Yes mam." they both called out, as they attempted to attach it. With that, she saw the blue ZAKU heading their way. "Commander Joule!" she called out.

"Shiho, get them to hurry up, If we take too long, it won't matter if we split it in two!" Yzak called out, as he rushed towards them.

Elsewhere, Athrun and Sting exchanged blows of beam saber and a recovered beam tomahawk. While, the Abyss swings its beam glaive at the Force Impulse which just simpley dodges its foes attacks. Lunamaria, and Stellar exchange fire between each other, having lost a part of their mobile suits earlier, they still did not fall back, they continued to fight no matter their machines inablity. Rey Za Burrel dodges an attack from a GINN as he blasted three shots, one to its leg, another to the cockpit, and finally another to the fuselage of a Dagger L with Dopplehorn equipment.

Not far, Anneritto Blitz deflected a dozen beams, fired all around it, as the Zephyr ZAKU watched the chaos. "This battle is taking shape." she told herself. "And this pilot, quite entertaining." she added.

"_Position confirmed" "Confirmed"_ other pilots radioed as the drills were been dug into the structure.

"Great we did it! Most of it is stopped!" Dearka told everyone.

With this, the four Gundam's of the Earth Alliance began to move away from their foes. They looked at the colony, "What is going on?" Shaai questioned.

"Commander, what is up with this? They are making it smaller!" Auel questioned.

"Wish I knew Auel, wish I knew." she told him.

Sting looked at it as well, "What is ZAFT thinking?"

Auel cringed, "It fully split into two." he added.

Athrun, who had left looked upon the wreckage, "We're not done yet." he told himself. Just then, he flew towards the descending surface. "We have to break it up into even smaller pieces!" he called out.

"That voice." Shiho commented, knowing the voice.

"Athrun!" Dearka realized first.

Yzak had an angered look, "Shut up! First my brother, then Alex, and now you! Just what the hell are you doing here Athrun?" he told the former justice pilot.

Athrun shook his head, "That does not matter now. We need to hurry with the operation." Athrun told him.

Yzak shook his head with realization as he went back to reality, "R-Right." he said, as the three ZAKU's joined around a floating in space breaker, and proceeded to take it.

Athrun then smirked, "You sure haven't changed Yzak." he said.

Yzak looked at him a bit, "Neither have you." he told him.

* * *

Elsewhere out of the immediate vicinity, Alex smirked as the colony split. "Good." he said dodging another attack, "Your mission is over Ash, how about you run now, and save another time of embarrassment." Alex told him.

The Testament straightened itself, and fired a beam pistol at the GuAIZ as it dodged the attack rather easily. "Give up, ha, you wont last this time! Now DIE!" he called as he fired again, having his divine pack turn into its flight form for more maneuverablity. "I have to thank that mobile suit myself, for getting rid of that bitch!" he said as well, drawing a lacerta beam saber.

Alex activated his, as the two machine's sabers clashed. "So far I am not impressed." Alex admitted, as he forced the Testament back, and clashed his saber against it again. However he noticed that the Testament ejected its Trikero's Kai shield system. "What is he up to?" he questioned, as the GuAIZ R, blocked another attack.

Ash leaned forward at a fast pace, "DIE!!" he called out, as the Testament grabbed its other saber, and slashed at the GuAIZ, slashing off the shield and beam saber arm.

Alex flew backwards as did his GuAIZ R. "Dammit, is this actually how I lose, to this psychopath?" he questioned.

With it, he saw the Testament flying right towards him, ready to have both sabers cut the GuAIZ away at the cockpit. However before it could hit, a large column of Positron energy flew right infront of him, and he heard something familiar in the radio. "I wont let you hurt my brother!!!" as he smiled hearing it.

"Andrea."

* * *

ReHOME

"HEE Haw, we got here just in time." came Lowe Guele's voice, as the ship known as ReHOME came into view.

With that, in his sailor type captain uniform, the captain smiled, as his blonde haired flowed. "Yeah, there you go girl, lets show them not to mess in family matters." he said as Andrea turned to him.

"Roger that George" she said with a smirk.

"You are all insane!" Kisato cried not far from her.

George Glenn laughed, "Alright! Go Launch Mobile suits now!" he called out. As down in the hangar, a heavily modified CGUE got ready for launch. "You ready Nicola?" he questioned.

She nodded, "_Yes Sir, Nicola Strato's, CGUE heading out!"_ she called out, as the CGUE Launched into space.

Andrea turned to the screen, "Nicola, please take care of my brother." Andrea told her.

"_Will do Andrea._" Nicola told her.

Just then another screen popped up, "Good to hear from you sis." Alex's voice came in. "However next time, try to aim a bit better." he said, as back with his GuAIZ R, litterally, most of the lower body was melted away.

* * *

On his screen Andrea smirked, "Well, I could try aiming next time." she told him, as Alex just let out a grunt, as he saw the Testament, most of it was melted away, as sparks flew from the machine.

Alex smirked, "Looks like today was a draw Grey." Alex told him, as he waited for pick up, and soon was as he felt a vibration.

"Easy I got you." Nicola's voice came through, as her CGUE was moving the newer ZAFT model mobile suit, compared to her unit. "I'm taking you back to ReHOME." she told him, turning around, and heading that way. "George, we got trouble, it seems Andrea's other family member is in combat with another machine." she admitted.

* * *

ReHOME:

"Right." George said turning to Lowe, "Time for you now to fly my young man!" George called out.

Lowe nodded, "Right, and don't talk like that!" Lowe told him, as George felt like he was hit by something. "Hey what's up George?" he questioned.

George shrugged, "There is no up in space." he pointed out, as Lowe just slapped his own forehead. "Other then that, it seems like Red has already launched, and I'm not the pilot." he added.

"What?" Lowe asked, as he looked around, as did Kisato.

"Umm guys, where's Diego?" Kisato questioned, as they finally realized.

"Red FRAME!" they all called out.

"Ahh man, not again!" Lowe called out. "Nicola quickly get back here, so we can go get my machine back." he told her as she nodded. "First that Orb girl, and now this Martian, who will steal my machine next?" he questioned.

Just outside, Nicola took notice of it, as a large mobile suit, covered in red armor flew past them. "Damn it." she said.

Alex took notice, "If that is red Frame, its nothing like Jade, Blue or Gold." he admitted.

* * *

Battle with Unknown

The Abolish flew around and grabbed ahold of the Katana like weapon of the Storm Wolf's Katana. Nai smirked inside her machine, "Never met a fool like you that goes right in." she admitted, as she threw the ZAKU Phantom to the side, and activated one of her Aegis Shields. The shield blocked a pair of beams from the Nosferatu's beam cannons. "You are nothing then annoying flys to me, messing with my playtime." she said.

"Just who is this pilot?" Sebastian questioned, panting, as he was putting everything into this battle he had.

Sam, who has had more experience, even wondered the same thing as his comrade this time. "_If only I could ask Gai for his help, but he has his job to do, so I can't bother him._" he thought to himself, as he returned his beam saber to its area. "_I'm also starting to run low on energy_" he added to himself. "Well then, lets do this!" he called rushing the Abolish.

Sebastian looked in horror, as Sam went for their foe, bu twas then amazed, when the two machines grabbed each others hands, and began to show a battle of strength.

Nai looked in panic, "What the heck is this guy up to?" she questioned, using her machine to move the Jade Frame towards a nearby asteroid. "What the?" she questioned, as she saw something, "Absorbing power?" she questioned. Which was true, the Nosferatu's right arm, was drawing energy.

Sam noticed something on his system as well, "What? The power I'm drawing, its ra energy!" he called out.

Nai just got an angered look, "_Amenai, quickly get him off you, if he continue's, he is able to overload your reactor, and that will kill you, and most of the area around you!"_ one of her technician's told her.

"Blast!" she called, "Fine if you want my power, you can have it!" she roared, as the Abolish's chest began to glow. "Taste the Basket of Crisis!" she called out, as the Abolish fired.

"SAM!!" Sebastian called out. But it was to late, as the blast subsided, the Nosferatu could not be seen. "No, SAM!!" he called out, as he then charged for the Abolish again. "DIE!!" he called, as his Katana came down, but before he knew it, the Abolish turned around, and delivered a slash with its claws to the sword. Within milliseconds, the sword was shattered into the emptiness. "You'll pay for that!" he called out, as he brought out the axe parts, and combined them and spinning it around to be infront of the mobile suit. The axe head split apart, forming two beam edges. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" he called out, as the Abolish ducked from the attack. It fired its DRAGOON arm like units up, and sent them to either side of the ZAKU phantom. One beam cannon fired, and then the other, with the first shot missing, and the second taking out the right arm of the mobile suit. "Fuckberries." Seb said, as he moved the left arm back. "I'm not done yet!" he called out, but then he saw the Abolish coming right at him, and with that, the three claws on the black and gray mobile suit, stabbed through the ZAKU's head. "Damn." he said tired now. "I guess this is the end, guys, Flay, I'm sorry." he apologized.

Nai smiled, "And another one bites the dust!" she called backing up, and aiming her arm at the mobile suit. Just then, a massive amount of explosions happened around the Abolish. "What!?" she questioned.

Coming right at them, was a single mobile suit, however having a weapons platform loaded onto its back. "Get your hands away from my cousin!" she called out, as the weapon pack was a METEOR. "Now go!" she called, as the two hip mounted weapons of her pink machine snapped into position. With that, the METEOR's Two; one hundred twenty centimeter high energy beam cannons; two, ninety three centimeter high energy beam cannons; along with seventy seven anti ship missile launchers, and a pair of Multiphase energy cannons fired from Flay's unit. Nai had a look of fear, as she got her left arm up, and increased the power of her Aegis shield, to increase its size, to block the onslaught of an attack from the mobile suit.

Sebastian smiled, "Flay!" he called out, happy to see his cousin.

Nai growled, as the shield was shut down. "_Nai, your mobile suit is in a dangerous situation, retreat immediately!_" Damon ordered.

Nai looked over at it in anger, "No, I can finish these two off!" she told him.

"Your mobile suit, is in danger, or else!" he told her, as Nai then had an angered look again.

"Fine, Abolish returning to base." she admitted, as the machine turned around and flew off.

With that, the Double X Gundam flew beside the ZAKU. Compared to its old form, the head was sleeker, and it seemed to have a large propulsion backpack on the top of its back. "Flay, thank the lords you showed up. You are such a wonderful site for sore eyes" he admitted.

Flay nodded, "Yeah, once the virus was gone, I launched immediately, knowing what was happening." she told him. "Just what was that, and why did it retreat?" she questioned.

"I don't know." Sebastian admitted, "Well, this machine is out of the battle now." he admitted, laying back. "My team, my old home." he said looking down below towards the Earth. "And the Earth." he added.

That was when a mobile suit began to form out of Mirage Colloid. It was the Nosferatu, "Don't worry Seb, we will do this." Sam told him, as the Nosferatu sped off.

"Give a guy a heart attack why don't you!" he called out after the black and green machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gai's back was turned as a Dagger L was destroyed, when a anti armor lancer dart pierced through its back, and into the darkness. "Never thought I'd say thanks, to you Kaite." Gai admitted.

Kaite smirked, "I understand." he said looking towards Junius Seven. "We can no longer help them. Hopefully Joule can help those fighting down there." he added.

Gai nodded, "Its up to them now." he added.

* * *

Junius Seven Battle:

Yzak came towards a GuAIZ R, which dodged his attack, but was soon armless, as Athrun fired his ZAKU's rifle, but that was not the last of the punishment, soon, Dearka's own ZAKU fired its beam cannon, turning the mobile suit into vapors. "Connecting now." Dearka said, however with that the three machines came under fire. "What?" Dearka asked, as they dodged.

Coming right at the trio of mobile suits, were two of the three stolen Gundam's, "Yzak watch out!" Athrun told the silver headed commander.

Yzak snarled, as he swung his axe, "Shut up! I'm the one in command here. Stop giving orders, you damn civilian!" he roared, as he blasted off towards the Abyss.

Auel laughed as he saw it coming at him, "You plan on going against me with that?" he asked opening his two shoulder shields, and fired six beams towards the ZAKU. "What?" he questioned, as the ZAKU blocked the attack and came in giving a horizontal slash, destroying the Abyss Gundam's legs. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Auel!" Sting called as his machine targeted the Blue ZAKU, however was unable to get a shot off, as a beam tomahawk came whirling over, and slashed the rifle in half. "What?" he asked, as then the blue ZAKU came over, and slashed the mobile suit, severing some of the Chaos Gundam's armor.

Shinn watched the battle from afar, in aww. "These are the veteran's of Jachin Due?" he questioned, as a beam came from his right, he saw it came from the white ZAKU Phantom.

"Shinn, get your head out of the clouds, we still got work to do!" Rey told him, as Shinn just nodded. "Right." he said.

Not far, Sagira fired one of her DRAGOON's destroying another GINN, and another one fired destroying a Dagger L. "So many." she said, taking a beam weapon to the shield. Just then, as she tried to fire, a beam cannon fired past her, as she saw that a ZAKU warrior had destroyed her target. "Ahh, the kid from Orb. . . Thanks" she said.

Ahmed smiled a bit, "No problem, what's left?" he asked looking around.

Sagira shook her head, "Don't know right now, the colony is to far along to stop all the damage." she told him, looking at the falling half of the colony. "Captain Glady's." she called.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

Meyrin turned, "Captain, message from commander Marusu!" she told the captain.

"Right, put it through." the captain ordered her. "What is it Commander Marusu?" Talia questioned, as Sagira had a serious look in her visible eye.

"Captain, I say its time to test out the re entry systems of the Minerva, in an emergency situation." Sagira suggested.

Talia nodded, "Alright." she said turning to the chairman. "Chairman Durandal, I ask you to take a shuttle over to the Voltaire." she told him. He looked at her with a questionable look, "Please sir, I wish for you to get to safety, I wish to try to use the Taunhauser and the Minerva's other canons, on what Debris we have left to destroy." she told him.

"But captain, that is insane!" Arthur pleaded to her.

"That doesn't matter right now!" she told him.

"But our own units are out there!" Arthur told her, as she slammed a fist on the arm of her chair.

"That doesn't matter!" she told him, "We have to make a decision as to which lives we can afford to lose. Who we can save... and who we cannot." she ended, saddened, as the bridge was quiet and Cagalli was rather shocked.

Durandal nodded, "Alright." he said getting up. "Representative Athha, would you come with me?" he asked Cagalli.

"No." she told him. "I'm sorry, but I am going to see this to the end." she told him, as Durandal looked at her in surprised, and then went back to his normal look.

He finally nodded, "Alright." he said, then he turned to an aide. "Time to go." he told the aide, as they left, for a shuttle.

"Captain, signal flares detected from bogey one!" Bart called out, as Durandal turned around.

"I wonder if they believed our message that we sent?" he questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Talia shook her head, "I don't think so." she admitted. "Activate signal flares! Call back our machines!" she called out.

"Captain, why don't you think they believed us?" Cagalli questioned, her.

Talia turned to Cagalli, "Representative Athha, I believe they called them back, for the same reason as we are. We are near the point of no return." she explained.

"Captain." Meyrin began. "Zephyr, Ahmed's ZAKU, Luna's ZAKU, and Rey's are all returning. I can't detect Athrun or Shinn!" she called out.

"Athrun." Cagalli said a bit worried about her friend. '_We have to make a decision as to which lives we can afford to lose. Who we can save... and who we cannot.' _Talia's voice played within her mind.

Talia nodded, "Alright Meyrin, now relay the message of re entry to the ship, we begin as soon as the Chairman's shuttle has launched!" she commanded.

"Yes mam."

* * *

Out in space, the debris around them, began to warm up, glowing red as they plummeted into the atmosphere. Shinn flew, looking for the last ZAKU among the area, Athrun. He then spotted the ZAKU, anchoring another one of the METEOR breakers into the surface of the colony. "Alright, its in." Athrun said, as he began its activation as the giant drill went into the surface. He then detected a mobile suit, "Impulse?" he said looking over.

And there it was, the Force Impulse flew over, "Tell me, just why are you with Orb?" he questioned, knowing that Athrun was a ZAFT hero, as he heard the blue haired pilot was the one to destroy the unstoppable Strike Gundam.

Athrun looked into the monitor, "The reason, is the only family I got is there." Athrun told Shinn.

Shinn just growled, "I understand." he said, as he flew closer to Athrun.

Athrun then came to a realization, "Shinn return to the ship!" he ordered.

"Why, why the hell should I follow your. . .!" he began. "Whoa!" he called, as Athrun pushed him out of the way, as a pair of beams fired towards them. Shinn then saw that, three GINN's remained, one already has lost a leg.

That was when they heard it on the all broadcast channel. "I will not let this great tombstone be destroyed by you traitors!" came the voice, as not far, as the Nosferatu finished draining the energy pack of a dead pilot's ZAKU.

"Sato?" he thought, as he turned and blasted for the falling Debris. "Mina, Alonsa, I wont be coming back today, hopefully I will see you two in Orb later." he announced on the Radio.

Mina's face appeared, "_Alright becareful Sam_." she said.

"_Be Careful Daddy!_" Alonsa called out.

Sam smiled hearing that, "I will." he said as he cut communications.

Meanwhile, with Athrun and Shinn, the two ZAFT machines, opened fire on their foes, however these last three were better then the rest. "We have already sealed our fate, and I will be joining my loved ones." Sato told them. "But I am taking the both of you with us!" he called out.

Athrun looked over to him, "No, I wont let you!" he called out, firing a pair of emerald darts at the GINN unit.

Sato sneered, "I know that voice." he said, firing his beam rifle at the ZAKU, which moved. The two machines were beginning to slow down, do to the friction in the atmosphere. While at the same time, the Force Impulse, drew a beam saber, and slashed one of its foes in half from the lower left torso, to the right.

Shinn sneered, as he went and slashed off the beam rifle holding arm of the other GINN. "Ha your no use anymore." he said, but that was when the pilot, had the GINN wrap its legs around the Impulse. "What, ahh Shit!" he called out, as the GINN self destructed in point blank range. "Ahh man!" he called as the Impulse was knocked further into the atmosphere.

Sato began to further annoy Athrun, as they went into a Melee, but somehow Sato had managed to cut off the right arm of the ZAKU causing it to lose its beam melee weapon in the process. "You are nothing but fools, following that Clyne Follower!" he called out. Athrun just grimaced, as the GINN grabbed ahold of the ZAKU by a leg. "Have you forgotten the innocent lives thrown away here!? You and people like you are living in a damn dreamworld laughing with the butchers who caused this, you bastards!" he said, as he began to thrust towards the Planet, with his machine. "The cowardly successors of Clyne have deceived us; they have corrupted and weakened ZAFT. Can't you see that!? Patrick Zala knew it all along; the only true path for Coordinators was the one that he had chosen for us!" he added.

Athrun had an angered look, as he remembered how his father wanted to fire the super weapon GENESIS. "No, genocide is wrong!" he called, as a green seed fell in his mind, and shattered. With that, his ZAKU grabbed ahold, one of the grenades on the hips of his ZAKU. He then thrusted one of the grenades onto the beam rifle of the GINN, the grenade was a thermite incendiary grenade. The weapon quickly had its chemical reaction, and soon made the rifle useless. Athrun then turned, and had his ZAKU deliver a kick to the cockpit of the GINN, sending the two machines apart.

"Why are you trying to resist it?" Sato wondered. "Are you trying to be like that bitch that foiled Zala's Plans?" he questioned, and soon found he made grave mistake.

"SATO!!!" came a voice to him.

"What?" he questioned turning, to see Nosferatu, red of heat from coming in at full speed rather then trying to slow down. The eyes of the normally black Gundam, were glowing white. "YOU!" he called.

"Never! Call my Mother a BITCH!" he yelled, as the right hand of the Nosferatu had its claw open, and the machines crashed together. Sam's machines right hand clasped over the head of the GINN. "RAGHHHHHH!" he yelled out, as the Nosferatu and GINN crashed into the side of a debris of the former colony. Do to the heat and sudden impact, the last thing of Sato was a yell, as the GINN exploded, sending the Nosferatu back. The only reason of the mobile suits survival was the fact that of its phase shift armor.

"SAM!" Athrun called as then he began to have problems. "Damn." he said, "This Machine is designed for a Re Entry pod, not re entry on its own!" he called, and soon both the Nosferatu, and the ZAKU began to plummet to the ocean below.

* * *

A/N: I know this has taken a long time, but well, its up. And the reason was, was that I was at my girlfriends, SeXysangokittygrl05

Well, that's all besides the new mobile suit no designed by sunrise to be shown below here.

**Model number:** ETE-X00A/M (Incomplete Form)

**Code name:** Abolish

**Pic: http://s7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/?actionview¤tAbolish;(dot)png**

**Type:** Mobility mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Eternity Alliance

**Operator: **Eternity Alliance

**First deployment: **Late October Early November CE 73

**Accommodation: **Pilot Only

**Dimensions:** 18.54 Meters

**Weight: **67.43 tons

**Construction: **Unknown

**Powerplant: **Experimental Anti-Matter reactor system

**Equipment and design features: **Phase Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler, Sensors

**Fixed armaments: **2x DRAGOON Arms (3x Retractable "Teridium" Wrist Blades; 1x Palm Beam Cannon, 1x "Aegis" Beam Shield system) ; 1x "Basket of Crisis" Positron Cannon

**Optional hand armaments:**

OS: 'Generation Unsubdued Nuclear-Drive Anti-Matter : reactor system'


	7. Chapter 07: World of Turmoil

Chapter 07: World of Turmoil

* * *

Standing on a beach looking to sky, just outside a shelter, a azure blue haired girl, watched as the colony above them, was visible, within the twilight sky. A man with chestnut brown hair, walked up beside her. He wore a a black set of clothes, with a red belt, and belt buckles connecting the limbs of the clothing connecting it to him. "Alley." he said looking at her.

"I know Kira." Allenby said saddened. With that, a little green robotic bird landed on her shoulder. "Hey there Birdy." she said.

She then nodded looking back over her shoulder, as behind them, a young woman, with long light pink hair, and a clip above her left eye. She wore a light blue dress, with white frills from her upper chest down. "Come on children, into the shelter now." she said, as with her, Revrend Malchio, and Kira's mother Caridad escorting the children in. The pink haired girl, looked up on top of the cliff.

Standing in the wind, with a pair of black shorts, and a green tanktop, another teen watched the sky. "Is this what the world has come to now?" he questioned, as the lone mercenary watched the sky.

"Heero!" Lacus Clyne's voice called out, as he turned to see the pink haired girl down below, with a pink Haro ball bouncing beside her. "Its time for us to go in." she told him.

Heero looked below and nodded, as he jumped down, and going towards there. As Kira and Allenby entered, Heero took one last look to the sky, and proceeded to the inside. He closed the door behind them, and sealed it shut, and now the hardest part, was waiting for death, or survival.

* * *

Earth Atmoshpere:

Shinn Asuka stared in disbelief at his screen, from what had transpired. "Whoa." was all he could say, as he straightened the Impulse.

* * *

Minerva Bridge:

"Turn to starboard, disengage all safety locks on the Taunhauser!" Talia Gladys ordered. Malik the helmsman turned the ship to the starboard side, as the ships bow opened up revealing its strongest weapon.

"Safety locks unlocked, prepared to fire when ready." Chen the fire control officer informed them.

Talia nodded, "Remember, even with our units out there, we have to stop this!" she told them, as Arthur Trine Gulped. "Taunhauser, Fire!!" she ordered, as from the ships bow, erupted the power of an anti matter weapon. The weapon streamed towards the PLANT remains, and made a direct hit, breaking off chunks from the colony. "Chen continue with rapid fire!" she ordered.

"Captain are you serious?" Arthur questioned.

Talia nodded, "Even if it overloads, we need to stop this, otherwise the whole world is dead!" she ordered. "Chen FIRE!" she ordered.

With Rapid fire engaged, the Minerva fired multiple shots of Anti Matter upon the falling colony, as the ship began its own descent into the atmosphere.

* * *

Debris Fall:

Shinn Asuka moved the Impulse to a proper position. "Where are they?" he questioned. "Those idiots, especially Athrun, trying re entry in a ZAKU." he cursed. As he looked above, and saw the final piece being blown away by the Minerva. With this, colony debris began to fall to earth, as a rain of destruction.

* * *

Marshall Islands:

Heero stood as he observed everyone, while Caridad, Malchio, Allenby, Lacus, and Kira had various children around them, scared. "Are we going to die?" one child questioned.

"I don't want too!" another one called out in a cry.

"I want Mama!" another called out. Mama was another orphen that lived with them a short while ago but was adopted, and was deeply missed by the children.

Heero shook his head, "There is a low probability that we will be hit." he told them.

Lacus nodded, "Yeah thats right Kali." she told a girl who had barried her head into the ribs of Lacus. "We must never give up hope everyone." she told the rest, as she closed her eyes.

Beneath a veil so cold, You deeply sleep, all alone The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields, a little light shined She told everyone, as rumbles of shockwaves of Debris impact began to shake them all. Much Debris began to strike across the Planet, destroying everything that was within their vicinity. I watched as you dreamed You laughed like a child So dear, and yet so far - That is the promise of our future A large piece of debris, slammed into Italy, destroying an area destroying much of the aincent empire home of Rome, and the Vatican City. As one not far from such impact hit, destroying Athens Greece. That one day, on a green morning, One day, we will make it there Because in this wintered sky We still believe Fields of Hope Shores of coatal cities now began to take water away from the beaches, to soon throw the water back, in the fashion of Tsunami's. On the day we were born, we were embraced And now we search for those gentle hands again The melody of prayer; one vanishes, And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation She sang, as just outside, a tidal wave picked up old mobile suit parts, from a battle a few years ago, as parts of the old GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam smashed through the walls of the house above, as the weakened structure engulfed the rest of the building taking much of it with it. One day, to that green morning, We'll cross through all these nights Because that is the place each one of us searches for In the sky, a red hot Nosferatu began to maneuver around falling debris, as it fired a pair of beam cannons upon the debris vaporizing some of it. Sam cursed under his breath as his mobile suit was just hit hard by one such debris, and soon another hit him again. He dodged the next one, "This is not good." he admitted, as he coasted his machine to behind a falling Debris and began to use it as a shield against the friction of re entry. Now, within my own heart, I want to keep you warm So dear, and yet so far - In the name of peace Fields of Hope She sang, as in the sky, on the Girty Lue, four mobile suit pilots watched, Sting, Auel, Stellar, and the masked wearing Shaai watched the fall and rain of destruction. Three of them had calm faces, but felt troubled as the Debris fell, however Stellar had a look of horror upon her face. "Is everyone going to die?" she asked. Shaai behind her mask, closed her eyes, and silently wished what she was seeing was not happening. So dear, and yet so far - The fields of promise Fields of Hope Fields of Hope Samorei Joule, leader of the Black Knights braced himself as the Debris he was on, broke the surface of the water, taking it all in. "Come on baby, hold it together!" he called, as he heard the strain of metal as the sudden water pressure began to press the machine from all around. Further up, Athrun Zala callibrated as fast as he could, to adjust the ZAKU to work with his current situation of re entry. However, his machine was melting, as the Wizard pack on its back, began to melt away. "This is not good." he admitted, as the Blaze packs thrusters melted over, making them completely useless. "Dammit, is this really the end?" he questioned. Just then the still functioning sensors began to ring, "What?" he asked, as the screen popped up, showing the Impulse heading his way. "Impulse?" he said a bit confused. "SHINN!" he called out. The Impulse using its Force Silhouette's thrusters to coast over to the falling apart ZAKU which had a leg fly into the air, melted away by the heat of the friction. "Athrun!" Shinn called, as the Impulse put the ZAKU's arm over its neck and onto its shoulder. "Don't worry I got yeah." he told him. "No Shinn, return on your own, your thrusters wont handle both of our machines weight!" he warned the young pilot. Shinn ignored him, and began to slow their descent down.

* * *

Minerva: Bridge. Cagalli watched as they began to pass some thin clouds, as red rain moved with them. "Any news?" she questioned. "Where is Athrun, and Sam?" she questioned. "We don't know." Talia told her. "Did they?" Arthur asked a bit worried, thinking they were vaporized by the random firing of their cannon. Talia grimaced, "Let us hope that is not the case." she told him. "Shinn! Athrun, do you read?" Meyrin called out as the group discussed. "_Mey. . .rin!_" a voice came over the static. "Shinn!" she called as she worked fast. "Captain, I have them!" she called out. Talia felt some relief. "Alright, fire signal flares, tell them were we are." she told them. Cagalli felt some relief, just then she remembered another machine. "Wait, where is the Nosfeartu!" she called out, as this came as a surprise to everyone.

* * *

Outside, the Minerva fired its Signal Flares, in which Shinn noticed it. "There it is!" he called as he began to move his and Athrun's Machine towards the ship.

* * *

Minerva Hangar: The Impulse, touched down within the ship, with the ZAKU over its shoulder. The functioning machine set the ZAKU down, as the fire extinguishers fired to cool down the machines. "Temperature check normal" the announcment called. "Impulse, ZAKU you are clear to leave your machine." Meyrin told them. Soon both Machines cockpits opened, and they got out. "Shinn." Vino called running over. "You alright?" he asked. Shinn nodded, as he looked over to Sagira, "Commander." he said, as she came over. "Its good you are alright Shinn." she said, as not far, Athrun removed his pilots helmet. "Now there is the insane one!" Ahmed called out, clasping an arm around Athrun. "You actually had me worried." he admitted. Athrun shrugged a bit, "It was nothing." he admitted. "NOTHING!" came a familiar voice to the both of them, as Athrun turned to see Cagalli. "Cagalli." he said, as she went over to him, as she grabbed his shoulders. "You idiot!" she yelled. "What were you thinking going into the atmosphere like that!" she yelled at him. "_Attention all members, please brace for impact."_ the announcement told them. "Everyone over here!" Madd Abes the Minerva's head tech called out. He was beside various safety harnesses, soon every person within the hangar had placed themselves within one. Cagalli, and Ahmed were beside each other, as Ahmed embraced Cagalli's hand. Unknown to them, Shinn held onto his shoulder embrace, when he felt a soft hand on his own. It was Sagira's, "Don't worry Shinn, the ones who made this ship, and repaired it, are good." she told him. Outside, the ship opened up its atmospheric wings, as it glided across the air, as it came closer to the ocean. The ship flew across the ocean, as it skimmed over the water itself. Soon the ship settled, as the crew could take off their harness. "Man, that was bad." Lunamaria admitted, breathing a bit heavily. Just then the ship shook from the vibration of an after shock, Causing Luna to fell into Athrun. "Wha what was that?" Vino said as he caught himself. Rey looked at them, "It seems to be an after shock. Many of these are likley being felt all over the Planet now, and that is likley not the first." he added, as he looked at the others. "Damn." Ahmed said, as he walked over. "This is really bad." he admitted.

* * *

PLANTs, Aprilius One Chairman's office: Durandal entered into his office, to see someone already sitting on the couch, "Ahh, Miss Lacus, you are here." he said. Infront of him, was a young woman, with long dark pink hair, wearing what seemed to be a purple and white swim suit, with a large purple dress connected only on certain parts, with a large star clip in her hair. "Please Chairman, when in Private, call me by my real name." she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Alright." he said, "I guess that you are here, you already know of the situation now?" he questioned her, as she nodded slightly.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha:

Calvin, an ReHOME had docked within GENESIS Alpha, a while ago, along with the Mendeleev. Rondo Mina Sahaku, stood as the members of ReHOME came on. "Well, its been awhile each of you." she said.

Andrea came over and bowed. "Its good to see you Lady Sahaku." she said with respect to the woman.

Mina giggled a bit, "Andrea, you know you can call me Mina. Or even Rondo." she added.

Andrea giggled at that, "Of course." she said, "Umm, who she?" she asked, the little girl, that stayed close to Mina.

Mina smiled a bit, as she put a hand gently on the head of Alonsa. "This my dear, is Alonsa, my and Sam's daughter." she told her.

Andrea's mouth, if it could, would of hit the floor, as soon as she heard, Sam's and Daughter, in the same sentence. "No. . . no way!" she said a bit shocked. "You two don't even know each other that long!" she told the noble, as she noticed Alonsa was a little scared from the sudden outburst.

Alonsa then looked up to Mina, as she heard the woman slightly laugh at Andrea's sudden outburst. "You can calm down Andrea." she began, as she brushed Alonsa's hair a bit. "Alonsa here, she lost her parents, and now Sam and I take care of her. She is originally from South America." she explained.

Andrea just let out a small sigh of relief. "whoo, don't scare me like that then Mina."

That was when the professor turned to them, "Sorry for butting into this reunion, but, us of the Junk Guild, do to the recent battle." she began, looking over towards Lowe Guele. "We are going to be going to Earth."

Lowe did not look like his enthusiastic self, which seemed to make Kisato a bit nervous. "Lowe?" she said.

Lowe turned to her, "Don't worry Kisato, I'm just thinking of what kind of idiot would of did this. I don't think the ring master mobile suit pilot out there, was the one who thought of it." he began.

Alex nodded, "I agree, it seemed to, sophisticated of a plan for a renegade." he admitted. "If it was someone who wants to start a new conflict, then they are on the right path." he added, thinking like a strategist.

Sebastian nodded, "I have to agree Spider." he told Alex. "They knew that ZAFT would of done something."

Mina nodded, "Valid points, and now we are in for it." she admitted, looking at Alex. "Alex, we are to head back to Ame No Mihashira."

Alex nodded, "The Mendeleev is ready to return us, since. . ." he began.

Sebastian took notice, that Alonsa looked sadened. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" he asked her, as Alonsa, 'looked' at him. She then shook her head, "What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled down to her eye level.

"Sebby, Ein died!" she cried a bit, which gave a shock to him as well. Ein was a pet stuffed wolf toy, that he gave her a few months ago. She then went and cried as she sat in her chair.

Sebastian, reached a hand to her, "Its alright, don't worry about it. He still loves you no matter where he is." he told her, speaking of the wolf. 'Just as Sam, where ever that guy is.' he added without her hearing.

"Thank you." Alonsa told him.

"Oh Sebastian." came Flay's voice, as Sebastian turned to his red haired cousin. "I want you to meet someone." she told him, as she dragged someone right behind her. Sebastian took notice of the girl, which had long raven black hair, light blue eyes, and a slender figure.

"Hubahhubah. . ." he began, as Flay got closer.

Flay smiled, as she took notice, that Sebastian was getting a bit nervous. "Sebastian Conner, I like you to meet a good friend of mine, Andrea Strassmeier." Flay told him.

"S. . .s. . . Strassmeier!!" he called out, as he looked over to Alex. "Is. . . is. . . is she. . ." he tried to get out, as Alex just gave a simple nod. Within seconds, Sebastian eyes, began to roll into the back of his head, and within seconds, he fell backwards, landing on the floor.

"Sebastian!" Flay called, going over to him, as Alex, let out a low laugh. "What is so funny?" she asked.

Andrea laughed out loud, as Flay looked at her, with a look of death. "Hey easy Flay, I just did not think he would faint, THAT fast." she laughed.

Alex just shook his head, turning around, hands in his pockets. "I'm going to head to the Mendeleev, we should be leaving shortly." he told them.

"Hey Alex." Andrea began, as her older brother, stopped and turned around.

"yes?" he questioned her, looking at her, from the corner of his right eye.

"I have been wondering, what is with the black uniform, you and Flay are wearing?" she asked him.

Alex took a moment, "I'll let Flay tell you." he told her, beginning to turn, "Which ship are you going back with?" he questioned, before he left the room.

Andrea smirked a bit, "I'll go with Flay, and get the whole story." she told her brother.

Alex just nodded, and walked off, "Then I guess we will be traveling on his ship then, to Ame No Mihashira." Flay announced.

Andrea just nodded to her friend, "Well, should we help Sebastian here aboard his ship?" she asked with a giggle, as she bent down, and began to lift the coordinator up, and swung an arm over her shoulder.

Flay shrugged, "To be honest, I was thinking of leaving him here." she told her.

* * *

Calvin, Captains Quarters:

Sebastian, happily slept in his bed, within his quarters. He slightly stirred, as he heard a call from his computer terminal. He sat up, still rather drowsy, as he reached for it. "Conners here." he told the Terminal.

"_Commander, everything is ready to take off to Ame No Mihashira."_ the captain told him.

"Good." Seb said, as he let out a yawn.

"_Just waking up commander?" _he asked.

"Yeah, I dreamt, I met, the most beautiful girl ever." he told him.

"Hmhm." came a clearing throat sound of a female.

Sebastian slowly turned around, to see the black haired Maiden. "Umm." he said, as he turned off the terminal. "What are you doing here." he said, as Andrea took notice of his shaking legs.

She smirked, "Easy now, I wont bite." she told him.

Flay was giggling, at the commented, as her cousin began to regain his composure. "Um hi." Sebastian told her. "My name is Storm Wolf, the Sebastian Conner of the Academy." he said, mixing up his own title.

Both of the girls, giggled at that, "Sebastian, you sure have the words for girls." Flay teased.

Sebastian just shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just did not know Commander Strassmeier had a sister, let alone one that is. . ." he began, not knowing what exactly to say about the Spiders sister.

"Don't worry." Andrea told him, calmly, as she looked around. "So this is a Nazca, its my first time on one." she admitted, looking around.

Seb, got his composure back, "Yeah, its the Calvin, the head ship of the Storm Wolves." he told her.

Flay stood up and began to leave, '_I guess I can leave them alone now, I hope they make a good couple'_ she said to herself as she left.

Andrea, looked more, "Storm Wolves. . ." she repeated. "I always did like wolves, especially the timber wolf." she admitted.

"Really now?" he questioned, as she nodded taking a seat behind Sebastian's desk. "Ever here of the Mystical wolf named Fenrir?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yep, the wolf that bit off the hand of Týr" she told him. "Even though Týr was the only one that was brave enough to feed the wolf, as others were afraid of his strength." she added.

"Wow, you know your mythology." Sebastian said astonished.

Andrea smiled a bit, "Yeah, Alex may of loved reading on war, and weapons, me. . . I mostly read about Mythology." She explained to him, as Sebastian smirked.

"Interesting." he told her, as he went over to a case, as he opened it.

Andrea came over, hands behind her back, almost as she was bound. She then looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha got there?" she asked, with curiosity. She saw a forest green sheath, with a golden twine spun throughout the sheath to give it a mystical form. The handle of a sword was at the end, circled in gold, with a leather handle. Andrea let out a long whistle.

"This is Fenrir, my family heirloom." he told her, as he began to tell her much about himself.

* * *

Earth, Pacific Ocean Minerva Deck:

Sagira Marusu, watched over the ocean, "Even in a time of turmoil, the water seems still at this time." she noted, watching the light waves of the water.

Rey Za Burrel nodded, as he walked over, "At least the ocean is beautiful still, and as far as I know, that will never change." he admitted, watching it.

She smiled a bit, "Even a body of water, has an underdrift that will take you to your grave." she told him.

Rey smirked, "Just like you, a Rose with Thorns." he told her, as she could not help but smirk about it.

"Oh wow, this looks so great!" Lunamaria called as she ran out, and took a breathe of fresh air. "This is great!" she called out, as behind her though, she turned, and covered her mouth.

She saw, Cagalli a bit saddened, unlike Luna, her home was on Earth, and an Island no less, a very dangerous area, do to the Tsunami's resulted from multiple impacts in the ocean. She looked at the blonde with symphany, and sadness.

Cagalli looked over the area, Ahmed behind her, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "This is terrible, so many people, places, have died. I hope Orb is alright still." she admitted, looking to the side.

Ahmed nodded, "Don't worry, they are in hands of people who do care for them at least somewhat. I am sure they had everyone in the shelters in time." he assured her, as she looked at him.

"Ahmed, thank you." Cagalli told him, as Athrun came out. "Athrun are you ok?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Things are going to be bad soon." he told her.

"What, what do you mean? How much worst can it get, then it already is?" Cagalli asked him, as Athrun turned to her slowly.

"Only a handful of people were responsible for this, but that doesn't matter. all anyone will remember is that they were Coordinators. You think they'll be quick to forgive?" he quietly told her, as she then realized that he was right.

Cagalli knew that herself was a coordinator, "Do you think they will think Orb was responsible as well?" she asked, as Athrun wondered as well.

"I don't know, the only Orb Influence was GENESIS Alpha. But they did not even fire the weapon." Athrun pointed out, "Guess for that purpose, only time will tell." he added. "I'm sorry. . ." he said after a moment of silence, getting Cagalli to suddenly turn to him. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this." he added.

"You don't have to apologize Athrun. I'm just hopeing the Earth will ever forgive us." Cagalli said saddened.

Unknown to them, one person was inside the hatch, with an angered look upon his face. He then went out, "Are you all nothing but idiots!" he told them. "Even if we tried to stop this, they will only see one thing, Coordinators, did it!" he told them.

"Shinn." Athrun calmly said.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ahmed said, as he went to throw a punch at the young soldier, however Shinn, who was trained in the Academy, composed a Figure four arm lock on Ahmed, sending the young Natural to his knees.

"Ahmed!" she called out, as she was about to help him, Athrun stopped her.

"Why am I an Idiot, when what I say, is the truth?" Shinn asked him. "Everyone on this Planet was hurt by those damn renegades? And do you think they will be quick to forgive us, when they were using ZAFT weapons to do it?" he asked again.

Just then, everyone felt a shake on the ship, almost like another shockwave from an impact. "What was that?" Cagalli asked.

* * *

Bridge:

Talia turned to Bart, "What is going on?" she asked.

Bart found out, "Mobile suit detected, its already on the ship!" he called out.

Talia then had a look of shock within her eyes, "No. . . how?" she asked.

Arthur turned to Chen the Fire control officer. "Chen, activate Tristan's, target enemy machine once we get a visual." he ordered.

"Wait cancel that order!" Talia told them.

"But captain?" Arthur turned to her.

She looked at him, "Think logically Arthur, Junius Seven just fell to Earth. Do you think Enemy Military will be mobilized for combat at this moment?" she questioned him.

* * *

Outside,

Yolant, was scared, as he backed away, with vibrations getting wilder. Soon he saw the reason, a giant mobile suit hand came from the water, and landed where he once stood. "AHHHH!" he called out.

Cagalli saw what it was, though, a mobile suit head appeared from the side, it was a three eyed head, that looked like a malevolent mobile suit head. "Only two mobile suits have that head shape." she admitted.

Athrun nodded, "Then this is, Nosferatu!" he called out.

"Samorei!" Cagalli called out, as the mobile suit fully climbed onto the deck.

Shinn let Ahmed go, as he saw the machine that finished off Sato back in space. "A Black Knight?" he asked, as the Nosferatu kneeled down, as its phase shift went down. The Machine was mostly intact, but its right arm was heavily damaged, as was its shoulder with a gash taken out of it. Sparks flew from some of the machines joints, as it short circuited a few times.

"Sam!" Cagalli called, as she ran over to the Machine, and soon was greeted, as the mobile suits cockpit opened up. Inside, was a male within a black and golden pilot suit, which fell from the cockpit.

"Sam!" Athrun and Ahmed called, as they caught the man before he landed. The two men were underneath the man now, as Ahmed felt a bit of pain.

"Ow, what has he been eating?" Ahmed asked. The reason is because he caught the side where Sam's artifical arm exists.

Lunamaria came over, "We should get him to the Infirmary." she said a bit worried. "Shinn Rey, help them out!" she called over to them.

"Oh alright." Shinn said in a complaining tone, while Rey just nodded, as the two helped the fallen knight off of Ahmed, and Athrun.

* * *

Minerva: Just outside of the Infirmary:

The doctor stationed on the Minerva, had been telling Cagalli and Athrun, the symptoms. "I just don't believe this guy. His body has been through hell and back, and he still comes back. He is one durable soldier." he told them. "Broken arm, his artificial one, is damaged, and he is running a fever. Honestly, I never want to try Re Entry in a mobile suit alone."

Cagalli snorted a bit, "What an idiot, doing that for a second time." she said angered.

The doctor looked at her, "Well, when it comes to him, when something puts him down, he comes back stronger. His X-Rays confirm it." he added. He showed Athrun, Cagalli, and Ahmed about it. The X Ray showed the skeleton, but in several areas, it was a brighter white then the others.

Athrun looked at it, "Were all those fractures?" he questioned.

Ahmed looked at Athrun for a second, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Athrun turned slightly, "When a bone is broken or fractured, it actualy regrows stronger then before. This here means Sam, has had many fractures or even broken bones throughout his life." he added.

Cagalli realized it, "No wonder, he is so durable, this and the UE project." she added.

* * *

Infirmary:

Sam layed on the bed, his arm in a sling, while his artificial one, removed, and laying on the table beside him. In the same room, was Lunamaria, watching over him. "So this is the famous White Devil?" she questioned. "I don't believe how close I am to him right now. . ." she said. "Sad to say he is with Lady Sahaku now." she admitted.

With that, she noticed something, the White Devil began to move. His eyes slowly opened.

"Your up!" Lunamaria yelled. "You are actually still alive but how?" she asked.

Sam sat up, using a crunch to do so, as he looked at her. He was about to speak, but then the door opened. "No, just not dead yet." he said, as the first person to come through was Cagalli.

"You idiot!" she called out. "What was going through your mind, when you did that stunt of yours?" she added, voice raised. "If you were not already as injured as you are, or Mina and my rivalry no longer in effect, I would kill you right now!" she told him. Sam actually only smirked, at her words. "Just wait, until Mina is informed about this!" she added.

That gave Sam a look of fear, "Ughh Cagalli." he said, as behind Cagalli Ahmed was laughing on the inside.

"Man, you are so boned." Ahmed told him. "No offence though sir." he added remembering Sam had a higher rank then him in the Orb military.

Cagalli began to calm down, as time slowly passed, "At least you are alive though." she told him.

Sam slowly stood up, "Lady Cagalli, I am sorry for worrying you." Sam told her, as he was only in his black pants. "I've been kinda out of it, for the last few hours, what is the situation here on Earth?" he asked.

Shinn Asuka who was standing at the door, having a bit of a glareing problem at the white Devil. One of Sam's clones, were the last one to see his sister alive, and for all he knew, both died at the same time. "Worst then anything you can imagine." he told the newcomer to the ship.

Sam looked over, "Asuka, its been a while." he told the pilot. "Shinn Asuka, pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, the second ZAFT variation of the GAT-X105 Strike."

Shinn nodded, he remembered seeing Sam, nearly two months ago, "And what buisness is it to you?" he asked.

"Shinn!" Luna shouted. Shinn looked at her, and then left, "I'm sorry Mr Joule, Shinn can be a bit hot headed at times." she told him.

Sam smirked, "No worries, and no cares about that." he told her, as he went over to his arm. "Hey can I have a bit of help my arms are a bit useless right now."

Luna nodded, grabbing his black Knights uniform, and drapped it over his shoulders. "Thank you Miss?" he asked.

"Hawke!" she said saluting. "Lunamaria Hawke!" she added.

Sam nodded, "Thank you Luna, now is it possible I can meet with the Captain of this ships, and if I recall, the FAITH member of this ship?" he asked her.

Luna nodded, "I will contact Captain Gladys, and Commander Marusu, right away." she told him, leaving the room.

Sam smirked a bit, "Nice girl." he admitted.

Cagalli, nodded, "Out of the crew though, its only Asuka, and Marusu, you should watch out for." she told him.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Why is that?" he asked.

Cagalli, rubbed her arm a bit, "Some reason they have negativity about Orb, and Shinn is sad about his family."

Sam had a bit of shock, "His whole family? I remember him with his sister, after the battle of Orb, at Ame No Mihashira." he admitted. "Wait, damn, the child that went missing, it was his sister wasn't it?" he asked, as Cagalli nodded.

After a while, Lunamaria came back into the infirmary, "Mr. Joule sir, the Captain will see you in her office. As is commander Marusu, and Trine." she told him.

Sam nodded, "Thanks Lunamaria, could you lead me to them, we know of Minerva, but I never studied its interior." he told her.

She nodded, "Alright." she said, as she began to lead them. "Oh another thing, Lady Cagalli, is also asked to join you in the meeting." she added.

Cagalli suddenly looked at her, "Alright." she said.

* * *

After a short while, the two of them arrived. Cagalli had the door open, as Samorei went in right after her. In the office, Talia Gladys sat behind her desk, while Sagira Marusu, and Arthur Trine stood on either side of her. Sagira took notice of Sam, "Last time I saw you Joule, you were definitely in a better condition. Are you sure you should even be walking right now?" she asked him, with a bit of sarcasm added.

Sam smirked, "As beautiful, as you are, you sure have a sharp tongue in that mouth." Sam told her. "Captain Gladys, I thank you for giving me treatment here onboard your vessel." he told her, standing up in his best formal way.

Talia nodded, "We have no problem in doing so." she told him. "Leader of the Black Knights." she added with a bit of a smirk, "It was quite a surprise that you uhh, crawled onto the ship." she said not really sure of her choice of words.

Sam laughed with a low chuckle, "Quite, not exactly quite the image you would have, when the words Black Knight are used." he told her, as Cagalli looked at him, then back at Talia.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked the captain.

Talia looked over to her monitor, and activated a holographic map and shifted her attention. "I have decided to take you all to Orb." she told them.

Out of the entire room, only two people were shocked to hear what she was doing. They were Cagalli, and Arthur, while Sagira just let out a low grown, while Samorei nodded. "But captain, this is a ZAFT ship, its a better idea for us to go to Carpentaria!" Trine objected, as Talia looked at him.

"Kinda hard for us to get there, if the ship sinks before we reach the coast." Talia told him.

Sagira smirked, "Besides the point of that, I believe the mechanics of Orb would do a fine job on the ships hull." she noted. "That is if the princess here, allows us entry." she added.

Talia nodded, "Yes, the please Representative Athha, would you allow us into your borders, and for us to repair your ship in your waters?" Talia formally asked Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded, "Yeah no problem, you did help the Planet with considerable less damage then what could of happened." she told her, as Talia sat back and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Cagalli." she thanked her. She then looked at Sam, "You seem a bit troubled Mr. Joule, is something wrong?" she asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, just thinking of what the current governor, will think about this." he said. Unato Ema Seiran, the current governor of Orb, was a large member that leaned towards that of the Earth Forces, which has earned the hatred of a few members, especially the coordinator members of the Orb Noble Familys.

Cagalli nodded, "Don't worry Sam, I will handle Unato when the time comes." she told him, as Sagira smirked.

"Unato Ema Seiran, its been a while since I heard his name." Sagira said, standing up straight, "Nothing a pompous piece of trash from what I heard, why you people voted him as your governor, I will never know." she said giving a wave of the hand as the silver haired woman came towards Cagalli. "I wonder why exactly?" she questioned. Cagalli was a bit shocked that the woman came towards her in such a manor. "What about that Yuna Roma Seiran though?" she questioned. "Last I heard, he and you were ment for an arranged marriage."

"Marusu, do you really think such talk is right; right now?" Talia asked her.

Sagira smirked, "Ahh quite right, this little one. . ." she began, placing a finger on her cheek, as her hand cupped her chin. "Did just helped us, I guess I could let it be now." she added, looking over to Talia. "If you excuse me captain, I will be heading to do some work on Zephyr." she added, leaving.

As the woman passed Cagalli, Cagalli looked down, "There is no such marriage." Cagalli told her, as Sagira stopped in her tracks.

"Is that so?" she questioned, "Hmhmhm, I guess I was wrong. . . However." she began. "Ahh never mind, it is nothing important." she added leaving the room.

"Quite a strange woman." Sam admitted, as Talia sighed.

"Tell me about it." she told him. "Sagira is beyond an ace pilot." she told him, as Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Her skills and her moves, are beyond what many people can only wish to accomplish." she explained.

Arthur nodded, "Her marks in the academy allowed her to move all the way through, and then she began to become friends with the current chairman." he told her.

"Not much is known about such a thing, but the next thing we know, Sagira is the Leader of FAITH, and is the current commander of the Minerva." Talia explained to them, as Sam nodded.

"Quite the Resume for her then." Sam admitted, as he looked where she once was. 'A pilot to be reckoned with. Someone I don't want to be on the wrong side of a beam rifle with.' he thought to himself.

Talia nodded, "Well then, I will call this meeting an end, you and your body guards." she said, adding that last bit of a look towards Cagalli. "Free access in roaming around on the ship."

Cagalli nodded, "Thank you captain." she told her.

Sam nodded, "Same with me, even though. . ." he began, indicating both ofhis arms.

Talia nodded, "Alright." she said, "I'll assign someone to escort, and help you around." she added. Sam smiled, and nodded.

* * *

Minerva Hangar:

"Wow this is so cool!" Vino called out, as he was doing scans over the damaged Nosferatu.

Madd Aves nodded, "Cool is only part of it kid. This is Orbs Finest Work at our feet." he told him.

"Yeah but wow. And its even a Black Knight Machine too!" the younger one added.

That was when another voice added in, "Its going to stay that way too!" the voice called out. As coming down an elevator, Athrun Zala was coming towards them. "Sorry, but even with it here, only Cagalli, Sam, or Lady Sahaku, are capable of allowing you to even touch it." he told them with a smirk.

"Ahh man." Yolant whined.

Athrun smiled a bit, "Hey don't worry about it." he said. "I have to admit, Nosferatu is quite the machine and has a large amount of combat in its Frame." he added.

Vino nodded, "Quite right. Battle of Orb, Battles at Mendel, Second Battle of Jachin Due, the South American War, and now even the latest chaos." he noted, listing the Mobile Suits feats.

Athrun nodded, with his arms crossed, 'This Machine, I wonder how much Sam will continue to use it in the future?' he wondered. 'Especially with the current situation.' he added, looking at the dark gray G.U.N.D.A.M.

* * *

Minerva Crew Lounge:

Samorei layed back on one of the cushion seats, as he was handed a drink container with a straw. The one holding the container, was the red haired pig tailed Meyrin Hawke, Lunamaria's younger sister. "I don't get it why I was assigned to this." she pouted, as she was much like Samorei's maid now.

Sam smirked, and let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry Miss Hawke." he told her sitting up, using a crunch to do so. "If my artificial arm was not well junk, I would be doing this myself." he told her.

Meyrin giggled a bit, hearing that, "Yeah I guess your right." she told him, with a bit of saddness.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

Meyrin leaned back a little, "Yeah, I wish I was able to see Athrun, I find him, really cute." she admitted in a school girl kind of way.

Sam smiled, "Interesting."

Meyrin suddenly blushed, "Oh no, your not going to tell him are you?" she asked, a bit in a panic tone.

Sam smiled, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he told her, as Meyrin blushed a bit.

"Thanks." she admitted, as she looked outside through a view port, as the waves crashed against the side of the ship. Sam then began to stand up, "I'd like to go outside." he told her.

Meyrin looked at him, "Well, they set up a shooting range outside, I wonder, can I show you how I can handle a gun?" she asked him, as Sam looked a bit shocked, but nodded.

"Yeah sure." he told her, as the two went out.

* * *

A half an hour, later: Minerva Deck, Shooting Range:

Sam leaned against the wall, as he watched the group firing at the targets at a chosen distance. Meyrin, and Shinn Asuka, were showing they knew how to handle a gun quite well in their hands. To the targets that they were shooting at, they were either hitting vital areas on the target, or narrowly missing them. However, he looked over to Rey Za Burrel, and saw that the blonde haired teen, was shooting his targets with deadly accuracy. 'He's like Alex, with that marksmanship' he admitted, watching Rey shoot the target in the head again. 'Kira Yamato with a gun' he thought again. He then looked over at Lunamaria, who was having a rather hard time using her gun, as her shots were hitting in the black area's of the target.

"Uhh, this is so hard. . ." Luna whined a bit. "Why are you all so good at this?" she asked, as she loaded another magazine into the gun.

Shinn smirked, "Luna, be quiet for once."

Luna sneered at that, "Oh shut up Shinn." she told him, as she fired another Magazine through the gun.

Meyrin then noticed a new face, walked outside. "Hey there!" she called running over. "Hey there." she said.

Luna turned, "Oh hey there." she said to him.

Athrun nodded, "Hey." he noted, coming over, he then saw Sam, and lowered his head. "I guess things are going well out here, later." he said turning to leave.

"Hey wait." Meyrin called after him, as Athrun stopped and slowly turned around. "Come on, you should fire a few rounds." she told him, dragging him over.

"But I. . ." he began.

"Oh come on." Meyrin pleaded, "Here use Luna's gun." she said taking Luna's.

"Hey!" Luna called out, as Meyrin gave it to Athrun.

"Go on give it a try." Meyrin pleaded.

Sam smirked, "Go Ahead Athrun, she wont stop until you show them." he told them.

"Yeah." Meyrin told him, as she began to hit a few buttons, getting Athrun a new target.

Athrun finally nodded, as he took aim. "Athrun, that gun maybe mal. . ." Luna began, however Athrun opened fire, his shots were beyond accurate, as the bullets were hitting their marks, with slight better accuracy then how Rey's shots were going. Lunamaria could not believe her eyes, with how the shots were firing infront of her. "Functioning." she finally finished. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Athrun shrugged, "It was nothing." he told her, as he began to leave.

Luna looked at him, "Of course it was something!" she told him. "You are as well. Look, the truth is, all of us here know who you are and what you have done. Formerly a ZAFT Red with the Le Creuset Team, in the final stages of the war, you defeated the seemingly unstoppable Strike. You even put down the original form of the White Devil's Jade Frame mobile suit. After that, you were assigned to the national committee's special forces FAITH Team. Then they made you the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice. Your name is Athrun Zala. And there is no way of you to just look away from that." she finished.

Sam nodded, "Athrun, she does have a point, that day, you defeated me, and 'tied'" he emphasized the last part. "With the Strike, ending and making both you, and its pilot having to upgrade to new machines."

Athrun, finally nodded, in agreement with Sam.

* * *

Space, Ame No Mihashira:

Floating down the hall, someone wearing the white commanders uniform of the male variety was Sebastian Conner of the Storm Wolves was accompanied by his little Cousin Flay Allster. Who seemed to be wearing a new version of the Black Knight uniform. The uniform featured, a black jacket with gold lining, along with a black belt and a small bandoleer, running from the middle of the belt up, to her left shoulder. The length of the jacket, ended just above the pit of her stomach. With the uniform, for her, came with a pair of knee high black boots, and a black skirt as well. "When did the Black Knights change uniforms?" he asked her, as the two floated down, him with Fenrir strapped to his belt.

Flay smiled a bit, "This? Well it has just been issued really, all the Black Knights are changing to them, from the old uniforms." she told him, as they floated down. "As of now though, Samorei is the only one, out of uniform." she giggled, as Sebastian smirked, and nodded in agreement.

He looked forward, "Any ideas why Lady Sahaku, is wishing to have an audience with me?" he questioned her.

Flay shrugged, "To be honest Sebby, I have no idea." she answered him, as they continued. "Who knows, she may have voted to shoot you off into space, for being an annoyance." she joked with him.

"Hey now, that is not even funny." he told her, elbowing her lightly on the arm.

Flay smiled, "Well it is to me." she told him, as the two made it to the entry way to Rondo Mina Sahaku's office, which formerly belong to her deceased twin brother. "Well here we are." she told him.

With that, they both entered. The room, seemed to be a bit dark, with the only luminescence of the room, was behind the main desk. Behind the desk, Rondo Mina Sahaku, sat there, who had a sleeping little girl in her lap. Alonsa slept peacefully, in her adopted mothers arms, seemed like an angel to Sebastian. Standing on either side of Mina, were a pair of men, who had striking resemblances of the White Devil Samorei Joule. The both of them, wore uniforms resembling that of Flays. However the Jackets were longer, and they wore normal height boots, and long black pants. The on on her right, had shoulder length silver hair, resembling close to Yzak Joule's own choice in hair style. It was Savir, one of the clones created with Samorei Joules DNA to protect Mina Sahaku. Opposite of him, was another clone, with the same hairstyle as Samorei has. It was, Saxton. "Ahh, Mr. Wolf." Mina began, as she motioned for Savir to come over. He did so, as he gently took the sleeping girl from Mina. "Savir, please take her to her room for me." she quietly told him, as he nodded, leaving with the girl in his arms.

"Lady Sahaku, it is an honor to see you again, but may I ask, why it is that you had my cousin here, bring me to see you?" he asked her, as Mina smiled, and stood up.

"That my young wolf pup of a friend, is simple." Mina told him, as she turned her monitor over to him. "I have review many of your battle aspects, as well as commanding capabilities." he told her. As on the monitor came up, with what battles he was doing upon the battle of Junius Seven.

Sebastian, had a look of bewilderment on his face, as he was wondering exactly what she was getting at. "Thank you M'lady, I expect you like what you saw?" he asked her.

Mina nodded, "Quite." she said, as Flay walked over to a nearby couch, and picked up a small brief case. "This is why, I am hoping you could resign from your position within ZAFT." she told him.

"What!" Sebastian began. "I'm sorry but I can't, ZAFT is the army that protects my home." he told her.

Mina nodded, "Indeed, but I wish." she began reaching out her hand, "That you would include this place as your home, where those of your family now live." she added, as Sebastian raised an eyebrow, as suddenly Mina nodded to Flay, who began to unlock the briefcase. "Sebastian Conner, right now, I am offering you a position, within Orbs Elite. A position among that of the Black Knights." she told him.

With that, Sebastian suddenly turned, and saw what Flay had presented him. It was a well folded Jacket, of the Black Knight uniforms. Flay smiled at him, "With this Sebby, you can be here, with me, Alonsa, and even. . ." she began, as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Even Andrea." she said in a teasing tone.

Sebastian laughed, "Hey, we are only good friends there oh cousin of mine." he told her. He then turned to Mina. "Lady Sahaku, I will be honored of joining the order of the Black Knights." he told her kneeing on the ground.

Mina smiled, "It is good for you to join us my friend." she told him.

"There we go, we now have my cousin the Storm Wolf among us." Flay cheered.

Mina nodded, "Quite, and your first mission, is to borrow one of our M1B Astrays, to escort me, Alonsa, Alex, and Andrea, to the Atmosphere, as we go to Orb. With the AMATU in the shuttle as well." she told him.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes mam!" he told her.

"You two are now dismissed." Mina told them both, as the two left. Mina went and walked over to a cabinet, as she unlocked it, and took out a wine bottle, and, poured herself a drink. "I hope the Earth can forgive those who tried to save their planet." she said as the glass was half full. "I am sure though, that everyone, who can, is trying their best, to help those on the Planet." she added, taking a drink.

* * *

Girty Lue:

"I. . . I don't believe it." Stellar said, as she shook nervously, while she held her legs close to her chest. "All those people."

Sting nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it." he told her, as he looked at Auel.

"Yeah, and what are we doing? Waiting for a damn Nelson to arrive, with some new equipment for us." he said sourly.

"What do you suppose it is though?" Sting questioned, as he leaned back.

"Hell if I know." Auel shot at him, as he layed back, legs crossed as his right leg kicked the air.

Shaai, who was quiet, and watched, out the viewport. "It seems your Nelson is arriving." she told them. "It seems to be the Ramesses." she told them.

A short while later, Neo looked over some of the papers, as he raised his head, to see what was being loaded onto his ship. "The GAT-X141 Hyaku" he said, as the mobile suits feat was placed in one of the areas that a Dagger L once stood. "Being assigned to me as well." The machine was a bright golden color.

"Sure doesn't look impressive commander." Auel's voice echoed, as the three Extendeds floated into the hangar.

Neo smirked, "If anything looked good, it would lack in other aspects." Neo told him. "Remember, a mobile suit is made as a weapon. Not a model for show." he added, floating up to the machine. "Now Hyaku, I wonder how well we will get a long." he told the mobile suit.

That was when he felt the masked woman's hand on his arm. "Neo darling, you and it will go great together. Just like us." she told him, as Neo nodded.

"Yes Shaai, what are the plans now, any new orders from commander?" he questioned a person next to him.

* * *

Earth, Minerva:

It had been a few days since the fall of Junius Seven, and the massive ship the Minerva. The mighty ship, was now on course, that was once used by the Archangel, a few years ago. But unlike that ship, the Minerva, was not being attacked over and over again. Cagalli watched the oncoming Orb Fleet with a smile, as they had already been informed of the ships situation and its occupants. "This is a lot better welcoming then the Archangel had to Orbs Shores." she said with a light smile.

That was when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, as she looked over at Ahmed. He nodded, "Yeah it is." he told her. "I am surprised however, that the Governer, allowed it. Almost too easily." he added.

Cagalli nodded, "Yeah, but for now, that is fine. They are our guests, and that is all there is to it." she told him.

Ahmed nodded, "I wonder however, what this shall bring us all." he told her.

* * *

A/N:

Samorei Joule, the lucky one. He has survived much, and is now back to his Home. What will happen now, as the ship heads into Orbs Waters. Only time can tell.

I know its been a while, but well, lately it takes time to get into writing around now. This part, hasn't been planned greatly, unlike later events. But hopefully will be up to the standards I give you all.

Well anyways, until next time, Nuke Dawg heading out.


End file.
